


So Undercover

by mshooligan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec buys Magnus puppies, Alec doesnt take shit from anyone, Alec spoils Magnus, Alec spoils Magnus all the damn time, Awesome boss Alec Lightwood, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Business man Alec Lightwood, Car Accidents, Car Sex, College (mentioned), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer Alec Lightwood, Fashion Show, Fluff and Smut, G Wagons, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, High School, House - Freeform, Identity Reveal, Lofts, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Marriage Proposal, Maryse and Robert get put in their place, Model Magnus Bane, Model bootcamp, Photoshoots, Rich Alec Lightwood, Robert and Maryse are assholes, Runway models, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Sewing, Shopping, Shower Sex, Sick Alec Lightwood, Sketches, Smut, Soccer player Magnus Bane, Sophia is Queen!, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undercover idenity, Vacation trips to Paris, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshooligan/pseuds/mshooligan
Summary: Alec was a undercover fashion designer at the age of 14, with the help of his aunt. But his parents didn't like the idea of him liking fashion and wants him to become a lawyer or a doctor.  What happens when he comes out to the world as the biggest fashion designer of this century?





	1. Chapter 1

Alec Lightwood is a 17-year-old with a secret that no one knows about, not even his family. When Alec was 14 years old he started designing his own fashion line, but he never thought it would get anywhere. One day his aunt Sophia saw his sketches and asked him if he wanted a job with her company. How could he resist? It's always been his dream to be a high time fashion designer, and working under his aunt is the perfect opportunity to learn the business.

Alec wanted his identity to remain a mystery, so he came up with the name "Gideon Archer". You see his parents thought boys being into fashion was such a girls job, they drilled that idea statement into his head for years, but Alec is stubborn. He didn't listen to a word they said. They wanted him to become a lawyer like them or a doctor, but that was never his dream. He pushed those careers out of his way and focused on what he wanted.

Sophia took him with her to Paris for one summer. To get a piece of how the fashion industry works. He fell in love with her fashion house, and from there, his dream became a reality. Alec worked that whole summer putting together his new line that his aunt was going to show in her up and coming fashion show. Meaning he only had three months for his fall linen to be finished. That summer he learned how to use different types of sewing machines, stitching beads by hand, sculpt shoes, the difference between fabrics, apparel design, draping, pattern design etcetera.

He caught on rather quickly for a 14-year-old boy. The second month at the fashion house, Alec did everything himself. No one disturbed him if anything they were all proud of their star pupil and appalled him when he presented his line. Alec wanted people to be able to afford his clothing. He wanted them to have decent prices for all ages, not just teens. His aunt agreed and made it happen. She told him he needed a label so no one could plagiarize his designs. Sophia's very protective of her nephew because she knew his parents didn't agree with his choices, and she also knew about his sexuality. He came out to her one day they visited her in London. For the longest, Alec struggled with himself, until one day he found the courage to kiss the boy he had a crush on for so long. He ran home and told his aunt everything. She gushed about it, and they talked boys all night long. Sophia knew she needed to shelter him away from his parents when she found out his loved fashion and that's what brings us here today.

Alec's line was a hit at the fashion show. Many buyers wanted thousands of his clothing sold in their stores as soon as possible. Sophia agreed and promised they would have them done within the next few months or so. Alec was ecstatic hearing the compliments he was receiving about his line. No one knew a 14-year kid designed those clothes, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Alec's name became huge within the next year and was making headlines. Magazines and TV shows wanted an interview with the new designer, but his aunt turned them all down until Alec was ready to be in the spotlight. Which he wasn't, so he stayed anonymous. He planned to come out to the world when he turns 18, and prove to his parents that men can make a career out of fashion and he wanted to say a big "Fuck you" to the both of them for not allowing him to follow his dreams and saying he wasn't good enough.

But every time his parents would by his clothing and gush out how comfortable and affordable they are he would smirk to himself. When he was alone, he would laugh loudly as he designed new pieces for his up and coming line to send to his team so they could get started on cutting the fabric and sewing them together. He couldn't be in Paris at the time because he had school, but he would still be fully involved in the process of his clothing.

By the time Alec was 16 he was a millionaire and no one but his aunt and employees. His aunt set him up a separate bank account from his parents because she didn't want them cutting him off when he decides to come out, but to be honest. Alec never touched a dime of his parent's money. Whenever he wanted something he would use his own money and would beam at his independence at not needing his parent's for anything. Izzy or Jace would ask him for his card so they could by new clothes, shoes, food, you name it, he didn't hesitate to give it to them.

They always questioned why he never used his allowance, but he shrugged never answering them. He knew that he should tell his siblings, but honestly, Alec wanted this kept a secret for himself. His siblings were always talked about, while he got pushed to the back like he didn't matter. Alec didn't care because he would end up on top in the end. Even his best friends hated that Alec was treated like that, but he just told them to let it go, he used to it.

Magnus and Raphael didn't agree with his decision to be treated like that but stayed silent. Magnus was his best friend since they were in diapers. They've been inseparable, so keeping his secret away from him was the hardest thing Alec ever had to do. He wasn't ready to come out to them about his secret, but he would be one day. Raphael joined the two in 9th grade and never went away. The duo didn't mind, they liked having Raphael around, even with his cold personality.

Alec wasn't a big social butterfly, but he didn't have a gigantic following on Instagram and Twitter due to being "Gideon Archer's" assistant. He would take selfies of his outfit and post them online. He needed to promote his new line so his fans could get a sneak peek at some of his pieces. Alec liked spoiling his fans with exclusives but needed to be careful because people would try and steal his ideas and use them as their own. But with the team he has, no one dares to even attempt to sell knockoffs of his clothes. If they did, Alec's legal department would tear them a new one.

Isabelle, Magnus, Jace, Clary, Simon, and even Raphael were all jealous that Alec got to work with "Gideon Archer". They would complain about Alec not knowing anything about fashion because he doesn't dress nice all the time. If only they knew, Alec would outshine all of them if he really wanted to. But he needed to keep a low profile, so he just shrugged it off. Not letting their words get to him.

It was time to come out to parents. He knew his father would throw him out immediately, that's why he took precautions and bought a loft in Manhattan not too far away from his company. He and Sophia worked tirelessly at starting his first company with his name on it "Gideon Archer".  All of his employees loved him and had to sign nondisclosure agreements papers before they worked for him. No one knew his identity and it would stay like that until December when he hosts his winter line. But he needed models quickly and it was no time to waist.

He knew it would be dangerous asking his friends to work for him, but he needed young adults for this show, not adults. He sent out an email two each of them telling them to meet him at his job tomorrow morning, but first, he needed to speak to his parents.

"So," Alec started, "I need to tell you all something, it's really important." His family stopped eating to pay attention to him. It was weird, but he went with it anyway.

"What is it, Alec?" Asked his father

"I'm gay."

There he said it, and damn did it feel good to get it off his chest. Magnus and Raphael knew, but his family didn't. He looked at his siblings waiting for their reaction, but it never came. They shrugged it off and congratulated him. Izzy even said they could talk boys, he rolled his eyes at her but smiled brightly. His parents didn't think it was funny and asked him to repeat himself.

"I said I'm gayyyyyy!" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Alexander, this isn't something to joke about. No son of mine will be a queer." Maryse said sternly.

Alec laughed and shocked his head. "Oh honey, if you only knew how much us queer people hate straights!"

Jace and Izzy burst into laughter but sobered up when Robert shouted. "Get out! Gays are not welcome in my house! Give me your phone, and credit card and car keys! When you come to your senses and get out of this phase, then you will get these back until then I don't want to see you ever again!"

Alec sighed dramatically. "Oh, what ever am I going to do? My parents don't love me because I'm gay! What an outrage! And they took my phone, disowned me, and took my precious car! How am I supposed to survive? I have nowhere to go!"

Jace and Izzy couldn't contain their snickering. Maryse and Robert glared at the two of them while Alec wiped his phone clean, so they wouldn't go through it. Then broke the screen for good measures. His mother shouted his name, but he ignored her taking out his card and cutting it in pieces, then tossed it at their faces. The card pieces landed in the food, but he didn't give a damn anymore. He was free of them, and couldn't be happier. He stood up from the table pulling out a new phone from his back pocket.

"I said give me your phone! I paid for them, and I have can take them away." Robert said trying to snatch Alec's phone out of his hand, but Alec pulled back quickly before he could even connect with his hand.

"Ah ah ah. You didn't pay for this phone Robert. I did, and not with your money either. If you haven't noticed by now, I don't touch a dime of the money you put into my accounts. I let Jace and Izzy have my allowance because I work for what I want. So, thank you for being shitty parents, and since I am 17 I can rent out an apartment myself as long as I can pay for it, and trust me I can. Now about the car? It's okay, Aunt Sophia would get me a new one after I call her and tell.her what happened." Alec licked his tongue "I wouldn't want to be on the other end of that conversation when you tell her not to buy me anything. Oh, by the way, I moved out like a week ago, the only thing is in my closet is clothes I left for Izzy and Jace." He looked towards his shocked siblings and smiled. "Gideon said you'll have these I'd you wanted, if not give them to Clary or Simon. Oh and check your emails later, Gideon wants you'll to model for his new show in December. Well, I've got to go, my driver is waiting for me. The price of being an assistant to the biggest man in the fashion industry."

Alec hugged both of his siblings and headed out the door leaving two shocked parents behind.

 

 


	2. Chp 2

Alec walked out of his parent's house feeling like a new man.  He felt like he could breathe a little better after getting that off his chest. How siblings still loved him just the same, and he couldn't be happier about that. When he enters the car, the driver greets him with a smile and a joke. He's had the same driver for the past three years now, and wouldn't change him for the world.

"Where to boss?" BZ asked him.

"Well, I'm in need of a new phone since my parent took my other one. So I guess to Verizon, I need to stay in contact with my friends, and I can't have them my business number. They would definitely find out my identity for sure."

BZ chuckled as he drove off. "I'm sorry about your parent's sir. Hopefully one day they could get past their ways."

"Nah, it's cool." Alec shrugged. "They have always been homophobes. It will take a miracle for them to come around, but I don't plan on waiting around for them to get their shit together. Life is too short, and I don't have the time to stress about them when my new line is behind schedule. So how was your day? How are the kids and the wife and husband?"

BZ smiled at the mention of his lovers. It always fascinated him about the trio relationship. He was extremely happy for the three of them. They talked for another 30 minutes before they pulled in front of the store. Alec walked in and sighed in relief. Thanking the heavens above that it wasn't packed tonight.

"Hi, may I help you?" A worker greeted him. Alec smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yes, I need a new phone. Can you help me with that sweetheart?"

The girl giggled and nodded. "I sure can, what phone would you like?"

"Hmmm", Alec hummed to himself. "I would like the new Samsung Galaxy. With my line of work, I don't need my phone getting hacked into so no iPhone."

The girl looked at him closely. He eyes were wide when she recognized him. "OMG your Gideon Archers assistant! Oh wow! I love your boss's clothes and shoes! He is amazing! Be sure to tell him that would you?"

Alec chuckled. "I would be sure to pass the message along. But I could do even better since you love my boss so much when you finish programming my phone be sure to put your name, number and address in my contacts so I can send you tickets to his fashion show in December. I promise you won't be disappointed."

The girl squealed louder than Izzy and that saying something. She leaped into his arms hugging him tightly. Alec laughed and hugged her back, he enjoyed making his fans happy, even if they didn't know who he was.

30 minutes later he was walking out the store with a new phone plus accessories. He enters the car and asked BZ to stop so they could get some food. Alec bought him, BZ and his partner's dinner before heading home to sleep. Knowing damn well he isn't going to sleep when he gets home. No, he's going to be stressing the fuck out about the fabrics he ordered that should have been delivered two days ago.

He needed to speak with his aunt and make plans for him to get a new car. He could always ask BZ to drive him around, but Alec didn't want to seem incentive. BZ has a family as well, and they need him to be home too. No, he needed a car to drive himself around. Since it was Thursday, he needed a way to get to school. Sighing he wished BZ a goodnight and walked into his building.

Alec's apartment was on the fifth floor. The duplex loft was renovated before he bought it. It had casement windows, black steel railings, and concrete floor tiles. The upper level included a large open living/dining/kitchen area. Double height atrium with connecting stairs to the lower level which houses the master suite and three additional bedrooms, and a family room. The walls were all white, along with the kitchen.

The people who sold him the place was obsessed with the color white. But Alec plans on changing that. He hired painters to come and paint the loft shades of grey and black. With the furniture he picked out, the place is going to look amazing. But for now, it's empty as hell with a king size blow up mattress in the middle of the living room. It's his loft so he could sleep where he wanted.

He would ask Magnus to go with him to pick out his bedroom set on Sunday. He couldn't ask him to go Saturday because Gideon needed them to get fitted for his show. Alec sighed taking his boots off. Just thinking about Magnus brought butterflies to his stomach. This past year things between them started to change. Like they would show affection towards one another, and would even cuddle together whenever they're around one another. Magnus would pepper Alec's neck with kisses when they laid together, and Alexander would do the same.

People started to question whether they were a couple, and they would answer no. But they didn't but it. Alec and Magnus were very intimate when they got together. In school, they would hold each other closely not wanting to let go. But it's been that way for the longest, but just intensified lately. Alec was dying to get a taste of Magnus's lips, but he didn't know if Magnus felt the same.

He went to wash his face before eating dinner and having his Skype date with Magnus. Done washing his face he pulled out his laptop and hopped on his bed. It didn't take long for it to boot up. He typed in his password and boom he was in. He clicked on Skype and his best friend's beautiful face popped on the screen.

"Darling! Is this email serious? Does Gideon Archer really want me to model for his line?"

Alec rolled his eyes at his best friends enthusiasm. "Well hello to you too Magnus. My night has been a drag, but I'm fine thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Alexander!" Magnus scoffed "What is with you? I can't believe you didn't greet me with respect! How dare you, peasant, off to the dungeon with your smart mouth!"

They laughed for a moment before sobering up.

"I missed you today darling. I don't like being away from you for so long. You could've stayed while I had soccer practice you know."

Alec smiled, "I missed you too Mags, you have no idea how much I need you to hold me right now. I'm so stressed out with work and trying to find models at the last minute. But thankfully Gideon said I could pick whoever I wanted and I picked the only people I trust so yes, to answer your question. He wants you to model for him. Now make me feel better!" Alec whined.

Magnus giggled cutely. " Do you want me to come over now? Wait, where even are you? You aren't at home. Are you with someone else?" Magnus growled out that last question showing how much he didn't like Alec with anyone other than him.

Alec shook his head and sighed. "I forgot to tell you that I moved out of my parents house a few days ago because I knew my father would kick me out and I didn't want to crash with you, I mean you already have Raphael staying with you, and I don't feel like being around his negativity all the time. I just needed my own place and now I'm living in an empty loft. I'm not inviting anyone over until it's completely furnished and painted the way I want it to be. By the way, did I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice when you thought I was with someone else?"

Magnus glared at him through the screen. "You moved out and you forgot to tell me?! You didn't even call to tell me you got kicked out by your father either! Alexander Lightwood! You are fired! You are relieved of your best friend title. I'm looking for a replacement tomorrow. And yes I was jealous, you're mine and I don't want to share you with anyone. It's bad enough I have to share you with Raph, I can't take another."

Alec blushed and blew Magnus a kiss. "As if you could replace me. Who else would put up with you constantly texting them about cats or your unhealthy obsession with Dewayne Johnson? Also, I couldn't call you because that homophobic asshole asked for the phone, but I broke it before giving it to him. He also wanted my credit card, but I gave it to him in pieces by throwing it in his face. Jace and Izzy lost it after that making my parents even angrier. But I bought a new one, you will be the first to have my new number." He texted Magnus on his new phone and watched as Magnus saved his number under his contact. Then he thought about what Magnus just said about him being his. "Hey Magnus, what are we? I mean I know we're best friends but we're more intimate with each other to be just friends."

Magnus looked at him with longing and love in his eyes. "Alexander, I have been in love with you from the first moment I saw you. But I was young and dumb and didn't think before I got with Omasu or the other fucked up relationships I've had. I always wanted you, I just didn't think you wanted me that way."

"What?!" Alec gasped out. "Magnus, why do you think I've never been with anyone? My heart belongs to you, and only you. I would've waited for you as long as you needed me to. I love you enough to wait for you. But I can't wait any longer, Magnus. It's starting to get hard, it's like I need your touch to keep on living. I crave your presence when you aren't around me, and when we are together it feels like coming home. So what I'm trying to say is... would you be my boyfriend?"

Magnus had tears in his eyes as he looked at Alec. He croaked out "Yes" before getting up and throwing on some clothes. Alec looked confused at that.

"Mags, where are you going?"

"I need to be with you, Alexander. We just confessed our love for one another, it was sweet really but I need to kiss those sexy lips of yours. So I need the address to your place now please."

Alec nodded as he texted Magnus his new address. "Pack a few clothes for this weekend. I want you to stay with me until Sunday. Plus I need a ride to school until my aunt comes back to town on Monday to help me pick out a new car since my petty ass father took mines away. Also, bring stop and get you some food love. I currently have nothing in this house, not even bottled water. The struggle is real."

Magnus rolled his eyes but agreed with everything Alec asked for. I'll see you soon baby, I just need to tell moms where I'm going, and then I'm all yours this weekend. I'll give you a message when I get there."

"Ooo don't threaten me with a good time. But be safe babes, I'll see you soon. I love you!"

"I love you too darling."

 

 


	3. Chp 3

Alec was listening to his James Arthur Playlist sketching some new ideas for his Magnus' birthday present when his doorbell rang, scaring the shit out of him. It was so loud and echoed through the loft. He walked to his front door and pressed the button to let Magnus in.

"The doors unlocked baby." He says through the intercom.

"I hope I'm the only person you call baby seeing as you didn't even ask who it was."

Alec chuckled. "Look at the black ball above the list of names and say cheese! Now hurry up and get up here, I need your lips on mine."

"Coming darling, keep them warm for me."

Alec ran down the stairs where is sketchbook was left and quickly buried it in his backpack. He couldn't leave that lying around, or else Magnus would find him out for sure.

The door opened upstairs, and he heard Magnus place grocery bags on the counter. "Alexander?" Magnus called out from above him. Alec smiled and rushed up the stairs to see his boyfriend and jumped into his arms. Magnus held him tightly, not wanting to let go. He placed Alexander on top of the kitchen counter then leaned in to capture his lips in a long-awaited kiss.

Magnus hummed as he tasted Alec. He couldn't get enough of kissing his now boyfriend's plump lips. Magnus pulled back and smiled staring into Alec's lust filled eyes. "You taste like a banana milkshake."

Alec blushed deep red, and Magnus swooned. He was the only person to make Alec blush like this.

"Yeah, I ate my dinner when we got off Skype an hour ago. What took you so long? I've missed you." Alec leans down to kiss Magnus once more.

"Sorry I took so long baby, but I went to the store and bought a few things." Magnus opened the refrigerator and places filled it with bottled water and Powerade. The snacks he left on the counter along with the fruit he bought. "Come on its late, I'll give you a message after I finish my burger." Magnus took Alec by the hand and lead him down the stairs were the only furniture was at.

Magnus looked around as he placed his food on the bed. "I love this place darling. I can't wait to see what you do to it. Have you picked out your furniture yet?"

Alec nods. "I've picked out everything except my bedroom set. I wanted you to help me pick it out because after we graduate in May, I want you to move in with me. Plus, now that I have my own place, you can stay or come over whenever you'd like. How do you feel about that?"

Magnus was over the moon hearing this information. He jumped on the bed and kissed Alec hard and long. "You are the best boyfriend ever! I would love to move in with you! But why in may?"

Alexander thought about it for a moment but didn't want to get into it just yet. "Okay, how about we figure it out when the fashion show is over and I'm not always stressed out. Just give me that time okay?"

"Okay love, but I want to move in after the fashion show. Anyway, what are you going to do about school since you no longer live with your parents?"

Alec shrugged laying down on the bed. "I don't know, I'll speak with the principal in the morning and sort this all out. Hopefully, they won't make a huge deal out of it, I mean I'm turning 18 in two weeks so it shouldn't be a problem. You know what, I'm just not going to tell them anything. What's the point? Two weeks is going to fly by quick before they think about what's going on."

"You're right." Magnus agrees. "Just try to stay out of trouble until then. You have a tendency of snapping out on people when you are stressed out, and I rather not see you in the principles office again. I don't think I can take you not being at school for a week again Alexander. So promise me you will behave."

Alec giggled sitting up to kiss Magnus sweetly. "I promise not to get in trouble. But I can't promise of not spazzing out on anyone. Gideon becomes a real asshole when his production is behind and I have to try and fix it so he won't snap out at no one."

"Hmm, I can't wait to meet him. He seems like he's a nice guy." Magnus was making dreamy eyes while speaking about 'Gideon Archer' it made him jealous just a bit.

"Get out!" Alec protests. "I knew you only wanted me for my job! Oh, the horror of finally figuring this out! All you want is Gideon Archer, you don't want little oh me." Alec drastically cries making Magnus fill with laughter. He leaps onto Alec's waist pinning his arms above his head so he couldn't move and kisses him breathless. "I only want you Alexander, no one else. It's always you baby."

Alec pulls Magnus down into another searing kiss. "You better only want me another wise I will be forced to pick Raphael at my number 1." Magnus gasps feeling like he's been slapped.

"Oh, the length of betrayal you would go to. I can't believe you! No massage for you tonight." Magnus gets up and looks for a bathroom room brush his teeth. Alec right on his heels apologizing nonstop, but Magnus wasn't hearing any of it. Alec went to bed without a massage but woke up to something even better. ;)

********

When the couple entered the school, they were bombarded by their friends, well mostly Alec was. He was getting questioned left and right and it was making his head spin. Magnus noticed, and pulled him closers so he could rest his head on his shoulder. "By the Angel give him some room people! Don't you think you should at least greet us properly before going into fangirl mode? Give him some space, he's had a crazy morning already."

He wasn't lying. His assistant called him this morning letting him know two of his models are sick with the flu and won't be able to make it for two weeks of rehearsal practice and he needed to find two more models. He loves his models, they were like a family and he didn't want to replace them, but he was so far behind schedule, he didn't need any more setbacks. He sighed pulling out his business phone typing away on the screen while his friends argued. He didn't want to hear any more of this so.he voiced it rather loudly.

"SHUT UP WILL YOU?! Shit! Your yelling isn't helping my fucking headache! Now I will answer all of your questions with a single word. "Yes!" Now stop bothering me, I have shot to do!" With that, he turned towards Magnus and kissed him goodbye. "I'll see you in second-period baby. I love you." Alec whispered huskily.

"I love you too darling, remember what I said last night okay?" Alec nodded and walked off, their friends stared at the two for a moment before cheering and shouting "Finally." They were brought out of their happiness when Alec shouted loudly at Ragnor. Which was weird because he never did that before, next he was on his phone shouting vulgar words in Chinese, then he would switch to French.

The gang was shocked by Alec's outbursts.

"Since when can Alec speak Chinese and French?" Simon asked no one in general.

"He doesn't." They said in unison.

No one has ever heard Alec speak in another language before, they assumed he never could because he would be clueless if any of them spoke in French, and hearing him make full sentences was shocking. That's suspicious to say the least.

In second period Alec's mood worsened. He was getting texts from his legal department notifying him that one of his models leaked one of his outfits and now the press is having a field day. He couldn't believe what he was reading, his models wouldn't betray him like that, but this person wasn't picked by him, but by his aunt. That made his blood boil even more, and the model went to his school so that only fueled hair anger more. The bell rang and it's was time for lunch.

Sebastian was sitting with his group of jocks when Alec walked up to him slamming a copy of his nondisclosure agreement, and lawsuit papers. No one gets away with leaking his designs no matter if they liked them that much or not. Sebastian looked up and visibly paled. His friends watched the whole exchange with wide eyes. They've seen Alec mad before, but this was something different. He looked as if he was ready to kill Sebastian, and the boy knew it too.

"I didn't mean to leak the outfit I swear! It was by accident, I even deleted it from my page! Please don't do this, Sophia will kill me." Sebastian begged, but Alec wasn't hearing it.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about what Sophia is going to do to you, but rather what your parents are going to do when they have to pay a hefty fine for leaking Gideon Archer's clothing before it's out. How many times have I said no phones allowed in the changing rooms? All of the models under Archer's company gets followed by the press and just because you deleted the picture, its still on the internet and have been posted on EVERY MEDIA PAGE!!! We thank you for your time at Archer's fashions, you're here by relieved of your position." Alec takes out a check from his back pocket and hands it over to Sebastian. "Here is your check, but if I were you in wouldn't spend a dime of it, because once im.done with you-you won't have a penny to your name. Have a great day." Alec walked off towards Ragnor direction, ignoring his friends entirely.

"Is it bad that I'm so turned on right now? Alec is severely hot when he gets passed off, but that was a different level of hotness." Magnus says staring at his boyfriend talking with Ragnor.

"Dude!"

"Ewwww"

"Keep it in your pants, Bane, no one wants to hear that."

Magnus laughed at his friend's protests but he was dead serious. He was rock hard anyone could tell if he should up, so when he pulled Alec into his lap, he knew Alec could feel how hard he was. Alec stared into his eyes questioning if he wanted help with this problem. Magnus nodded and kissed him.

"Guys, If you're doing anything tonight cancel it, Gideon needs you to start rehearsals asap. Two of his models have come down with the flu and are out for two weeks. He said he will double your pay if you came in tonight. We are having a huge meeting and you need to be there. Gideon Archer is addressing a few things this afternoon so you don't want to miss that." Alec informs the gang while Magnus kisses his neck and thrusts his dick into Alec's hole. Alec bites his lips to keep back a moan threatening to escape.

"Wait, we're getting paid for this? How much?" Jace asked.

Alec nods because he's having a hard time using his words while his boyfriend's hand is rubbing his inner thigh and getting closers to his hard member. "You will get the details after school, but right Magnus and I need to be somewhere. Meet us in in the parking lot at 3:30." Alec stood up trying to adjust himself a bit and took Magnus's hand. "We'll see you guys later."

Magnus pulled Alec out the cafeteria and into one of the teachers bathroom and locked the door. He was completely at Magnus' mercy. 

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj7uY7kxoDZAhWG11MKHZGADosQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fkylieshannon31%2Fmalec%2F&psig=AOvVaw3k4cL3R9jERypUIxCgun7e&ust=1517431075933382)


	4. Chp 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Alec Lightwood

Alec made the gang leave their cars parked at school because he ordered luxury SUV to pick them up and dropped off in front of his building. With the traffic, it took them a whole hour to get there, but no one complained about it. If anything they were excited to meet their boss and learn from him. Alec, on the other hand, was a bundle of nerves. He was about to come out to his family and friends, revealing his true identity. He knew they would react badly, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

For the longest time, Alec had been told he was never good enough, or he shouldn't be Gideon Archer's assistant because he doesn't know anything about fashion properly to be a famous designers assistant or even be in the face of one. Well, today he was going to prove that wrong, and it was going to feel so good too.

The car stopped in front of a huge building, a skyscraper made of sleek black and gray metal and glass. It was new and has been under construction for a few years, until the start of this year. Alec lead them through the front doors, well sheets of glass with hinges and into a grand lobby. Marble floors, multicolored walls, and the people walking around was either dressed like Alec was or in suits.

"Good evening, Mr. Archer."

"Sir, it's good to see you."

"Everything is going according to plan."

"Two questions sir, do you like this or this better for the design?"

Alec was swarmed as they walked in and moved towards the silver elevators across the room. Workers holding swatches of fabrics, sketch pads, some even had pens for Alec to sign. Alec was so into what his employees were talking about, he didn't catch the shocked expressions on his friend's faces.

"Wait! You're Gideon Archer?" Izzy exclaimed over the million voices surrounding her brother. His employees stopped talking and looked at the group with enough outraged expression. Alec smirked, as he broke free of the mod surrounding him.

"Oops, I forgot to mention that, didn't I? It's shocking, isn't it? Never thought the no-having-sense-of-style-brother was the biggest designer the world's been buzzing about huh? I know, imagine how mom and dad will react once they find out." Alec shrugged nonchalantly. "I wasn't going to tell you until the show, but after the shit that's happened today, I botched that decision and chose to reveal my true identity. Today isn't a good day for me and my team so I have some things to say."

Ragnor walked out of the elevator and Magnus and Raphael gasped. "You knew who he was the whole time and never said anything?!" Magnus shouted clearly not okay with finding out like this. Alec understood that he was going to be in the doghouse for a while until Magnus feels like forgiving him.

Ragnor chuckled. "Yeah, I've known for two years now. But part of my contract is signed states we're not allowed to talk about our employer; Gideon Archer or as you'll know him by Alec Lightwood to anyone outside his company." Ragnor smiled as he passed them the same contract he signed years ago.

Jace let out a noise in the back of his throat making everyone turn his way. "I don't know if I should be pissed the fuck off or happy for you." Alec shrugged not really caring for with one.

"Yeah, sorry I don't really care if any of you are pissed at me." Alec looked at Magnus with an apologetic expression. "Well except one of you, the rest I don't give two fucks about your feelings because you've never cared about mine. All the things you said about me not knowing anything about fashion, but you go nuts when I give you clothes that I haven't been released yet. Saying I shouldn't be Archer's assistant, yet I still gave you your first job and I still get treated like shit. The five of you never gave a damn about me, you only cared about what I could do for you, tickets to fashion shows, trips around the world, shoes, handbags, makeup, etcetera. But never about me, well today that shit stops here. You're in my world now, and if you don't like it, the door is right behind you. But I must warn you if any of you release my identity, prepare to go to court. My legal department will tear you to shreds and I will watch them do it with a smile and feeling no remorse. Now if that is all, I have a meeting with Sophia and I'm running late. Ragnor will take you to the twelfth floor where you would train, get fit, and practice. These next few months will be boot camp up until the show.

"Everyday after school you'll be here, and three hours on the weekends. You get paid every week, direct deposit, or if you prefer checks that's fine too, but you will need to fill out your contract in your hands. Now I know you all have a million questions, and I will answer them eventually, but for now, have fun and enjoy your training. Oh and welcome to Gideon Archer fashions." Alec winked and walked into the elevator.

He took a deep breath and put his game face on. He had work to do.

*****

The gang stood in the lobby for another few minutes staring at the elevator Alec disappeared into. Not only were they just told off and put on blast for being the worst friends in the world. But Alec was Gideon Archer! The gangs favorite fashion designer of this generation. They didn't know how to process that. Magnus was having trouble processing any of this, his heart was crumbling into pieces. His best fucking friend never shared any of this with him. No, he just drops it in his face and walks off. Oh, there will be hell to pay, but right now he needed to get his emotions under control for this to work out.

Ragnor kept looking at his watch, waiting patiently for them to process this, but his patience ran out when he walked into the elevator without them. The gang broke out of their shocked stage and ran in after him. "I'm sorry you'll have to find out this way, he really didn't want you all to know until the end of the show. But after Sebastian leaked one of his new outfits online Alec went postal and now a few companies have that picture and are making replicas of it as we speak. It was a supposed to be a surprise for someone, but now it's ruined, and he has to start over for this line. So as you can tell things are hectic around here, but Alec is the coolest, kindest, sweetest boss out there. He doesn't down talk us if we need help with anything he's there to help us.

"The only time he gets upset is when we're behind, and if people don't pay attention to his designs and stitch the pattern wrong setting us back even further. He'll turn into a sassy bitch and won't be afraid to tell you about yourself as you all got that treatment not too long ago. But other than that, we have fun working here. He even let's some of his employees model for his line, but he, not this time he needs everyone on their A-game."

The elevator doors opened revealing a wide spacious room with column and people strutting across a platform. Some criticized the strutters, while other handed them brilliantly colored clothes to change into behind a set of doors at the end of the room. "Welcome to the next three months of your lives."

"What has my child brought me this time?" A woman named Catarina asked as she walked up to the group.  Magnus and Raphael were losing their cool with the betrayal of their friends.

"This is Jace, Simon, Izzy, and Clary. The other two you already know." Ragnor rolled his eyes. "These are your new models, the boss wants them trained hard, and said they are not to be shown any special treatment."

Simon scoffed. "He really hates us that much?" He asked in a small voice.

"No, he doesn't." Cat answered coldly."But he should, when you'll treat him like shit. Except for Magnus of course." She winks and smiles widely. "But to answer your question.... He doesn't hate you, but from the looks of some of you, this isn't going to be easy for you and we need you ready to rock the runway. You're not going to embarrass him if you cant walk correctly. Now go up the stairs and show me what you got."

Magnus, Izzy, Jace and Raphael did amazingly, but Simon and Clary needed a bit of practice. Cat criticized their posture, then gave them each a list of skin care products to start using from cleaners to moisturizers. Magnus and Izzy didn't need help in that department, but the rest of the group did. Cat sent them all to get haircuts and gave them a strict diet to keep.

"Why do we need to be on a diet?" Clary asked timidly.

"Because once we measure you-you need to be the exact weight so the clothes will fit correctly. Today is just a warm-up, but starting tomorrow hell begins for the six of you and I hope you're ready. After all, you did agree to this did you not?"

Each of them nodded.

"Great!" Cat clapped excitedly. "Please fill out your contract packets, Ragnor gave you then head to hair and makeup. We don't have time to waste people, chop chop!"

Magnus needed to see Alexander like right now if he was going to sign this contract, he needed answers. He asked one of the models what floor Alexander office was on, and snuck away to the elevator. He pulled out his phone and tried to call his boyfriend, but got no answer. Magnus was passed now, any other time Alec would answer for him, even if he was busy or not.

He exits the elevator and began walking to Alec's office. He was stopped a few times, but he ignored them and kept walking. These people didn't have a clue who he was, but after today they will. Three women raced behind him, telling him to stop but no veil. "If you continue sir, I will call security and have you escorted out the building."

Magnus laughed loudly at that, giving her the "Your point" expression. He made it to Alec's office and walked inside. Alec was on the phone with someone Magnus didn't know but when he saw Magnus approach his desk he visibly turned green. Magnus folder his arms over his chest waiting for Alec to get done with his phone call.

"You will explain this to me right now!! You have some fucking nerve Lightwood! I knew you all my life and you keep the most important thing about yourself away from me? Explain now, or I will walk out of here and your life for good because you have broken my heart in pieces."

Alec stood up from his chair quickly and made his way to Magnus with guilty eyes. "I'm sorry baby, please I know shouldn't have kept this from you, but I'd rather talk when we get home. Can we do that please? I promise I will tell you everything."

Magnus nodded, then went to sit in Alec's chair to fill out his contract and employee forms. Alec smiled and kissed his head whispering "I love you's". He was relieved when Magnus smiled at him leaning up to kiss his lips.

"Mr. Archer it's time for the meeting,"

"Right, thank you Ragnor."

Alec held out his hand for Magnus to take. They walked into a huge conference room with large tables to fit everyone. Alec held Magnus hand as he walked up the steps to address his employees. Magnus stood behind him letting Alec do his job.

"Good evening everyone, it has come to my attention that some of my models aren't following the rules which resulted in my designs being leaked. As you all know Sebastian Verlac was responsible for this fiasco today. Apparently, I need to repeat myself again. Models, you are not allowed to have your phones on the during boot camp. Your phones are to remain in your room lockers. You can use them on breaks, but never on the floor. If I have to repeat myself again, I'm just going to look for models that can follow directions correctly. Also, we have a few new faces, they will be around a lot mainly because they are family, but don't show them any special treatment. My siblings Isabelle and Jace Lightwood, their partners Simone Lewis, and Clary Fairchild. My number two best friend Raphael Santiago."

"Number two? Really? That's low even for you Lightwood! I'm number one, duh!" Raphael restores.

"I beg to differ Rapha. I'm always number one and you know it! I was here first!" Magnus counters.

Before they could get into their bickering match, Alec grabbed Magnus' hand shushing him so he could finish. He shakes his head at his friends. "This is Magnus Bane. My boyfriend and best friend."

"Meaning I'm number one Santiago! How you like them apples!" Magnus shouts causing everyone to double over with laughter.

"Fuck you, Bane!"

"No thanks, you're not my type. Plus I have this sex-god boyfriend to handle that!"

"Magnus!!"

"What? Darling, it's the truth!"

Alec picked the bridge of his nose trying to contain his blush, it was harder for him to do that once Magnus wrapped his arms around him holding him tightly. Alec wraps on arms around Magnus's shoulders pulling him closer. His employees cooed at the sight and smiled at the couple.

"Right, like I said, don't show them any special treatment. Now on to pressing matters.... my show is only three months away, and we are behind more than ever. It's crunch time guys, we need to pick up the production. I've hired 20 more seamstresses to help us, so we can be ahead of schedule. Now, I have to go yell at Frank for my damn fabrics. Oh, Chick Fila and Zaxby's for dinner guys, just a way to say thank you for working so hard! Enjoy!"

He dismissed his team, then kissed Magnus goodbye. Which his boyfriend whined. "Baby I promise you'll have me all to yourself tonight. But if I don't get this work done, then you won't see me until Monday, and I know you don't want that. How about you and the gang join me in my office for lunch okay? Ask Ragnor to give you my lunch, please. I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon darling."

Alec felt somewhat better as he walked away from his love. He knew they would be alright, once they talked about everything. 


	5. Chp 5

It's been a week for the gang at boot camp and they were feeling it. They would moan and hiss in pain every time they had to move. Even Isabelle and Magnus were sore, but never once did they complain. If they wanted a modeling career, they would have to go through training anyway. The group thanked Alec for the job and apologized for being selfish and for being a bad friend. They promised to make it up to him, but Alec told them it wasn't necessary.

Sophia took Alec to the Mercedes dealership and bought him a dark red G-Wagon with black and red leather interior and tinted windows. Alec lost his mind when they presented it to him. She explained that she bought it a few weeks ago, and was going to give it to him as a birthday present but after hearing what her brother did to him. She didn't hesitate to give him the keys.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiL19u75YLZAhWI7VMKHV2uBwMQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F273030796137034969%2F&psig=AOvVaw3h_TLAbQe6P67S1XMO6BVR&ust=1517508379637358)

 

Alec thanked her and peppered her face with kisses like he uses to do when he was a boy. "You're the best aunt EVER!!" Sophia giggled and pushed him away.

"Flattery will get you everything, my nephew. Now come on, I have to meet this boyfriend of yours. From the pictures of you two, I would say your relationship is serious yes?"

Alec blushed a deep red. "Yes it is, and I love him to the moon and back. We talked that night, he was so mad after finding out my true identity, he almost broke up with me. I was devastated, he's my best friend the only one apart from you that really knows me inside and out. But after I explained to him about my parents and how they treated me he understood why I stayed anonymous. But he was still upset that I didn't tell him, so I had a lot of making up to do that night. Well, I still am, even though he told me that I was forgiven. I want to give him the world. Hell, my new line is dedicated to him, but he doesn't know that yet. He'll find out at the end of the show."

Sophia had tears in her eyes watching her nephew pour his heart out about his boyfriend. That's all she ever wanted for him- for him to be happy and never let anyone bring him down. "So he's fashion designer as well?"

"Yes, he's always been into fashion, but I think he's like modeling a little more. Though I plan on surprising him with a job at my company to start him off. I might surprise him with it on his birthday. What do you think?"

"I think," Sophia started. "That's it's an awesome idea. He could learn a lot from you and so could the others since you have been in this industry longer than they have. But don't rush into it, let him make the decision himself, especially of her plans on going to college.  An education can also help him in that department. Aren't you planning on taking online classes while you're working?"

"Yes, I've already been excepted to NYU and thanks to the college credits I have so far. I can earn my bachelor's degree in three years instead of four. I was supposed to graduate last year but I chose to stay behind and further my education. Though the principal didn't agree with my choices and wants me to graduate in December. She says I'm wasting my time there, and have put in for me to receive my diploma in the mail and at the beginning of January I will be attending NYU. Though it's going to be tough once the world finds out about my identity, I'm going to need to hire bodyguards when I have to attend classes." Alec sighs, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

His aunt understood his mood and changed the subject. "How did your siblings take the news of you coming out as Gideon Archer?"

Alec laughed. "It's surprising how none of them figured it out. I mean, Gideon is my middle name, and I love archery. I don't know how they didn't put to-and-to together. They were stunned and didn't know how to take it, but after I snapped and put them in their place for being jerks. They've dialed down the teasing and judging. But other than that, everything is good."

"That's good. They've always been your parents favorite, that's why I took you under my wing. No one deserves to be treated as a stepchild that no one wants. They gave those two everything, and never batted an eye at you and its sad your siblings did the same thing. Walking over you like you didn't matter, but they see that you are now. I just can't wait until your parents find out the truth, and know that their son is richer than the both of them. That's so sad. But let's stop with the heavy and get lunch."

Alec smiled and pulled in front of chick fil a. "I need to make sure the catering company delivered the food today." Alec took out his phone and texted Ragnor and Catarina to see how everything was going.  It's Thursday, and Alec made plans to send out an email giving everyone a day off. Magnus had a game Friday night and couldn't miss it and Alec wanted to attend to support his love.

"Oooo, what are you spoiling them with today?"

"Um, it's a cheat day so I had pizza, fries, wings, Philly cheese steaks brought in for everyone. But let's get food I'm starving. I haven't eaten since yesterday, but don't tell Magnus that, he'll kick my ass. I was working on his birthday present until 4 in the morning and forgot to eat. He went home after practice to sleep and do his homework. I didn't want to keep him up, I know that he's tired. They work the models hard so he's always exhausted by the end of the night, and really I don't want people at my place until its finished. They recently just finished painted the walls and bathrooms Monday, and it's still drying.

"But my furniture comes next week, then he's moving in with me. We planned for him to move in at the end of May, but he didn't want it to be that long. We're inseparable and can't stand being apart for long periods of time. He even sneaks out of boot camp just to see my face or kiss me." Alec sighs thinking about his boyfriend adorableness.

"You've got it bad," Sophia chuckles. "I can't wait to meet the man that has my nephew wrapped around his finger." Alec rolls his eyes and mutters "does not" under his breath.

******  
The entered the boot camp room and saw everyone taking a break eating lunch. Cat and Ragnor looked to be close to tears laughing at something, but Alec couldn't tell he was too far away. He didn't see his boyfriend's face and was extremely disappointed. He felt empty without his other half, not wanting his employees to see him looking miserable, he smiled and greeted everyone.

Most of the models knew Sophia from previous years, so he didn't need to introduce her to them, just his gang if he could find them. "Hey, if you're looking for your crazy ass group, there on the other side of the runway whining because their body hurts. Today was a workout day, and we worked them hard in the gym. The models aren't happy with us today, but they'll thank us in the end. Some of them are so out of fit, he didn't make any sense. We instructed them to stick to their diets and workout, but it seems like the majority of them didn't listen. Now every day before strutting we're having them work out. Surprisingly Magnus, Jace, Raphael, Clary, Simon, and Izzy didn't have a problem keeping up with the trainer. We recorded everything so you can watch it later today." Cat finished explaining what went on today, and Alec was not happy with his models not sticking to their routines. But he'll fix that in just a second.

Alec walked onto the platform so everyone could see him. He saw Magnus laying on his stomach, head on his arms face buried in Alec's hoodie. The rest of the group were engrossed in their significant others, but Magnus was alone. Alec felt bad, but he'll make it up to his boyfriend later.

"Attention!" Alec shouted. "I've received news that my models aren't working out like they should be." Alec sighs, "This makes me truly upset, and now I have to punish you. So from now on there will be no more cheat days for you lot. You will only have fruits, vegetables and everything on your diet list. Until I see that you've changed your habits, this will be permanent. Which is a shame because we're having an all you could eat buffet for my birthday. Don't make me ban you from my dinner celebration, I don't like being the bad guy. Now, if you haven't checked your emails, I've given you the day off tomorrow and this weekend to rest your bodies and catch up on sleep or homework. I know some of you are behind, and I apologize for that, I will change the end time later and send it to your emails."

Alec looks at his watch. "it's 5:30 now, and since I'm feeling generous today, I'll let you off at 6. Finish eating, and get out of here."

They cheer and clap screaming out "Thank You!"

Alec couldn't even get off the platform before he was tackled to the floor and assaulted with kisses. He giggled and welcomed them. Magnus kissed him breathlessly, but he didn't care about oxygen at the moment. "I missed you today! You weren't at school or in your office. I would know, I've snuck off at least five times but you weren't here! Why you haven't even texted me at all today. I've been lonely without you baby. Explain Lightwood or feel my wrath!"

"I think I can explain that." Sophia cut in, looking amused at the scene in front of her. "I kidnapped him all day, I apologize nephew in law. We needed to catch up on some things and h needed a new car, but enough about that. Come with me, we have much to discuss! How about some embarrassing stories?"

Magnus face lit up, he tried to get up but Alec wouldn't let him. He held Magnus tightly not wanting to let go, or hear let his aunt tell her embarrassing stories. "Alexander darling, I must hear these stories, its vital information! Let go!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Alec whined.

Magnus smirked, he knew how to get his way when it came to his boyfriend. He leaned down to whisper in Alec's ear so only he could hear it. "If you let me go speak with your aunt, Ill reward you with the best sex of your life tonight. I'll even let you tie me up, and fuck me hard I won't be able to stand."

Alec groaned "Fuck" he whispered. "Okay, but don't belong okay?" Magnus nodded and kissed him goodbye. He watched Sophia, Magnus, Izzy, and Clary leave and probably head to Alec's office. He sighed and laid back on the platform resting his eyes, but it was short lived when Jace bopped him on the head with his empty water bottle. "You know something, Jace, I just don't like you!"

Jace shrugged and rolled his eyes. "SHOW ME THE CAR!!"

Alec jumped up and ran to the elevator. "FOLLOW ME, MEN! ITS A BEAUT!" The rest of the group followed Alec outside so he could show off his new baby.

 

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiBtqnhqYPZAhWjtlkKHcBqDOkQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fprettyboyyalec%2Fstatus%2F855288309286805504&psig=AOvVaw0OiViV6b5MknPm3wTQekJc&ust=1517526656435736)

Magnus after working out :)


	6. Chp 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjuqsz-wYXZAhXEx1kKHR08DH8QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Faminoapps.com%2Fpage%2Fcomunidad-de-shadowhunters%2F386037%2Falec-lightwood-jefe-del-instituto-de-nueva-york&psig=AOvVaw19wo2DxwcLkqJGTYicz5Dg&ust=1517598726889786)

 

 

 

"Magnus, I know own you're tired and it's late but can you do a favor for me?" Sophia asked her new bestie.

Magnus raised an eyebrow

"Sure, I guess I can put off sleep for another hour or two. What's up?"

Magnus could barely keep his eyes open let alone stand. He had soccer practice after school, and boot camp. How he managed to get through both without passing out, was a miracle.

"I need you to run up and fetch your boyfriend. He's not answering his phone, I fear work has caused him to pass out again."

Magnus sighed. Alec has been working triple and it's starting to affect his health. He barely eats, or sleep anymore. All he does is sketch, cut, sow and stitch. In two days he's made 20 different outfits by himself. If he keeps this up, he won't need help finishing the rest. Magnus was very proud of his boyfriend but sometimes annoyed. He hated when Alec would neglect his health just to finish his work. Magnus nodded and made his way towards the elevators. His body protested in every step.

"Thank you, Magnus! I'll see you in December!" Sophia shouted. Magnus turned to look her in the eyes.

"You're leaving? Why am I just now finding this out? I thought we had something special! The betrayal!"

"Shut up drama queen," Sophia chuckled. "I have my own line I need to work on back in Paris, and I've been here way too long already. I do love being with my nephew, but duty calls. Maybe when this over you'll visit Paris sometime. I'm sure Alec wouldn't mind showing you his company in Paris."

"His company in Paris? Just how rich is Alexander exactly?" Magnus spoke to himself, but Sophia heard him and laughed.

"Oh honey, Alec has been in this industry since 14, and with his success with his clothing, he became a millionaire at 15, you tell me just how rich he is now that he's 18," Sophia said sounding proud of her nephew.

Magnus nearly choked on his own saliva. He knew Alec was rich, but not that rich. His boyfriend clearly left that out. He probably didn't want his friends to think of him differently. Magnus told him a million times they wouldn't do that, but Alec will forever be a worry wart.

"Well, have a safe flight to Paris, I'll miss you tons! Thank you for sharing your wisdom with us these few weeks." Magnus hugged her goodbye and watched her leave the building. Sighing he walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

Alec has been so busy working with his fashion show, he hardly speaks the English language anymore. He's always yelling at someone on the phone speaking in French or other Languages that makes Magnus's head spin, as well as his friends. Even at school.....When any of them ask him a question, they get a reply in a different language. It's gotten to the point they had to download an English translator app to understand him.

Alec even cursed out one of their teachers from taking his phone. Calling him a few vulgar names, and getting him detention, which made him snap even more. Alec was not in the mood for any of his shirts that day and him taking his phone while he was talking to one of his clients about something important was the wrong move.

"You inspire my inner serial killer." Alec says deadly calm."

The teacher looked at him with wide eyes while the class gasped at Alec's behavior. Especially his friends, they knew Alec's been under a lot of pressure, but damn. He was on a rampage and didn't care one bit.

"Mr. Lightwood, don't say things like that, the principal-"

"Yeah, yeah," Alec interrupted the teacher. "Can you finish your life story another day, I have a meeting to get to and you're holding me up! Brains aren't everything, in fact, your case they're nothing."

The class cut up. No one has ever had the balls to talk back to Mr. Starkweather so it was amusing to watch.

"Are you insulting a teacher Mr. Lightwood?" Starkweather asked. "If you are, that's an automatic suspension."

Alec scoffed, "No, no, I'm not insulting you, I'm describing you as a brain dead teacher that doesn't know when to mind his own business!"

"Mr. Lightwood I will not have you insulting me like this! You will fail this class if you're suspended, now apologize."

Alec raised a brow at his teacher. "What language are you speaking? Cause it sounds like bullshit. Please do me the favor of suspending me, you no good teaching cunt! I'm just here getting free credits anyway if you haven't noticed you, cretin. My diploma is in the mail already. Now give me my fucking phone or feel the wrath of my lawyer, and I'm not talking about my dimwitted parents either."

Mr. Starkweather was speechless, never has a student spoken to him like this. He handed Alec back his phone and watch as Alec typed away on his phone not giving a fuck about anything else.

"Close your mouth, stop staring at me and finish your boring ass lecture! You know what, better yet, I'm leaving." Alec looks over at Magnus and kisses him deeply. "I'm sorry I have to leave you like this, but I promise to make it up to you baby." He stood and walked to the door, then turned around.

"Gang, BZ will pick you up after school, or of any of you would like to leave now, let's go then, I'm running late to a meeting and Archer isn't happy about it."

Magnus, Izzy, Jace, Simon, Clary, and Raphael all got their things and left the class ignoring the teacher's protests. That was a crazy day, to say the least. But Alec treated them all to a shopping trip to make up for the trouble he caused them.

Magnus was broken out of his thoughts when the elevator dinged. Magnus knocked twice, but there was no reply. He noticed the office changed since the last time he visited when he walked inside. Large tables with rolls upon rolls of fabric and piles of crinkled papers were all over the floor. Easels were propped against the back wall with half-finished sketches of outfits.

The desk was a cluttered mess of pencils, markers, pens, sketch pads, coffee cups, and Alec was in the mist of it half asleep sketching with a blue color pencil and bloody fingers from getting pricked as he probably hand sewed some pieces together. Alec looked so tired, with the dark bags under his puffy eyes. Working 24/7, attending school and getting his loft together it's no wonder he hasn't eaten or had a good nice rest.

Magnus leaned in to kiss him awake, reaching out to brush away the hair that has fallen on his face. "Alec honey, you need to get up. It's late, come on let's get you home."

Alec groaned scrunching up his nose in protest. Magnus cooed at his cuteness.

"Come on baby, it's midnight. We have school in the morning. Now, let's go."

"I can't Mags, I have to finish this sketch then I'll leave I promise. You should go, I'll catch up in a bit." Alec mutter groggily.

"Alexander." Magnus huffed clearly getting annoyed now. He's  tired himself and just wanted to sleep. Hearing his name Alec opened his eyes halfway to look at Magnus. He could tell his boyfriend was just as tired as he was and both of them just wanted to sleep. Alec has spent more days sleeping in his office, it became a second home for him. Standing up, he took Magnus' hand and lead him through a secret door behind a portrait that leads him into a medium size room with huge tinted glass windows. It was like a small office but it held a king sized bed, with a clothing rack.

Alec pulled him towards another room which turned out to be a bathroom with a walk-in shower. Magnus felt like crying. His body was craving for a hot shower to relax his sore muscles. "Let's shower, then we can sleep here. We're both ways too tired to drive anywhere. You can take some clothes from my clothes rack, I have your sizes there or you could sleep naked and in the morning we'll go down to the closet and pick out some clothes for school. How does that sound?"

Magnus leans up and kisses Alec softly. "That sounds amazing, my body is in so much pain I can barely stand."

Alec helped Magnus out of his clothes carefully not wanting to cause his love any more pain. He then turned the water on warm after getting undressed. Alec gently pulled Magnus under the sprayer turning the nob counterclockwise so the water could get hotter. Magnus sighed as the hot water relaxed his muscles along with Alec massaging his shoulders and back. He rested his head on Alec's shoulder as he washed his back gently. Having Alec's hands over his body made him relax even more and he almost fell asleep.

Alec washed Magnus' hair for him, then rinsed it out. "I'm going to wrap a towel around your waist love, can you brush your teeth while I finish up? I know you're tired, but help me out please."

Magnus nods, and walks out the shower, and headed straight towards the sink. He grabbed a new toothbrush and brushed his teeth. Alec soon joined him, then lead him back out to the room. Alec dried Magnus' body and helped him get into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Magnus was dead to the world. Alec smiled at his adorable boyfriend as he dried himself off. He set his alarm so they wouldn't be late for school, then joined Magnus in bed.

They both slept peacefully that night then they've had in days.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj5vcmfxIXZAhXDwFkKHcAwBG0QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fhygall.com%2F61430976&psig=AOvVaw3JZLhzybMChLZ1riRbGQex&ust=1517602444286400)

 

 


	7. Chp7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse and Robert are assholes.

Robert and Maryse Lightwood decided to make a surprise appearance demanding to speak with Gideon Archer. The man that has taken their children from them, and Alec's cover as his assistant needed to be kept up. He didn't have time for their bullshit today or trying to give his company a bad name. Alec was feeling a little under the weather- oh who was he kidding? Alec felt like shit. His body was achy all over, he had chills, sniffles, fever, sore throat, voice somewhat gone, headaches, and a deadly cough. On top of that, he has to deal with his homophobic parents.

He met them down in the lobby and told his team to call him by his first name so he cover can stay intact. The world would soon find out the truth, but that's in two months. For now, they didn't deserve the luxury of a tour around his business.

"Well if it isn't the homophobes as they live and breathe. What can we do for you?"

They looked shocked and surprised by their older sons outburst. They schooled their faces and put on a fake smile. Ugh, it made Alec sicker than he already felt.

"Alexander." Maryse started. "Why aren't you at school? Did you drop out? That's not attractive, you will never find a wife being a high school drop out. You should go back immediately."

"No one would want an uneducated man working for their company. I'm surprised Gideon Archer kept you around. Speaking of which, we would like to meet him and have a look at this beautiful establishment. Fetch him for us, like the good errand boy you are." Robert spat out.

Everyone heard what the two of them said and judging by their facial expressions they wanted to kick their asses for talking about their boss like that. Alec gave them a slight head shake, signaling them to stand down and not cause a scene. One thing Alec can say about his employees is that they are very loyal and protective of their boss. Most of them are older than him and see him as their son or younger brother. So they are ready to pounce at any time. (Ride or die)

Alec politely smiles not letting them get to him. He has heard all of this before and hasn't let it affect him. He breathed in and spoke calmly. "Oops, I knew I forget something. Dear parents, I'm gayyyyyyy!!!! But I guess I can let your ignorance pass again like I have been doing for 6 years now. Now about school.... I see you didn't get the memo. I should've graduated at 16 but I chose to stay with my friends and my gorgeous boyfriend. The principal didn't want me wasting my time there and wanted me to start college early. So you see I work full time here, as Archer's assistant. And since I'm his assistant I have the authority to tell the two of you to fuck off! And have a nice day. Security will escort you out, homophobes are not welcome on the premises. Gideon Archer thanks you for your visit, but you're not worth his time. Byeeeeeeee!!"

Alec snapped his fingers and 10 of his men circled his parents completely catching them off guard. They weren't expecting to be thrown out by their own son and tried to protest. "You can't kick someone out of a place that doesn't belong to you," Maryse exclaimed. Alec wanted to tell them right then and there who he was but thought better of it. He couldn't wait to see their reaction when they find out from the news, rather than Alec himself.

He smiled brighter than he has all day, just hearing that made the wait worth it. "Actually I do. If you come back here again Mr. Archer will file a restraining order against you. Now get out, you're causing a scene and we have things to do. Again have a great day!" With that his guards made sure they were out the building, a few men escorted them to their car, making sure they didn't try any funny business.

Alec started shivering like crazy. BZ ran to him before he fell. "Alec you're on fire! We need to get you to the hospital right now."

Alec shook his head no, disagreeing with going to the hospital. "I'm fine BZ, don't worry about me. I just need to make it to my office. I have sewing to finish, it's just a little cough."

BZ groaned. He hated his boss's stubbornness sometimes. Ragnor, Cat, and everyone in the lobby surrounded them. They all looked worried, but Alec ensured them that he was fine. He was literally shaking in BZ's arms. "That's it, I'm taking you to the hospital without your permission." Alec tried to protest against it but no words came out. His voice was shot, he was feeling dizzy, and his vision was going in and out.

"Don't worry boss, we got you covered. Just relax today." That was the last thing Alec heard before he passed out and welcomed the darkness.

********  
Mpov

The gang was sitting in Mr. Starkweather's class taking a test when my phone vibrated in my pants pocket. I hit ignore because I didn't want my phone to get taken or my fail my test because I disrupted the class. Yeah, Mr. Starkweather was petty like that, he would fail you for the tiniest thing. I sighed long. I missed my baby so much I could barely concentrate on anything else. He finished with school sacked because I couldn't kiss him whenever I wanted to. I barely see him at work now, the fashion show is just two months away so he works long hours at a time and sometimes he works nonstop, getting little to no sleep.

My phone vibrated loudly causing Mr. Starkweather to look in my direction and glare daggers at me. He was about to say something when a voice cut through from the intercom. "Mr. Starkweather pardons the interruptions but I need Isabelle and Jace Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Simon Lewis, Clary Fairchild, and Raphael Santiago to come to the front office immediately for check-out."

We looked at each other and bolted from our seats, throwing our half-finished test papers at our teacher. "Their own the way."

We ran all the way to the other side of the school with worried and confused faces. Bursting into the office we saw Catarina pacing the floor with sadness written on her face. "Cat? What's wrong?"

She stopped pacing and flew into my arms, hugging me tightly. I  started panicking now, my mind was racing and the only person that came to my mind was my love. Alexander. "Cat is Alexander alright?" She shook her head no and hurried us out the office.   
She speed walked to the company's SUV, gesturing for us to follow her.

"Alec is in the hospital.." My heart began to race, I immediately thought the worst. Is he going to die, was he in an accident and needs immediate surgery, does he need a blood transfusion, do... she broke me out of my thoughts to finish telling us what happened.

"When he came in this morning he looked off, he was sweaty and shivering. We asked him if he was okay, he said he was fine, but his voice was gone and we could tell when he spoke it hurt. He would wince every time. Then Maryse and Robert showed up saying all kinds of shit to him. They demanded they see Gideon Archer and see a tour of his establishment, but Alec told them no. They were real assholes saying no female or company would want a high school drop out."

"Alec's done with school though, he didn't drop out," Izzy says. Cat nods, and continues. "Yeah, but your parents didn't know that. Alec changed his address months before he moved out. So they didn't get a letter in the mail explaining his diploma. He dismissed them after he told them off, but then he started swaying around and clasped, but nor before BZ caught him before his head smashed into the floor. We could feel the heat radiating from his body. It felt like his whole body was on fire. BZ rushed him to the hospital where they told him that he had a fever of 108. They incubated him for his airway protection. They put fans around him, and cooling blanket. They said it's hyperthermia, and needed to treat him asap. When his temperature is 102 they're moving him to ICU for further treatment. He'll be in the hospital for a week or so.  They said it's a miracle he didn't have a seizure. Thank God he didn't. When he's better I am going to kick his ass for having me freaking out like this. Ragnor and I had to tell the staff what happened and they could barely keep it together. We sent everyone home for the today and tomorrow so they can pull themselves together. He's under so much pressure and trying to prove people wrong it's no wonder he fell ill. He works so hard, but he's been going hard nonstop for weeks. We need to do better at keeping him away from the office sometimes. If we see that he's exerting himself, we make him go home and sleep. I don't know what we'll do without him. He's the glue that keeps us all together."

Tears were in my eyes hearing this about my love. I told him to rest and relax but he didn't listen to me. My chest was in so much pain, it was hard to breathe. My baby was laying in a hospital with tunes in his mouth helping him breathe. This was the last straw. I'm moving in, rather he likes it or not. I don't care about his apartment not being ready for guests, he needed me and I needed him and I will make sure he hears me next time he wants to be stupid and work himself to death.

We pulled into the hospital parking lot and made our way to the elevators.  Somehow news got out that Alec was in the hospital and his fans showed up. It's going to be a long emotional day, and I don't think I'm prepared for it. Alec's security escorted us to the hospital, never leaving our side until we reached the waiting room. People were confused as to who we were, but some new us from social media. Alexander likes to give his employees shouts on Twitter and Instagram and fans follow them. He puts his models out there so they can get recognized and job offers. He does anything to help them start their careers, just like he's doing with us. He's a sweet human.

"Are you Alec Lightwood's family?" The doctor asks. We all stand and nod yes. He smiles as he looks at our faces. "I'm Dr. Gray. No need to look sad, he's out of danger now. His temperature has gone down immensely and we've moved him to the ICU for further cooling. We've run numerous of test and they all came back negative. All of his organs are working properly, no brain damage, he's going to be just fine. He's still incubated, by tomorrow his temperature should be regular and we'll move him to another room and take the tube out so he.can breathe on his own. I want to keep him here for a few more days to make sure his temperature doesn't spike again and runs some more tests before we discharge him. We've sat up a private waiting room for you, and I want to apologize for my nurses. They get excited when famous people are emitted into the hospital. Not to worry, they will be suspended for releasing patient information. Please follow me this way."

We follow the doctor out to a waiting room so we can be alone and not get harassed by any fans or nurses. This doctor seems familiar to me, but I just can't place where I've seen her before. BZ joins us and kisses the doctor sweetly. Then it clicks, that BZ wife, but where was his husband? My question was answered when Will walked into the room with his dazzling smile. I swear he looks like the older version of my boyfriend but with blue eyes. I watch the three interact with each other and it's a beautiful sight. I'm just wishing I had my other half to comfort me, but I'll stick with Catarina for now.

"Hey guys, I'm Will Herondale, also a close friend of Alec's though when he wakes up I'm going to kill him for scaring me half to death! But don't tell him I said that, I have a reputation to uphold." We all laugh and I'm forever grateful to the tension diffuser. I needed a laugh with all the emotions I have coursing through my body.

"Now, how about I order some lunch for us and we can go over how to prevent this knucklehead from ending up in the hospital again. Also, a way to calm Sophie down when she gets here. She may be nice, but when it comes to Alec she could be lethal."

"Wait you called Aunt Sophia? Will, she's going to kill us! Why would you risk my beautiful face like that?" Jace complains getting a smack in the back of the head by Izzy.

"Shut up Jace! She's his emergency contact. It's better her then our parents. I can't be around them right now or I might end up in jail for manslaughter."

"Same! I'll help you get rid of the body."

"Tessa!" Will exclaims obviously appalled hearing his wife talk about murdering someone.

"What? Don't act like you wouldn't do the same! You've hated them as much as I have. Even Sophia can't stand to be around her own brother. Why do you think she never visits anymore?"

Will thinks about it for a moment, then rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'm in. But I get the first stab!"

Everyone burst into laughter. We are a bunch of misfits I swear.

"How long will Alexander be in the ICU?" I ask. I just need to know that he will really help okay.

They look at me, and Tessa comes to hug me tightly. "Don't worry Magnus, Alec is strong, it's only for a day, but we can take you to see him as you want. I know how impossible he is to you, we all know. Would you like to see him?"

I nod yes, unable to stop the tears from falling. I know my damn makeup is a mess. Making a mental note to ask Izzy for some makeup remover wipes so I can clean my face. She takes me by the hand and leads me through a few doors, and into a glass room filled with nurses working around my beloved, keeping him cool, and switching out his IV bags. My baby looks so small, he's lost so much weight these few weeks, from not eating and all the stress. He has huge dark bags under his eyes, face red from his fever, lips cracked from dehydration, and his lashes hair is all over the place. But he still looks beautiful to me, even with a tube hanging out of his mouth.

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiZ0cL5norZAhXHpFkKHbntCWEQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fpeachseokjin.co.vu%2Fpost%2F156024173993%2Fhighwarlockofbrooklyn-magnus-bane-in-detail&psig=AOvVaw1rIsOIfA2YauzR2VgrTqMX&ust=1517764341347375)

 

He doesn't look to be in pain, and I'm grateful for that. I lean down and kiss his forehead whispering how much I love him into his ear. Then leaves the room with Tessa. "Thank you for letting me see him, Tessa. I can't function properly without him, and it's going to be hard not being near him daily. It hurts being away from him right now, but I have to be so he can get better. I'm sorry if I look and sound like a lovesick teen, but that's how we are with each other."

"Oh, Magnus." She chuckles. "I'm just the same with Will and Jem. Yes, Will works for me, but we still miss Jems presence when he's working for Alec. But he's here a lot now because Alec knows how much we need one another. He gives Jem weeks off so we can be together and still gets paid for it. It's rare when Alec calls him to pick him up or his clients because he likes to drive himself and he doesn't like interrupting our alone time. That boy has the biggest heart I've ever seen, and I'm grateful that he has someone to care for him just as much. So thank you, Magnus, for making him happy. Lord knows he deserves it. Now come on, let's go pig out on junk food, and I promise not to tell Alec about it." She winks and we walk back to the room just in time to see Jace grab a whole box of pepperoni pizza for himself. He'll definitely be working that off in two days.

I sat between Izzy and Clary and the leaned into me for comfort. I couldn't ask for a better duo than these two ladies. I prayed that my darling would get better so I can lay with him in bed. I sighed and ate a piece of cheese pizza, just to have something in my stomach because I didn't really have an appetite today. It'll pick back up once I see his beautiful hazel eyes shine brightly as he looks into mines.

I miss him dearly....

 

 


	8. chp8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia doesn't play around

"HI, where here to see Alexander Lightwood he has admitted here three days ago."

"Are you Maryse and Robert Lightwood?"

"Yes." They answer together.

"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed anywhere near this patient. His guardian said no one by whose name will be allowed to see him."

"But he's our son, and we're his parents, surely this must be a mistake."

"No, I'm sorry ma'am but it's not. I could let you speak to his guardian if you would like."

"Yes, that would be nice. No one has the authority to banned me from seeing my son."

The nurse dials the room and waits for someone to answer. "Yes hi, I have a Maryse and Robert Lightwood here to see Alexa Lightwood. But they aren't allowed upstairs, would you mind coming to explain to them the situation? Thank you."

"They will be with you shortly, in the meantime, you can wait in the seats behind you."

"Thank you."

The couple waits until they hear heel footsteps approaching them. They turn their heads and grimace. The woman smirks evilly. "Robert, Maryse how long has it been since the last time I saw either of you? What are you doing here? She asks nicely.

"Sophia. We're here to see our son, and what gives you the right to across as his legal guardian? You don't have the permission to do that."

"Actually I do Maryse." She chuckles. "You see when you toss your son out at the age of 17, you lose your rights to be his parents. You see we've been meeting with lawyers for years and when you threw him out on the street with nothing, everything fell into place. You no longer have a say in anything he does, I do. So if he doesn't want you here, then you aren't allowed near him." She hands them each an envelope. " You've been served. From now on, you are to stay 50,000 feet away from him. Meaning you can't be here, now have a great day!"

Maryse steps into Sophia's face with pure rage and Sophia matched her rage. "Let's get one thing straight Maryse. I've never like you, from the day Robert brought you into our home and introduced you to us as his fiancé. I knew right then you were evil and was only with him for his money. You never actually cared about him, but he's still too blind to see it. You've treated Alec like he was the stepchild of your family, while you treated the other two like they were your pride and joys and even got them to turn against their own brother. The one that raised them while you two were out on vacation having affairs."

They both gasps, but Maryse didn't back down.

"Oh yeah, I know all about the two of you, and so do your children. You thought you were keeping it under wraps, but dear old Isabelle found out her daddy was an unfaithful cunt, and so was her whole of a mother! Now, what do you have? Three kids that want nothing to do with you after what you said about their sweet brother at his workplace. Everyone can testify against what you said, hell it's on camera so there's no use in lying because they've seen the footage. Now, Maryse you might want to step out of my face sweetie because you and I both know that you're all talk, but I'm not. Don't let these heels, and dresses fool you. I will beat your ass up and down this fucking hospital, and take that charge for protecting mines. The question is would you?"

They stared at her with shocked and wide eyes, and couldn't say a thing. "You have no right over Jace and Isabelle. They still live under our roof, and are still minors."

Sophia chuckled innocently. "You act as if I care. I love those two true indeed, but not as much as I love Alec. You see, I've raised Alec all his life, don't you remember? You would leave him home alone, so you could travel the world together? I took him in, when you wanted nothing to do with him, he's my son. Not yours, I only wish I could've taken him from you all those years ago, but my mother begged me not to. " she shook her head. "I should've followed my gut, but God works in mysterious ways does he not? You've lost such a gem, and it's too late for you all to see it. Now get your cheating asses the fuck out of this hospital before this call the police and tell them you're violated the restraining order."

She watched them leave and smiled as she made her way back upstairs to see her darling nephew. They were taking his tube out his mouth since he woke up not long ago. Sophia was hoping by the time she reaches his room, it's out and he's alright.

******

"His throat will be sore for a few days, but with the antibiotics and the pain medication, he should.be as good as new. Now we've run some tests again, just making sure all of his organs are working properly, and good news they are. So by the end of the day, he should be healthy enough to go home and rest. Now, I know he's going to give you problems because he's a stubborn asshole, not to worry we have something to help him sleep. We've noticed with the dark circles around his eyes, that Alec hasn't been sleeping. It seems like days at a time, so I've prescribed some sleeping pills for him to take, do not mix them with his pain medicine. But with the prescription I prescribed him, they should knock him right out anyway. Now, I will send a nurse up with something soft for him to eat." Tessa says to me. I thanked her before she left the room.

Alec was staring at me with this loving expression and it made me feel good inside. He gestured for me to come to him, and I did with no hesitation.

"Hi." He croaked out. I slapped his arm shushing him.

"You shouldn't be talking. You just got a tube removed from.your throat and it looked like it fucking hurt. Now I need to talk to you about some things you may or may not like."

He frowned but waited for me to continue. I cleared my throat and began speaking.

"Okay, so I know you said you wanted to wait until May for us to move in together, but that was just a caution if we broke up right?"

He nods and still looks confused. Oh God, he is sexy, it should be a fucking crime.

"Well we are never breaking up, and you are such with me for the rest of our lives. I moved all my stuff in yesterday, and it's sort of a mess. I know own I'm sorry, but I need time to organize my closet. There's so much room, I might have to order extra shelves for my shoes. Are you okay with this? I don't want to impose on anything."

He chuckles and pulls me closers to him, almost pulling me on the bed beside him. "Magnus, I told you I wanted you to move in with me weeks ago. I thought you would've done it by now. I didn't expect for you to actually listen to me when I said I didn't want anyone to see the house yet. It's our place, and I want you to have just as much say as I do. You can decorate the loft any way you want it but leave my workspace alone. No one enters my workshop Magnus and I mean it! I will be installing security cameras in the house so I would know when someone peeks around my things." Alec coughs a bit. "But I'm happy that you made up your mind. Now, what about your parents? What did they say about you moving in with me?"

I laughed. "They helped me pack my bags. Traitors! They said we should've gotten our own place years ago with all the time we spend together. They made me promise to let them visit once you're better and the house is together. I didn't let anyone inside, I knew you wouldn't be happy with that, but the couches that you bought are so fucking comfortable! So is the bed we picked out, So when you get out the hospital we are going to have some fun in that bed aren't we?"

"Damn right we are," Alec whispers out.

We were so wrapped in each other's world we didn't know we had an audience until they cleared their throats. We both looked to our right and smiled brightly. Sophia was standing there with BZ and Catarina. They looked amused but didn't say a word.

"How is my darling nephew doing? Better I hope because, after im.done with you, you're going to end right back in the very damn room! What we're you think Alexander Gideon?  You could've died! You risked your life for your upcoming show, which I understand. But never have I done it with the risk of my health. You should've to take some time off and worked from home! Alec, you can make a full line in your sleep, you don't need to be at work to do so. So as of today, I am ordering you to take the rest of the week off and trust your team to handle things at work. Ragnor can check on the production, and Cat can train your models to be runway ready. Everyone knows what they have to do cupcake, you hired them for a reason. I need to fly back to Paris, I have my own shows to prepare for and also prepare for your show in March. So I leave you in the capable hands of your boyfriend, your second in command, and the honorable BZ, but he's taking me to the airport. Also, your parents stopped by and tried to cause a scene, but not to worry darling, I handle them easily. They aren't allowed 50,000 within you. They might as well move to another state, but they might try and drag Jace and Izzy with them. But I doubt they would get far. Now, BZ if you please."

She kissed us goodbye and made her way to the airport again. Alec pulled me down and kissed me hard, long and passionately. Damn, I missed the taste of his lips. He tried to pull away, but I deepened the kiss not letting him escape. He giggled into the kiss, causing me to laugh. He is the cutest teddy bear ever.

"Ahem" Catarina cleared her throat getting our attention. We rolled our eyes at her, but she acted like she didn't see it. "What can we do for you Cat?"

She rolled her eyes and just smiled at the two of us. "Well, it's good to see that you are alright boss. Everyone is worried about you, we've been updating them on your condition, and they put together a card for you. I'll just leave it on the table, you'll get to it later. Also, I have exciting news!"

"Okay, what's the news?" Alec asked hesitantly.

"I finally broke Simon and Clary! I mean you have to see them when you get back to the office. They look amazing. They might even be thinking about a career in modeling! I'm excited!" She claps and bounces on the balls of her feet. We laugh and congratulate her before she joins us on the bed making Alec laugh so hard he's crying.

I love hearing that sound. It warms my soul, and I want to hear it all the time. A nurse brought Alec some jello and some strawberry ice cream which we all shared as we watched project runway season 6 and critique their work like we always do.

A few hours later Alec gets discharged and is giving specific instructions to rest, and not stress himself out. Which I attend to making sure he is stress-free. *wink* We still have a lot to unpack so we'll just spend the next few days getting the house together, and while I'm  at school he can work on new designs I know he's itching to get out. We make it home, and BZ helps bring Alec inside the house because his back is sore from the fall, and his chest hurts a lot from where they pulled the tube from.

We thank him before he leaves and I help my baby down the stairs. "Do you want to rest on the couch or in the bedroom?"

"Well seeing as our bedroom is probably covered in your clothes, I'll opt for the coach, plus I don't think I can really make any more movements. I'm in pain at the moment." He winced as he sat down on the couch, I don't like seeing him in pain. Ugh! Dammit! Stupid sickness.

I help him get in a comfortable position before I run to get him a blanket, and a cup of juice for he can take his medicine. "Hey, while you're sleeping, I'm going to run to the store to get a few groceries. Do you want anything specific?"

He shook his head no. "I would rather have you, but that'll have to wait for a few days. You know what I like and don't like, but make sure you get tons of Popsicles, it'll help with my throat. Also, I'm dying for a Big Mac, large fry, and 2 apple pies, with a caramel frap. Can you get that for me?"

I burst into laughter. "Don't ever change love. I'll get whatever you want. But I'm not leaving until I know own you're okay and asleep."

"Okay." He nods. "Take my card and get whatever we need for the house. Because I know you're dying to finish your closet. So if you need extra storage things, then go and get them. I'll be okay by myself for a couple of hours, don't worry baby. If I wake up and you're not here, I'll call you. But could you please bring me a new sketchbook from the room and my pencil set?"

"Yes. I will get that for you." I kissed his precious lips then walked to get his art supplies. When I returned he was half asleep, trying to keep his eyes open. Like a little puppy fighting his sleep. I cooed at the sight.

"I didn't want to sleep without you. Can you hold me for a few minutes?" He says groggily.

"Of course darling." I take off my shoes, and leather jacket and join him on the couch. It's wide enough for us both to lay on it without falling. He snuggles into my chest and wraps one of his arms around my waist mumbling "I love you" before sleep overtook him. I kissed his forehead, rubbing his back as he slept. My eyes started getting heavy, and soon I was falling asleep with my sweet angel. The store would just have to wait until tomorrow, for now, I'm going to rest with my love, and nurse him back to health.

 

[ ](http://jusfer.com/2015/11/4-ways-to-design-your-oversized-couch/highly-comfortable-oversized-couch/)

 


	9. chp9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's bored at home and he decides to text his friends.
> 
> Also I'm so sorry for the confusion of this chapter. For some reason it wouldn't upload the full text messages or pictures. I had to go and re-edit the whole thing. please forgive me. :(

A: Hey Mags could you bring me some soup when you get out of school, please? I know you have boot camp, I'm sorry for asking, I would've gotten it for myself, but you've practically forced me to stay in bed, on top of that, YOU TOOK MY CAR KEYS!!

M: Lol, I'm sorry darling, but I had to make sure you actually rested instead of exerting yourself. You're still sore and sick, so you're not going anywhere.

A: *pouts*  
A: Please! I have meetings this weekend! I need to be there:

M: *kisses your cute pout*  
M: And tough cookies, you'll just have to reschedule, or make it a conference call. You're not leaving that loft until you are 100%.  
M: I mean it, Alexander. *Angry face*

A: Awwww, I bet you look so cute right now!  
A: I wanna kiss your lips since I couldn't taste them this morning! Thanks for waking me punk.

M: Lmfaoo! You were sleeping, and for the record, I kissed you goodbye quite a few times actually. It's not my fault you were dead to the world and couldn't feel them dork.

A: *rolls eyes* Whatever. What's class do you have right now?

M: *gasps* Don't you roll your eyes at me to young man *grandpa voice* and Calculus with the hottest teacher in our whole school. MR. Bomen.

A: *double gasps* He's not the hottest teacher in the whole school. Mr. Washington is, and you know it.

M: Nah, he just has a nice ass. That's it, Mr. Bomen has the full package going on. Blue eyes and dark hair have always been my favorite combination. *winks*

A: Hmm, welp, you've got me there. *eye roll* Anyway, I've always had this thing for blondes. I'm sure Brandon would love to accompany me anytime. *smirks evilly*

M: OH YOU SON OF A BITCH! You know I don't like him because he tried to kiss you and you have the nerve to type that?! I'm going to kick your ass Winchester style. *grabs gun with rock salt bullets and shoots*

A: Ouch! That hurt! *Takes the gun and shoots you back three times* Now you should've thought about what you said to me. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Naughty boy. You'll be punished later.

M: Oh come on, why three times? Now I'm going to have bruises and it's all your fault!  
M: ooh, what kind of punishment?  
M: Tie me up baby, make me beg for release...

A: Because you said that was your favorite combination, knowing full well it's NOT! Jackass!  
A: No sexual punishment, you don't deserve to have a good time.  
A: No this punishment will be so bad, you'll cry.

M: Dammit, I thought you wanted to roleplay, oh well.  
M: I was only teasing about that baby, don't be mad. I only have eyes for you and you know it.  
M: Why would I cry?

A: Because you're not allowed to wear any of the new clothes I ordered for you this morning from Paris.... Have a good day! I love you!

M: Alexander, don't do this to me! I'm sorry!  
M: Please!  
M: Baby, don't ignore me! I said I was sorry!  
M: Alexander?  
M: I know you're reading these messages!  
M: Answer me!  
M: I hate you so much!! You freaking jerk!

Alec was sitting on the couch laughing evilly with a spoon of ice cream in his mouth. "That will teach you! Asshat!" He says to himself.

* A/Iz*

Iz: Hey big bro. What's wrong with Magnus? He's been in a funk all morning.

A: Oh, he's being punished for calling another mans features his favorite.

Iz: lol, what's the punishment?

A: Him not being able to wear the clothes I ordered for him from Paris.

Iz: Oooo, did you get something for me?

A: *rolls eyes* That depends on if I like you or not. I'm still thinking about it. *shrugs*

Iz: What?! Oh come on, you know you love me, I'll do anything for those freaking heels your promised me!

A: Ah, you're just using me, but since you said you'll do anything.  
A: Then get me my damn car keys from Magnus and the heels are yours.

Iz: *gasps* You know you're not supposed to drive.

A: You know I'm not supposed to get your heels.

Iz: Alexander Gideon Lightwood! That's not fair!

A: Isabelle Sophia Lightwood! Yes, it is. I guess I'll have to give them to someone else that's worthy of my time. Have a great day! Pay attention in class!

Iz: Alec! You wouldn't dare!  
Iz: Come on Alec! Stop ignoring me!  
Iz: I'm telling Sophia you're trying to drive when you should be resting.

A: I changed my mind, I don't like you at ALL. NOW GET OUT OF MY INBOX MAGET!

Iz: Lmfaoo! Ass! Love you, big bro! Get well soon.

*J/A*

J: Hey Alec, could you do me a favor?

A: No I'm not helping you woo Clary. I honestly don't see why she likes in you.  
A: It literally boggles my mind.  
A: Anyway what do you want? *rolls eyes*

J: You know I take offense to that! She wants me because of my body! Duh, Alec!  
J: Everyone wants me, I'm gorgeous.

A: I've seen you naked and I wasn't impressed.  
A: Magnus, on the other hand, makes me want to do things to his body.

J: No! I'm going to stop you right there. Magnus does not have a better body than I do.

Alec sends Jace a picture of Magnus' body.

A: I beg to differ.

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjKp9SH4JbZAhXN61MKHe6FD2gQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fglee.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ASpencer_1.jpg&psig=AOvVaw3bgCRL8jS4fXej2LHyM5cH&ust=1518185056543830)

J: Damn, you got me on there. How the fuck did he get ripped like that?

A: By fucking me standing up

J: OMG Alec! Now I can't get that image out of my head!  
J: Gross dude!

A: lmfaoo! I could always send you a picture of him fucking my brains out, so you could really see his workout routine.

J: Bro, you're killing me here. I feel like I'm going to puke.  
J: Now about that favor....

A: Hey you asked. It's your own fault. Now, what do you want?

J: Um, could you maybe take Izzy and I to look for apartments?  
J: Mom and Dad are forcing us to move away from you, and we don't want to. They said we shouldn't associate with gay people because it's isn't healthy.

A: Assholes, I swear! Sure we could go today if you want. I'll call my realtor and set some things up.  
A: Better yet, don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything, you'll just get your things packed up and be ready to move out tomorrow.  
A: It's sad they act like that. Smh, hopefully, one day they'll change.

J: Thanks, bro, Izzy wanted to ask you, but we know you've been sick trying to get better. We didn't want to depend on you like always. It's not your responsibility to take care of us.

A: Jace. Your my siblings, I will always take care of you, even though you get on my nerves. But I have a very important mission for you.  
A:  Your mission Jace, should you choose/decide to accept it, As always, should you be caught or killed, your brother will disavow any knowledge of your actions.

J:  you've been watching too many Tom Cruise movies. But what's the mission?

A: *shrugs* Hey, those movies are my shit! Especially 5.  
A: Your mission is to get my god damn car keys from my boyfriend! He has literally trapped me inside the house. I can't live like this!  
A: I feel like a caged animal.

J: Dude, I accept this mission! But couldn't you just call BZ to take you where you need to go?

A: No! Magnus, Sophia, and Cat have made it their mission to keep me under lock and key. Plus. I miss my baby, she's sitting out there all alone, with no one to drive her. You have to think about her needs Jace!  
A: SHE NEEDS ME!

J: Lmfaoo! Alec, are you high off your meds or something?  
J: It's just a car bro.

A: Oh you are FIRE BEING MY BROTHER!  
A: How could you say that about my second love? She's more than just a car.  
A: And, I may or may not be doped the fuck up off meds, but I know what I'm talking about!  
A: shouldn't you be in class? Leave me be, I need sleep. Get my keys or feel my wrath!

J: Now your Thor? Go to bed Alec, your hallucinating.

A: Well, you're no fun. By lameO.

J: Love you brought and thanks!

*S/A*

S: Hey Alec, how are you feeling? I hope you're feeling okay.  
S: I've been worried sick.  
S: I have a few questions.  
S: Would you mind if I took your sister out this Friday?  
S: I know we have boot camp, but it seems our second year anniversary and I want it to be special.  
S: Do you have any restaurant recommendations?  
S: Wait, could you help me with finding an outfit?  
S: Do you she'll like me with my normal look or more dressy?  
S: Oh God. I'm so nervous, I really love her you know?  
S: I plan on marrying her someday.  
S: With your permission of course.  
S: Not that I wouldn't ask for your permission, it seems just your dad is a dick.  
S: And shouldn't have my question since you're the one that raised her, to be honest.

A: SIMON I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T STOP TEXTING ME WHILE I'M SLEEPING YOU BETTER PRAY TO WHATEVER STAR WARS GOD THERE IS BECAUSE YOU'LL BE JOINING THEM REALLY FUCKING SOON! FUCK SAKES!  
A: I'll take care of everything, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! IF YOU TEXT ME BACK WITH A REPLY I WILL MAKE SURE CATARINA GIVES YOU EXTRA HELL TODAY!

*C/A*

C: How are you feeling today?

A: I'm good thanks, hey I need your opinion on something.

C: Okay what's up?

A: Do you think I should get Izzy's and Jace's apartment in Brooklyn or Manhattan?

C: Are you out looking for apartments Alec? You know Magnus is going yo.be upset once he finds out.

A: *rolls eyes* You let me worry about that, now what do you think?

C: Hey it's your funeral. But I think Manhattan because it's closers to our school and our job.

A: I was thinking the same thing, I just don't want them close to me. I don't need that headache not one bit.

C: lol, I know. But I'm glad you're feeling better, can't wait to see you. Your little adventure is safe with me.

A: Thanks, Clare, your the Best!

*R/A*

R: What the hell are you doing outside of your apartment? You're supposed to be resting, not apartment shopping.

A: Are you stocking me Raph? Weird much.

R: no, but since you're being a dick, I'm telling Magnus!

A: Oh bitch.... You're telling worst. You tell Magnus and I tell Ragnor about Lily kissing you. How would he feel about knowing you kept that from him?

R: You wouldn't dare Lightwood! I would end your whole career if you did that.

A: Mhm, I doubt that but keep your mouth shut, and we wouldn't have a problem. Got to go, by for now.

*M/A*

M: Hey handsome, did you like your soup? You were asleep when I brought it to you. I miss you so much, can I come home to you now?  
M: I'm not really feeling being here today, without your presence, I'm having trouble focusing.

A: Yes the soup was yummy thank you so much, baby.  
A: Awww, I miss you too, what are you doing now?

Magnus sends him a picture of him getting fitted for his photoshoot.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjhzbqa4ZbZAhVI0lMKHdTzAngQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Ftakigawatakahis%2Fharry-shum-jr%2F&psig=AOvVaw0nP9zLtACHQyvsbUvzRIAP&ust=1518194412691263)

A: Damn baby you look so good in black. I wish you could come home, but we need to get these photos ready for my new magazine that's being released the day after the photo shoot. I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you later.

M: But I want to kiss your lips!!  
M: I miss you so much, it's torture darling.  
M: Please let me come home.

A: I want to kiss you too baby, but you have work to do unless you want me to come and get you.  
A: I'm more than happy to leave just to be with you. 

M: Nice try. They're calling me to set. I'll see you later baby. I love you so much, and don't forget to take your medicine!

A: I love you too baby! Have fun!

Magnus arrives home with bags from Burger King. He sits on the couch beside Alexander and lunges for his lips. When they come up for air Magnus asks a question that has Alec bewildered.

"So what were you doing out in Brooklyn, when you were supposed to be resting?"

 "Fuck you, Raphael!"

Alec gets his phone and texted Ragnor about his boyfriends secret, and smiles evilly. Paybacks a bitch!

  
 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chp10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> graphic images ;)

Alec had to practically beg Magnus to let him out the house today so he could show his siblings their new three bedroom apartment that was 30 minutes away from him. Yesterday Alec found the perfect apartment for them, and in an area, their parents would search for them.

It's sad that his parents act like children and don't want to grow up, but what can you do? You can't change the way people think or their views. You could only learn to live with it. Hearing that his parents were forcing his siblings to move pissed him off, and made him want to call them and tell them about themselves, but he couldn't because of the restraining order.

But since both Izzy and Jace are 17 they can move out and not have to worry about Maryse and Robert anymore. The only thing is, they had to pay bills now. Alec wasn't paying for shit. They get paid enough to cover their bills, and whatever else that want. He knew he would have room but them cars because his parents are that petty and would take whatever they could away from their children to make them suffer.

But what his parents didn't know was that Alec had the money to take care of his siblings better than they ever could. Alec texted his aunt and asked for her dealership man so he could set up a meeting to buy two cars for his siblings. It's sad Alec has to resort to this, but he knew his parents didn't like him anymore and since Izzy and Jace wouldn't leave his side, they could be the grimmest people he knew.

Sheet text back quickly and asked why he needed it. Not wanting to lie to his aunt, Alec told her everything. She texted back with a couple of line in French signaling she wasn't happy with the two of them and began making plans to take them to court for child abandonment. That never sits well with judges. She told Alec to let them pick out the cars they wanted and she would buy them.

Alec tried to protest, but she wouldn't hear it. "It's the least I could do. They are my niece and nephew and owe it to them for neglecting them for years but I had my reasons. Let me do this Allie, but after that, they will have to work their asses off to pay for their car insurance and bills." She texts him.

Alec sighed in defeat and agreed to let her do it. Alec wanted to buy Magnus a car, seeing as his boyfriend kindly took over his. Thief! Alec thought to himself. He'll surprise Magnus with one of his own but have it customized to fit Magnus perfectly. It will.be his birthday present along with clothes named after him.

Magnus finally agrees to let him go, but only if he accompanied him to keep an eye on him. He didn't want Alec being sneaky and driving to the office to work. No he wasn't going to allow that. Alexander kisses him hard and smiles when Magnus melts into the kiss. Loving the effect he has on Magnus, he slips in one more favor since Magnus is in a kissing haze.

"We need to stop by the dealership. Sophia wants them to pick out their cars so she could buy them. Also, we need to go grocery shopping today. I'm sick of our house not being fully stocked with what we like. I need to go to Sam's Club, and you can't say nothing because you need stuff as well and you know it."

Magnus frowns but couldn't say anything when Alec backs him into the door lifted him, and wrapping his legs around his waist. "But first, I would like to make love to you this morning before we leave. I'm sure Izzy and Jace are packing their clothes so they can be out of the house before our parents get back from their trip. So what do you say, should we have a little fun?"

Magnus moans as Alec kisses his neck. "I say...I say, hell YES!"

"Where do you want it?"

"Right here on the floor." Magnus moans out as Alec fingers prep him with the lube he had on the bookshelf. He gently laid Magnus down on the soft fluffy rug Magnus brought for the upstairs living room area.

He loved the anchor Magnus had put on him their laced fingers. Spreading out on the floor and having Alec's eyes burning his backside made his entire body heat up, made his cocktail twitch and he wanted Alec to do things to him. After another good prep with Alec's tongue and trailed kisses down his spine, thighs presser behind his and his nice rounded ass.

"Alec." Magnus breathed out with pleasure.

"Are you ready baby? Alec purred in his ear and pressed the tip of his cock slightly inside. Magnus lost it and moaned heavy, the head was barely inside and it made Magnus' toes curl.

"Please, please, Alec, Fuck, I need more!"

"You gotta work for it baby."

Magnus didn't wait for a second longer. With a long dirty moan, he rolled his hips backwards and slowly sank all the way down on Alec's huge cock. It stretched him so good that his thighs trembled, toes curling painfully and released a blissful cry so loud he was sure the neighbors heard him.

"Fuck Alec! You feel so good!"

"That's all you baby. Fuck your self on my cock just like that baby. Show me what you can do."

Magnus rolled his hips and looked back as his ass bounced on Alec's, cock. He licked his lips loving the sight of his ass bouncing on his boyfriend. He loved seeing Alec watch him with hooded eyes. Magnus changed the pace and went into overdrive, he was riding his lover so fast that his cock slipped out.

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi266q_v5nZAhVQ0FMKHZEFAIIQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.reddit.com%2Fr%2FGaySex%2Fcomments%2F11l79g%2F&psig=AOvVaw12keO5dOJGJNk90AtlWCdb&ust=1518288457599175)

"Fuck Magnus, you look so fucking sexy fucking yourself on my dick like that. Come here."

Magnus shook his head. "No lie-down, and let me ride you until you cum twice, and then I'll let you have a turn. Now come on, put it back in!"

Alec laid on his back and watched his lover ride him so fucking good, he couldn't stop himself from cumming. "I love feeling you cum inside of me baby. I want you to nut for me so more, oh fucking yes!! Slap my ass baby, oh, just like that!"

Alec gripped Magnus ass, and slammed him down on his cock so hard Magnus cum squirted all over the rug, but he didn't care he wanted to keep going and so did Alec.

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiz_oKswJnZAhVCtlMKHTgbD-gQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fgogay.click%2Ffoto%2Fxxxboy%2F1150393714-luchshie-kadry-gej-porno-chast-7.html&psig=AOvVaw12keO5dOJGJNk90AtlWCdb&ust=1518288457599175)

 

"Yes FUCK ME!!" Magnus screamed out as he shoved his backwards taking Alec in deeper. Magnus could have sworn Alec spilt him so good before. And he proved that with his loud moans and groans. Alec slammed into Magnus one more time causing them both to find their second release.

Magnus' legs gave out, he knew his legs would be jelly in the more and his hips would be sore, but in a good way. Magnus tired to catch his breath and hummed happily. He giggled and pulled Alec on top of him. "We have cumulative everywhere."

Alec giggled and kiss him. "We should take a shower then."

"You will just make me fuck you in the shower then."

"Damn right. Now let's go, I want to feel your heat around my cock."

Alec moaned. "I love it when you talk dirty." He helps Magnus off the floor and gathered their clothing not wanting it to be a mess, and headed downstairs to their huge walk in shower for round three and four.

*****  
Two hours later the couple made their way to the address Alec gave his siblings so they could see their new apartment. When they arrived the looks on their faces told it all. Their parents found out they weren't going with them and made them give up their cars and phones as well. Thank goodness Izzy had a sense of mind and changed the pin on their trust accounts so their parents wouldn't be able to access it.

"They told us if we weren't moving with them, then that wanted nothing to do with us. believe said if we picked a fag over them, then we don't deserve to the things they gave us, and said by the time they get back which is today, the keys to our cars and phones better be on the kitchen counter. We made sure to wipe the phone and take out our sim cards. They wantMagnus'be able to find anything on the phones. I can't belive this is happening. Are they that prejudice it comes to them disowning their children? I thought they loved us."

Alec shrugged, not wanting to get into that. He kept his mouth close, for a good reason. His parents might love them, but never have they once voiced they cared about him. Changing the subject. "Well, let's go see your new apartment shall we?"

The apartment was on the second floor, and very spacious. It had a nice view of the Manhattan bridge, just like Alec's but at a different angle. Three bedrooms, one on the opposite side, while the other two on the other. Which was good, they needed privacy if their partners visited. Two full bathrooms, and nice open kitchen and living room. It was perfect for his two siblings. They could stay there for a couple of years and then move out into their own places.

"So the lease is under my name since you're both under the age of 18, but you will still have to pay rent, along with your own bills. Other than that, you're free to do whatever you want just as long as you don't damage the property. Because I would have to pay for that, and I won't be happy to do so. Now, your I've set up automatic payment for your bills to come straight out of you really accounts, not to worry I made sure you'll go half on every bill. With the amount of money you earn weekly, it shouldn't be a problem. Now about your car situation, I've spoken to Aunt Sophia and she has decided to buy you both whatever car you want, but you have to pay for your own car insurance. Which means you'll pay me, since I'll add you'll on mine, and I expect full payments. I won't be taking it easy on you, sorry. You've had it easy all your lives, now it's time to earn your keep. But I will buy stock your house with groceries because I'm the best big brother ever, and don't want you'll to spend money on fast food all the time."

Alec rolls his eyes as his siblings pull him into a tight hug. He hugs them back tighter and kisses each of their foreheads. Both of the thanked him, and promised not to let him down.

"Now, you still have to attend school. I don't give a damn if you have your own place. You will not drop out of school just because you can. No, you will graduate, and go to college. No ifs and, or buts about it. I want you'll to be successful as well as educated. You'll go further with a degree in whatever you decided to do. Now, you'll work full time at my company, and when I get back I will make contracts so you'll be hired on permanently.

"Also when my magazine comes out, you'll be getting calls from multiple companies asking you to model for them. Take the jobs, it will give you more experience in my world. Now, I have no problem with Simon and Clary moving in with you, but if someone gets pregnant, I don't want any parts in it. You're still young so please use protection. Matter of fact, I'll buy a limitless supply of any brand of condoms you want."

Magnus tried to keep his laughter in but it died the minute he saw Izzy's face. He burst into laughter, and Jace joined him. Izzy's looked scandalized, after hearing her older brother say that. She recovered then shrugged. "Fine, I like the won't brand." She smirks.

"Okay then. When we go to Sam's Club grab a few boxes for you and Jace. I need a shit ton of lube after the morning we had. I can still feel you inside me Magnus. Shits amazing."

"OMG!" Jace cries, covering his ears. "Dude! BOUNDARIES!"

"Oh shut up Jace! I've heard you and Clary go at it more times than I can count. It's disgusting, but I don't say anything about it. Especially since you can be very vocal sometimes." Alec says smugly, ducking as Jace throws a punch. Magnus and Izzy, on the other hand, are on the ground in tears.

"Now go and get your bags so we can go grocery shopping then drop those damn cars off. By the end of the week, your cars should be ready for pick up. We just have to pick them out now scat we're burning daylight." The two siblings rush down the stairs to get their bags of clothes.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Magnus says as he wraps his arms around Alec's neck.

"No, but I never get tired of hearing it."

They share a kiss before Jace and Izzy return. "Okay since we're going shopping, we're going to need all cars so we can haul everything in one go. You'll go furniture shopping with Magnus on Saturday, but for now, you will need blow up mattresses and the necessities. Let's roll, I have designs cooking in my brain and I'm dying for some new sketch books. Screw it does anyone have a pen and paper? I don't want to forget these designs."

Izzy digs into her purse and pulls out a pen and a notebook. Alec takes both and zones them out as he sketches his new designs. He doesn't even hear or sees them hover over his shoulder as he sketches. They gasp after he's done and he blinks and jumps when he sees how close they are to him. "Gees, give a man some space would you?"

"Darling these designs are amazing, are you putting them into the show? I would so rock that damn jacket!"

Alec chuckles and nods. "Yeah, I'm adding a lot of new pieces to the show, that I think will sell out. Now let's go, it's already noon and by the time were done shopping, it'll be dark outside. We still have to return the cars and I for one don't want to be anywhere near those two dingbats. Onward losers!"

Alec pushes them out the door, but not before taking his boyfriend's hand and lacing their fingers.

*****  
Both Izzy and Jace picked the same car but in another color. It was the GL class Mercedes, nothing too crazy but Alec made sure that it's what they wanted before telling his aunt's friend their choices. Jace wanted his car white with a tan leather interior, while Izzy wanted her black with peanut butter interior.

After they were done with the dealership, they spent the next five hours shopping at various stores. Wal-Mart, Sam's Club, Target, whole foods, etcetera. Alec wanted to make sure they had enough food that would last for at least two months, and he accomplished just that.

He helped Jace and Izzy with their bags, and then set up the portable WiFi box he brought for them until the next week when everything gets installed. "Okay guys I've called BZ for you, so he can accompany you to drop off the cars and walk you inside just in case our parents try any funny business. I love you both, but this is where we take our leave. It's way past for me to take my medicine, and I'm tired and we have things melting in the car so we must be off. If you need anything please call me or Magnus. I might be knocked out, but he'll wake me if it's important. You should call Simon and Clary to keep you'll company tonight, I know you need them."

He hugs them both and takes Magnus' hand as they walk out the door. They arrive at their loft 25 minutes later, and immediately groans. They had so many bags to take up to their floor and a lot of packs of water, and sketchbooks. It was going to be a long night for them. They took the cases of waters, and powerades up first two at a time, then came back down for the rest of the bags. They only had to make three rounds, but it was worth it.

Not wanting to deal with opening anything, they loaded whatever needed to be inside the freezer/refrigerator and then fell asleep on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. They'll finish the rest in the morning, or Alec would, while Magnus is at school. But for now, he slept like a baby with hid face buried in Magnus neck.

 


	11. Chp11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these pictures

"Alexander, get up my love," Magnus whispers softly in Alec's ear to wake him.

Alec groans not wanting to move from his comfortable position. Magnus laughs as he nuzzles his nose with Alec's making him giggle.

"Come on darling, get up. I have to leave now, and Ragnor called to inform me that you had a meeting today with a magazine or something about doing an interview with Gideon Archer. Apparently, your aunt wants you on the cover. Now, get up, you have a video conference soon, and I have soon which I can't be late for because I have to make up tests that I've missed when you were in the hospital. So please don't make this difficult for me, you know I love it when you wake up with sleepy eyes."

Magnus kisses Alec's lips, then pepper kisses his neck. Alec moans and wraps his arms around Magnus' neck.

"I don't want you to leave, can't you take a sick day?"

"No, then I will fail this semester and I don't want that, so we have to get up you have work to do and I have school. You also have to clean the kitchen, we have stuff everywhere. I wish I could help you but, I'm running late as it is. It's 8 am and school starts in 10 minutes, I'm taking your car. I love you, and I'll see you later."

Alec kisses him sweetly. "I love you too baby, have a great day. Be safe please."

"I promise, I will. I'll be late tonight. I have boot camp. I'll text you when I can." He kisses Alec one more time before he leaves the house.

Alec groans in frustration, then look at the mess in the kitchen. There were bags of food that needed to be put up. He fell back on the couch, barely missing the floor. He sits up, then walks to the kitchen to make himself a pot of coffee to start his day. While the coffee is brewing, he runs downstairs to get his laptop for his conference with his aunt.

Loading his laptop, he started putting away the cabinet foods like rice, Mac, and cheese, canned vegetables, spices, you get the gist. Once he was done sorting the cabinets, he moved to the refrigerator and organized it the way he wanted it. Condiments in the door, along with the sliced cheese, breakfast food on the top shelf, milk, orange juice, minute maid juices on the bottom self, fruits and vegetables in the bottom drawer, water bottles, powerades, vitamin water, gatorades, and Capri sun juices on the middle shelf.

He gathered all the bags off the floor before moving to the freezer to organize that. It was a mess because they just threw whatever that needed ro.be frozen in it. He noticed that the didn't really buy a lot of meat, just oven food, which wasn't going to cut it inside the house because they both loved to cook. He needed to run to a few stores, and he needed to buy a deep freezer because the freezer they had didn't hold a lot of room for everything. Alec wanted his home to be filled with food, so they wouldn't have to eat out every day. That wasn't healthy, not one bit.

His laptop beeps, breaking him from his thoughts and organizing. His aunt was Skype'ing him. He answered it with a yawn.

"Goodman morning to my favorite person in the whole world. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Morning my favorite nephew in the whole world. We have business to discuss, and you look like you've just woken up."

"Well you would be correct, I haven't even brushed my teeth yet. Very unsanitary of me, but when your boyfriend wakes up you up telling you that you have a conference meeting in 10 minutes, doesn't really leave time to do human things."

"So, I take it you haven't had your coffee yet?" She asked amused.

"That would be correct. I'm tired this morning, and my back is killing me. Also, I want you to see the designs I've made for Magnus's birthday present. I'm nearly done with the shirt, I just need to go out and find the right fabric, but someone has me on lockdown! Do a man a favor and lift the wards would you?" He pleads with puppy dog eyes.

Sophia sighs, and nods. He dances around the kitchen in triumph while he pours himself a hot cup of Folgers coffee. He grabs his chocolate and Carmel creamer, then adds one spoon of sugar, then he was good to start his meeting.

"Alright Auntie, let's get to work shall we?"

They spoke about Alec being on her magazine cover for November's issue. She wanted people to know about him as a person before they find out his true identity in December. She wanted everyone to talk about him on social media before he breaks the Internet with his identity reveal. He even agreed to model her clothing so it would cause controversy when he's clothes finally go into stores.

She wants him to keep his five-day stubble before he takes the photos next week. They would be shooting somewhere in New York, he didn't know where but would find out sometime next week. No one was allowed to attend the shoot, she wants it to be a surprise when the issue is released. She wants his fans to go nuts when they see him on the cover of Vogue. Not even Magnus or his siblings knew he would be modeling for his aunt's magazine. They never knew Sophia was behind Vogue, but they would find out soon.

He showed her the shirt he designed for Magnus' birthday and plans to let Magnus be the last to go on the runway, showing off his birthday present, and at the end, Alec would announce that he named the line after him, and he made the outfit just for Magnus. He couldn't wait to see his lovers face light up. Sighing, he gets out his phone to text BZ, while his aunt was still talking.

They discussed Jace and Isabelle's situation, and how Alec went out of his way and brought them an apartment, and is helping them with their car insurance. He wants them to know what is like not depending on him or their parents all their lives. They must learn to work for what they want, since they are spoiled brats, with no discipline. But Alec is keeping his foot down, giving them no leeway.

Sophisticated agreed with his methods, and wished him goodbye. It was late in Paris, and she needed sleep, but his day was just getting started. He finished the rest of his coffee, then booked him a dentist appointment for next week, he did a cleaning. He placed his empty coffee mug into the sink and fill it with water, so no coffee residue would be left inside. Alec finished cleaning the kitchen then headed downstairs to get ready for the day. Hopefully, by the time he's finished getting dressed, BZ would be outside waiting for him.

*****

Alec stopped by BrandsMart, and with the help of BZ they picked out a large enough deep freezer, that should fit perfectly beside the counter. It was black and matched the theme of the house. Alec also bought a few tvs for him and Magnus' loft and a few for his sibling's apartment. They paid for everything, and then picked it up, and made their way back to Alec's loft.

They dropped Alec's things off and unpacked them. BZ helped Alec place the TV'S on the stands, then helped him set up the deep freezer. By the time they were done, they were sweating bullets. They were so tired from running up and down the stairs, and they still have to grocery shop. But thankfully BZ needed groceries as well, so Alec didn't feel bad about tiring him out. 

His phone pinged, and he knew it was from Magnus. Alec looked at the time and noticed it was now 12:30. Time flies when you have things to do.

M: Hey baby, I miss you!! How are you feeling today? Oh and I'm sorry I left you to clean up the kitchen alone, I'll make it up to you I promise. Also, Mom and Dad want to visit this weekend, is that okay?

Alec smiles as he reads the text from his boyfriend, but before replying he puts his red leather jacket on, and his hat and walks out the door and into the car.

A: No worries love. It's clean now, all I request is a shit ton of kisses when you get home tonight. Do you have homework?

A: Oh and yes your parents can come this weekend. I can't wait to see them.

~~~~  
*Nerds group chat*

A: I left a present for you all in your apartment! You're welcome! :)

J: Please don't tell me you took a shit, in my bathroom and didn't flush the toilet.

I: ooooh, I can't wait to get home after boot camp, and ewe Jace! That's disgusting, control yourself!

A: Okay, one- why would I use the restroom at your apartment, when I could've done that at home. And two- why would you even think I would do such a thing. I'm not you Jace. *eye roll*

A: Anyway, you'll just have to see when you get there. I'm sure you both will.be happy. Got to go, have a great day at school losers.

~~~~~

M: I promise to give you all the kisses you want and more! And yes I have a five-page paper to do, that due Friday, and I'm stressing out about it.

A: What's the topic of the paper?

M: She gave us books to do our paper on, and I got 'THE picture of Dorian Gray' it should be a breeze, but I don't have the time to type it and get it printed before Friday. *pouts*

A: :( baby, since I'm home all day with absolutely nothing to do, I can type it for you, and have it printed when you get home tomorrow after boot camp. Don't stress yourself out, when I can easily help you.

M: OMG BABY YOU'RE THE BEST! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! :*) Ugh, lunch is over, but I'll call you while I'm on the way to work. I love you, baby!

A: :) I love you too! And be safe okay?!

M: Always am.

Alec sighs as he pocketed his phone, and looks out the window. He still doesn't understand how he got so lucky with Magnus for a boyfriend and best friend. The thought still boggles his mind, but he's grateful for him either way.

*****

After a few stops to the grocery store and fabric stores, it was finally time for Alec to rest until he needed to make dinner for his boyfriend. He knew Magnus was going to be tired when he got home, so he took precautions, of timing his arrival perfectly.

He would cook Magnus, a nice sirloin steak top with garlic butter and shrimp, with a loaded baked potato (bacon, cheese, sour cream, and chives), a side of vegetables, and a nice glass of wine. Thank goodness BZ was with him, or this meal would've happened without the wine. They were still young, and couldn't buy alcohol, but Alec wanted to help relax his hardworking boyfriend.

Next, he would draw a hot lavender and rose bubble bath for his lover and help wash his back and massaged his shoulders. He would then wash his lover's hair, and help wash his body so he wouldn't have to do a thing. Alec was such a sap when it came to Magnus, but he didn't care. He would do anything for him, and vice versa.

Before he started on dinner, Alec separated all the meat he purchased in freezer bags, so it would be easier to thaw out, instead of taking a full pack of chicken out, that takes forever to unthaw. Be cleaned the kitchen with bleach, awesome, and mean green. He didn't want any the meat juices on the counter. That's just not sanitary or healthy. They didn't have time to get salmonella because they weren't careful.

Alec took out his sketchbook and started working on a few designs that would be perfect for the fabric he purchased that day. He drew a design for a few jackets he wanted to put into his line. The first one was a Jean jacket with flowers on the sleeves and back. The next was a white floral bomber jacket, and with the fabric he got, he could make them in no time. He also designed the black bomber jacket with roses on it for Magnus' birthday That would be his task for tomorrow.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjDm82dx6TZAhWJv1MKHeLTDpkQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.aliexpress.com%2Fitem%2FFloral-Jacket-Men-Flowers-Print-Cotton-Twill-Jackets-2017-New-Stand-Collar-Male-Floral-Bomber-Jackets%2F32671733552.html&psig=AOvVaw23wo2aQm3u9ETWIzZW44qB&ust=1518668508600188) [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi857v6x6TZAhUB0FMKHbpVARUQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.aliexpress.com%2Fitem%2F2017-NEW-men-off-white-denim-jacket-fashion-jeans-coat-high-quality-flower-sewed-outwear-jacket%2F32769748579.html&psig=AOvVaw3Q8lTj1AOJ6bnR5AtSmm3q&ust=1518668683360194)

 

He just finished his sketch for a black bomber jacket with patches on the front when his phone alarm went off. It was time to cook dinner for him and his boyfriend. He took the steak out of the refrigerator, seasoned it perfectly, late it marinate in the garlic butter he made just before he sat down for two hours and sketched.

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiT1LioyKTZAhUNsFMKHThRAQsQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lyst.com%2Fclothing%2Fmoschino-cheap-chic-patch-bomber-jacket-black%2F&psig=AOvVaw2FQZPUrRF-aMTB0A8FJ6ND&ust=1518668778868260)

Pulling pot's and pans out the cabinet, and setting them on the stove to warm up while he prepared the rest of his meal. He connected his phone to their surround sound speakers so he could jam while he cooked and cleaned. He was in the mood for some Justin Timberlake, and that's what he put on. His JT Playlist then got to cooking.

******

Alec was on the couch watching project runway with his sketch pad in his hands when he heard the door unlock and a groan as Magnus walked in the door. He watched as Magnus dropped his backpack, keys, jacket, shoes, phone, headphones in front of the door and threw himself into Alec's awaiting arms.

Alec chuckled, rubbing soothing circles on Magnus' back. "So I take it you had a hard day?"

Magnus groans as his answer.

Alec chuckled again, but this time he kissed Magnus' lips, making his eyes light up. The sight of his lover smile always takes his breath away.

"Today has been horrible. Not only did I have soccer practice, but I was late for boot camp and Catarina, and our trainer made me pay for it! I can barely feel my legs, and my stomach muscles hurt so damn bad, not to mention my arms. On top of that, I haven't eaten because of our strict diet, I could really go for a steak!" He groans again, hiding his face in Alec's neck.

"Hey," Alec whispers. "How about you go and take the bubble bath, I prepared for you, not long ago. Then you can eat the steak I cooked for you, how does that sound?"

Magnus looked at Alec with wide loving eyes and he nods."You are so sweet and kind, and-and just kiss me already! I love you so much!"

They kiss for a few minutes before Alec pulled back. "I love you too Mags, now come on and let me take care of you tonight. Don't worry about a thing."

Alec stood up, taking Magnus by the hand as they walked down the stairs, and headed straight into the bathroom, and if they made love in the bath, no one would ever know..... ;

 

 

 

 


	12. Chp12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these pictures.

Alec woke up before Magnus. He had to slip out of bed carefully and quietly, not wanting to wake his lover. Magnus had a rough night, they worked hard yesterday, the show is two months away, and Catarina was really pushing them to their limit. Thankfully they had a holiday off from school, so Magnus could sleep in as long as he wanted.

He easily made it to the bathroom and closed the door. He took a deep breath, did his business, then got into the shower. He had an early shoot, and honestly, Alec was thrilled about doing something new. He couldn't wait to be on the cover of Vogue, then on the cover of his Magazine in December.

Things were looking up, and he was proud of himself for never giving up on his dreams, and blessed that he has an aunt that saved him from the life of torment. He made a mental note to record a video thanking his aunt for everything she's done for him. Also, he needs to send flowers to all of his employees, thanking them for working hard for all these years, and for having his back as well.

He washes his body thoroughly, making sure to get even inch of his body. Next, he moved on to his hair, it was getting way too long, and it needed to be cut. Hopefully, this stylist knows how to how to cut hair properly, because some don't, even if they are professionals. He shampoos, then conditions. Then he's done. He wraps a towel around his waist, then takes another for his hair.

He brushes his teeth, remembering not to shave this morning, but he does pay special attention to his pubic area. Alec has always been hairy, but mostly his legs, arms, and chest, never his back thank God. But he doesn't like having hair around his genitals. Having hair makes you smell, and sweat a lot, something that Alec hates, so he saves it all off. Magnus doesn't have a problem with it if anything he compliments his nether region all the time. To be fair, Magnus does the same thing, they're not big on long, curly disgusting smelling pubic hair on either of them. So in a way, it works out perfectly.

After he's done shaving, he carefully opens the bathroom door, and peeks into the room, to see if Magnus has woken up yet. Alec sighs in relief when he sees that his boyfriend is still asleep in the same position, mouth gaped slightly open. Normally Magnus would wake-up if he doesn't feel Alec's body touching him, but poor baby is exhausted.

After the fashion show, and school ends, Alec is going to take him on a long vacation for the summer so he can fully relax, and enjoy some peace and quiet before he starts college in the fall. Shaking his head from his thoughts, he quickly walks to the closet to get dressed for the day. He decides to keep it simple since he's going to be changing all day anyway. He decides to wear his favorite jogger outfit he designed a year ago. Black and royal blue joggers with the matching hoodie.

He lotioned his body, then processes to get dressed. His hair is still a mess, and he doesn't want to add any products to it, so he just puts on a beanie and calls it a day. Picking up his phone from the bedside table, then his backpack with his laptop, tablets, work folders, and sketchbooks. He ready to go. He bends down and gently kisses Magnus' forehead, then takes his phone and turns off all of his alarm clocks. Magnus deserves a full rest today,  and Alec was going to make sure he gets it.

He places Magnus' phone back on the nightstand, the heads upstairs. Alec doesn't want to leave Magnus alone, but he has work to do, and he promised his aunt he wouldn't say anything about the shoot. Still, if they had a pet, maybe things would be okay when he left the house. And if he stops by an animal shelter and adopts a puppy no one has to know about it.

Alec writes a note for Magnus and leaves it on the counter next to the new books he ordered for Magnus a few days ago. Then he was out the door by 5:30 am to start his long modeling journey.

*****

Alec entered the warehouse after signing in at the front door. People were bustling around carrying equipment and stuff for the shoot. There were numerous of set build ups. Which made Alec think, it was going to.be a long day, but he was ready to face it. He just hopes Magnus wouldn't be upset with him for not checking in, but to be fair, Alec didn't want to disturb his sweetheart's beauty rest, as he always says.

Just thinking about Magnus, made him want to finish this shoot immediately, and go home and snuggle up to the warm body waiting for him. Sighing Alec made his way further into the room and was met with one of Sophia's assistants. She was brown skin women with thick curly hair. She smiled widely at him and gave him a welcoming hug.

"It's nice to see you again Alec. How are you?"

Alec smiles. "I'm good, getting better every day, but I just wish I was home sleeping next to my boyfriend's warm body since it's cold as shit outside and in here. Is the hear not on? I mean honestly. But how are things with you Maia? How are you and Jordan doing? Still going at each other's throats?"

Jordan was Sophia's other assistant and also Maia's boyfriend. But no one would ever know they were in love since they are always fighting like cats and dogs. But behind closed doors, they are lovey-dovey, and it's the cutest sight.

Maia's grins widely. "We're good, but I can't say the fighting has died down. We have a reputation to uphold you know." She rolls her eyes fondly. "Anyway we must get going, we have so much to do today. But don't worry you will have plenty of breaks so you could check on your boo." She winks at him.

Alec shakes his head, which makes Maia frown asking him to explain. He takes the hint, and beings explaining how Magnus is working for Gideon Archer as a model, and they've been training over time since the fashion show is two months away and how Magnus is always exhausted, but never complains when he comes home, and Alec wanted to make sure he slept all day with no one there to bother him.

"You are so sweet Alec! I would've never known you to be the domestic type, but I like it. Magnus is lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

Alec thinks the opposite, but do nest voice it, if anything he's falling asleep standing up.

"Now, that we've caught up, it's time to get to work. I will be bringing you cups of coffee throughout the day, so don't worry. I've ordered you a double shot espresso, and a sausage, egg, and cheese bagel. It's inside your trailer waiting for you, so let's get to it, shall we?"

Alec perks up at the mention of coffee and food.

"We shall, please lead the way."

Maia shows him to hide trailer, then shows him the first outfit for the day. She tells him to eat his breakfast and change, and she'll be back to get him to take him to hair and makeup. Alec nods with understanding-then she leaves him to it.

The outfit on display is an army fatigue shirt, black tailored jeans, paired with some white ankle shoes. Alec is impressed with the clothes his aunts wants him to model in, they're very chilled and laid back. Alec feels giddy inside and can't wait to start posing.

30 minutes later Maia returns to take him to hair answer makeup.  They laugh and tease each other the whole time while Alec was getting his beautified. Just catching up, making the ladies doing his hair laugh.

A few minutes later the photographer walked in and immediately launched herself at him. Alec was taken back, but when he saw a glimpse of her face he squeezed her tightly.

"Jocelyn!! OMG! Hi, what are you doing here?"

She giggles.

"I'm the photographer for the shoot, your aunt wanted someone she really trusted to take the photos, and not leak them."

"I'm so glad to see you! I know I haven't been by in a while with everything going on, and practically on house arrest because of my health issues, but I got the all clear to start working again. Magnus is not thrilled about it, but he made me promise not to stress myself out or overwork so much. But I'm happy to see you, where's Luke? I know he's not too far behind."

Jocelyn slapped his arm while laughing. The two of them are inseparable just like him and Magnus. It's too cute.

"He's getting the set together, not to worry you'll see him in just a second. Speaking of, I will let you get finished, then we can have some fun. Any kind of music you want to hear let me know, we can blast whatever you like."

Alec's eyes were closed as the makeup artist was finishing her touches.

"Thank you, Jocelyn. If you could blast some J.Cole would be great, it doesn't matter which song."

She nodded then left to get her cameras ready.

*****

"Alright, Alec for this shot I want you to set on the ground, legs so your elbows can rest on your knees with one hand behind your head. Yes, just like that, don't move."

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiy_6nD8a3ZAhUS21MKHS7TBnsQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fvanvpaez%2Fstatus%2F897895080727429120&psig=AOvVaw0n_R3MeEtmBe43XIBS52Nn&ust=1518988439186236)

 

Jocelyn snapped a few photos, while her assistants adjusted the lights. She was moving in different directions, trying to get the perfect shot, while shouting at Alec to pose differently. Alec ran his hands through his hair, puckering his lips a bit.

"Yes! That looks hot, don't move Alec!"

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiD5LiIqK7ZAhWG2VMKHXOZBj8QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Frawpages.com%2F2017%2F08%2Fmatthew-daddario-interview%2F&psig=AOvVaw0n_R3MeEtmBe43XIBS52Nn&ust=1518988439186236)

Alec tried not to smile while Jocelyn shouted compliments at him. She instructed him to change into the next outfit quickly, before he cut his hair, and trim his beard down.

The next outfit was dark black skinny jeans, black/grey checkered long sleeve shirt, with a grey suit jacket. The hair stylist made his hair extra curly at the top and placed a few strains on his face covering his forehead some.

The backdrop for the shoot was black and clean. It was going to be sophisticated look. Jocelyn instructed Alec to set on a stool for this shot.

"Look right into the camera for me Alec." Alec did as he was instructed to. "Yes, just like that, lace your fingers together for me, perfect!"

 

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjZxJmpqK7ZAhWK7lMKHYMXDnkQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.co.uk%2Fpin%2F497788565047017590%2F&psig=AOvVaw0HkFh08BtHbKSmjarc7ff2&ust=1518791862201198) [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi9pYul9q3ZAhWMwFMKHbivBq8QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Flucwill13%2F&psig=AOvVaw1FwhOETe1lWLkZZZS7HH_6&ust=1518987194674020) [](http://www.gramunion.com/philkasophy.tumblr.com/142691855917)

 

"Now, I need you to look over your shoulder and raise your eyebrow slightly. Picture Magnus bending over and you checking out his ass."

Alec burst out laughing, he couldn't believe she said that, but then again Jocelyn was a cool, laid-back mom. He collected himself and did as he was told. She took a few more poses, then asked him to change clothes.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjeoJPKqK7ZAhVK4VMKHSF9AvEQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.cinemagia.ro%2Factori%2Fmatthew-daddario-383996%2Fpoze-hires%2F2097509%2F&psig=AOvVaw0HkFh08BtHbKSmjarc7ff2&ust=1518791862201198)

He changed into a blue long-sleeved shirt with a thin red collar, blue jeans, and some blue Sperry shoes. Alec's beard was trimmed down, but his was just the same but curled at the top for this shoot. The backdrop was yellow making the outfit pop. For this shot, Alec just stood in front of the camera playing around making funny faces. Luke even joined him, making Jocelyn and her assistants laugh behind the camera.

 

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi78Yf3qK7ZAhVRoFMKHa2-ApQQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fshumdarionews%2Fstatus%2F917408167566434305&psig=AOvVaw0zCRetCA-KB7JhmJZwH8uv&ust=1518990440974977) [](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi5zbnQqa7ZAhUKuVMKHZ3DCOsQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gramunion.com%2Ftmi-tv-show-news.tumblr.com%3Fpage%3D2&psig=AOvVaw3ymV3ote0gZllhtCH3B9YO&ust=1519004102607014) [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjD7svlqa7ZAhUN61MKHZRjCe8QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fmattdaddariofan%2Fstatus%2F916692801357778945&psig=AOvVaw3ymV3ote0gZllhtCH3B9YO&ust=1519004102607014)[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjD7svlqa7ZAhUN61MKHZRjCe8QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fshadowhunterstv%2Fstatus%2F927998768653332480&psig=AOvVaw3ymV3ote0gZllhtCH3B9YO&ust=1519004102607014) [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwia0PD3qa7ZAhURn1MKHYWcDp0QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.es%2Fpin%2F313492824054438880%2F&psig=AOvVaw3ymV3ote0gZllhtCH3B9YO&ust=1519004102607014)

 

[](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/311170655496148107/) [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj4tMeYqq7ZAhVS21MKHRpkC4YQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fshumdarionews%2Fstatus%2F917408167566434305&psig=AOvVaw3ymV3ote0gZllhtCH3B9YO&ust=1519004102607014)

 

 

 

By the end of this shot, it was lunchtime, and Alec was starving, but he wanted to go check out some pet stores in the area. He wanted to surprise Magnus with one if he could find any that he liked. After changing his clothes, he googled animal shelters in the area. He found three and chose to go all of them since he had an hour break. They should be open, now that it's 9 in the morning. Time flew by rather quickly. Alec wasn't complaining though, he wanted to get home to his boyfriend.

He grabbed a chicken sandwich before leaving the warehouse. He promised he wouldn't belong, but Maia didn't want to hear that and decided to tag along. Alec didn't mind, he needed someone else's opinion on his choice of puppies.

They drove to the first stores and looked around, but nothing caught their eyes and time was going rather quickly, which made no damn sense to Alec, but with all the traffic, and red lights he soon understood where all the time was going. They only had time to stop by one more shelter. They pulled into the parking lot and walked inside. The store was a lot bigger than the first and had more of a selection.

Two puppies caught his eye, and he wanted them immediately. They were so fluffy and cute, he couldn't resist. They were pomeranian puppies, and he just had to have them.

"Hi, can I help you?"

Alec looked at the worker and smiled. When she saw his face, she tried to contain her squeal, but it still came out.

"OMG, I love you! You and your boyfriend are the cutest gay couple I have ever seen, besides the one on TV, but OMG! And you're my favorite designers assistant! Could you give me a hint of his new line?" She asked with big eyes and a huge smile on her face.

Maia looked at him, then back at her and laughed. The poor girl scared nearly half of the puppies in the pens with her squeal. Alexander flushed a bit but shook his head no.

"I'm sorry, I can't give you any hints, but what I can do is give you a ticket to the show. Now, I want these two puppies. Are they for sale or have someone purchased them already?"

The worker looked as if she was about to pass out hearing that Alexander would get her a ticket to the show. She pulled herself together remembering the question Alec just asked her. She looked at the case he pointed to and smiled widely as she walked over to see the puppies, shaking her head.

"Actually you're just in time. This man came in a few hours ago wanting to buy them, but I had a feeling he was going to mistreat them. He kept yelling and hitting in the pen scaring the poor things to death. I told him they weren't for sale, but they are. Plus he couldn't afford them anyway after I told him the price. He was even madder at that, but my boss made him leave, and he hasn't been back since."

Alec grimaced at hearing this. Why would anyone want to harm small puppies? Then again there are people that abuse animals all the time, and Alec was grateful she didn't sell the puppies to an animal abuser. Maia stepped out to make a phone call. Alec knew she must be calling Jocelyn, letting her know they might be a bit behind schedule.

Alec looked back at the worker and read her name tag. "So Carolyn I would love to buy these cute puppies please, and I would like their background. They don't have names do they?"

"No, we try to leave them nameless when they're this small, but when you pick the names you want, we can print it for their collar. They are 10 weeks old, one male, one female. They are brother and sister. They have been here for four weeks, but are the last to be sold." She went on about telling him about the food, vaccines schedule, and the booster shots they will need. She gave him information packets about Pomeranians and told him to find a veterinarian and make appointments for them.

Alec made a mental note to find one later tonight, and book them appointments as soon as possible. He wanted to make sure they are healthy, and would not have any problems. He knew Magnus would freak out if something happens to them.

She went to get everything Alec would need for the puppies. Food and treats, bowls, grooming supplies, training pads, toys, collars, harness, leash, I'd tags, carrier crate, bottle water, beds, etcetera.

Alec was playing with the puppies when Carolyn returned with a full cart full of stuff. Alec was shocked with how much she actually put into the cart but nodded when she asked if he wanted her to ring everything up. While Carolyn went off to shop for him, her boss James walked out the back and asked if he picked out the names he wanted to call them. The names were Hitch and Chanel. Maia laughed when he said the names and Alec pushed her to the side telling the man "don't pay her any mind." James chuckled and typed their information in the computer, so hey could printer out their papers. Alec made sure to get Carolyn's phone number and address so he could send her the tickets to his show before leaving.

Alec spent damn near three thousand dollars in the store, but it was worth it. When they arrived back on set, Alec put the puppies inside his trailer, so the year would have to stay inside of the car while he worked. They were sleeping in the carrier, so he gently placed it on the floor, then put out some water, and food for when they woke up and training pads. He also placed a few toys on the floor just in case they got bored.

Everyone gushed over the puppies. Jocelyn even threatened to kidnap them because they were so cute. He made sure to keep an eye on her before he left. Alec checked his phone and smiled. He didn't have any miss calls or texts from Magnus. Which was a good thing? His boyfriend was still asleep, thank the angels. He changed his clothes for the shoot, then was out the door to finish for the day.

******

By the time Alec made it home it was four in the afternoon. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep for a few hours, but he knew he couldn't do that. He made sure to stop and get food for him and Magnus. Even though their kitchen is fully shocked, he wanted something quick, and fast so he could rest and play with their new puppies.

Alec had to make a few trips when he parked in front of their building. His trunk was filled to the brim, and he didn't want to call and wake Magnus to help him, so he had to make due. He the puppies was awake when he carried them inside the house. It was quiet, which meant Magnus was still knocked out in the bed. Alec carried the bag of Chinese food along with the carrier crate down the stairs and into the bedroom.

Alec smiled as he looked at his sleeping boyfriend. Magnus was laying on his stomach with his face-facing Alec. He was snoring lightly, which is unlike him. He only snores when he's exhausted and needs sleep.  Alec sat the bag of food on their dresser then carefully got into bed with the puppies. He thanked the angels, Hitch and Chanel didn't make any sounds. They were hinting that they wanted to get out of the carrier. He let them and placed them in front of Magnus' face.

He took out his phone and recorded, Hitch and Chanel, lick Magnus' face and climb on his back. Magnus groaned, not wanting to get up. His eyes fluttered open when Chanel locked his lips. Hitch was currently occupying his position on his back and didn't seem interested in moving. Chanel barked making Magnus gasp as his eyes fully opened.

"OMG!" He shouted a and looked at his back at Hitch then back to Chanel. Alec chuckled from behind the camera. Magnus looked at him and smiled.

"Who's puppies are these Alexander?"

"Ours. I got them today. It gets lonely at the house when you're away, and vice versa. With puppies, at least we would have someone to cuddle with until one of us returns home. Can we keep them?"

Hitch finally hopped off Magnus' back and was now making his way over to Alec. He hopped on Alec's and landed in the space where his legs were folded and laid his head down on Alec's thigh. Magnus cooed at the sight but Chanel wanted his attention. She licked his face, making him giggle. He took her into his arms and gently cuddled her to his chest.

"Yes, we can keep, them! I'm never given them away! Oh, they are going everywhere with me now! Thank you so much!! Oh, what's there names?" Magnus asked enthusiastically, and with bug eyes.

Alec chuckled, then leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

"Well, the young lady in your arms is named Chanel, and this precious baby boy is Hitch. I named them myself, do you like them?"

Magnus nods.

"Oh Alexander, I love them! We are so going shopping and buying them all sorts of clothes!" Magnus hops up and down on the bed, then stops and takes in the Chinese food aroma. "Is that chicken egg rolls, and crab sticks I smell?"

Alec burst out laughing ending his video by accident.

"Yes, baby. Its 4 in the afternoon, and I know you haven't eaten today because my note is still on the counter in the kitchen. So I take it you've slept well. I also turned off your alarm so you wouldn't have to wake up this morning. Do you feel fully rested?"

Magnus got off the bed and walked over to Alec's side of the room. He leaned down to kiss his lips.

"Thank you, baby, you are so thoughtful, and yes I feel great, but now I have to piss, like crazy! I'll be out in just a minute." He placed Chanel on the floor, before running to the bathroom. Chanel was right on his heels. He looked down, shaking his head. "I am sorry princess, but I need a little bit of privacy. Daddy will be back soon." He closed the door, and Chanel whined. Alec called her over to him, and she came with no problems. That was good. He walked out the room and up the stairs so he could get their food and water bowls out.

While he was filling their bowls, Magnus walked up the stairs eating a crab stick and looking inside the shopping bags. He walked over to give Alec the last piece of the carb stick. Alec thanked him and finished getting the puppies food ready. Alec handed Magnus the information packet Carolyn gave him to read. Magnus scammed threw it, before saying they need to find a good veterinarian for the right babies, and promised to do it tonight before the went to bed. Alec agreed, then went down the stairs to give Hitch and Chanel their food, since they didn't eat a lot inside the trailer.

He and Magnus set up training pads all over the house, and placed their beds inside of the bedroom, in a corner with their toys and extra pillows. They cleaned up the bags before heading to their bedroom to eat. Magnus wrapped husband arms around Alec's neck and kissed him properly. He couldn't before with Chanel wanting all his attention, and being completely shocked by their presence.

"I love you more than anything. Thank you for making my life complete. And thank you for my books. You know just what to do to make me happy." Magnus kissed him again. Alec giggled against his lips.

"I love you too, but I'm hungry, and exhausted after the day I had. Can we cuddle with the pups after we get done eating?"

"Of course. We can do whatever you want darling."

They walked down the stairs hand and hand to their pre-dinner and turned in for the night.

 

 

A few more shots from the shoot....

 

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiP0uffqq7ZAhWJqlMKHaATBFQQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F284352301&psig=AOvVaw1FwhOETe1lWLkZZZS7HH_6&ust=1518987194674020) [](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwip2qz6qq7ZAhUBtlMKHWqHAW8QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fru.fanpop.com%2Fclubs%2Fmatthew-daddario%2Fimages%2F39151578%2Ftitle%2Fphoto-stewart-shining-photo&psig=AOvVaw1FwhOETe1lWLkZZZS7HH_6&ust=1518987194674020)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes,


	13. Chp13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will upload whenever I can guys.
> 
> I apologize in advance for anyone that's hungry.... I know I was looking at these damn pictures..
> 
> I own none of these photos...

It's been two weeks since Alec surprised Magnus with his babies. Magnus wasn't kidding when he said Hitch and Chanel would go everywhere with him. Since they are small enough to fit inside of Magnus' bag, he takes them to the store when he needs to go, or he even takes them boot camp. Alec returned back to work and has been ambushed with meetings after meetings after meetings. He had to take care of replacing a few models who thought it was okay to disrespect his aunt on social media. Calling her vulgar names, when she was the one to give them the job in the first place. Ungrateful bitches.

When he found that out, he walked straight into boot camp fuming. Sabrina and Ashley were walking down the runway at the time. When the models saw the look on Alec's face, they scattered like roaches, not wanting to be in the crossfire. Magnus, Izzy, Jace, Simon, Clary, Raphael and Cat all said the same thing under there breath when they saw the murdering expression on Alec's face.

"Oh shit!"

Chanel and Hitch tried to run to their daddy, but Magnus had room keep them far away until Alec handled his business. They weren't happy with being kept away, whining to get to Alec. Izzy and Magnus distracted them by playing with the most on the floor until it was their turn to walk the runway and get their measurements for the day.

Alec walked onto the runway, stopping the models in the path. They looked scared, and nervous at the sight of their boss. They gulped loudly. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. If this was an animation, Alec would have smoke coming from his ears, how he was fuming with anger.

"Good afternoon Boss." They said.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Oh no, don't be respectful now." He said under his breath making his gang snort loudly. Sabrina and Ashley glared at Magnus, which was the wrong thing to do. That just added more to fire. Alec looked as if he wanted to kill them right where they stood.

He tilted his head to the side and looked at them closely.

"You know," he stated calmly. "I would never understand how people could be so ungrateful to the ones that gave you everything. You never heard the saying 'Never bit the hand that feeds you'?"

They nod. Good, then they could understand where this convention is going.

"So, I just want to know where you two ungrateful, non-talented bitches get the balls to talk shit about Sophia? The same woman that gave you starting a career in the modeling industry. If it was for her, neither of you would be getting the recognition that you clearly don't deserve."

That both gasped looking at him with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" Sabrina says.

Alec looks at her with a disgusting look.

"No, I will not be excused, thank you. I want to know where you get the balls to call my aunt and whore, and a non-talented designer. When it's you two that fucks every photographer male or female just to get bigger jobs then you deserve by blackmailing them. Saying you have proof you had sex with them and would show them to their spouses." Alec shook his head as everyone in the room gasped.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, and you are out of line, you have no right to talk to or accuse us that way," Ashley says with attitude.

Everyone looked at her like she has lost her mind. She clearly forgot who she was talking to. Alec paid for most of their apartments, college tuition including hers, and holds the contracts to different jobs they are booked for. Alec has his own modeling agency, they currently work for, and without his approval, they wouldn't get to work for anyone. Their managers work for him, they should know that.

Alec smiled and shook his head. "Oh, honey. You I can talk to you however I want."

"No, you can't. We don't have to stand here and take this. We'll find a better company to work for, we don't need you. You're just a wannabe designer, that's afraid of people finding out his identity. No one actually cares about you. You are only famous because of your aunt. Not even your parents like you, no wonder they treated you like that. You're an embarrassment to their family name. You're pathetic." Sabrina spat.

This caused a roar in the room. Everyone wanted to kill the two females on the platform. Alec wasn't fazed by any of this. He just nodded and smiled sweetly. Jace had to hold Izzy and Clary back while Raphael held Cat back. Magnus made his way to the runway but was grabbed back by Ragnor. Who shook his head no. Radnor knew what was about to happen, so he made Magnus watch and listen.

Alec chuckled darkly, making the girls take a step back.

"You're right." He sighed, making everyone quiet down once more. "You're right, without my aunt I would be here. But you see, it was My designs that got recognition, it was My talent that brought in fans and money, it was intelligence that helped make me a billionaire, because without it how else would I be able to pay for the apartment you live in?" The girls gasped, which made Alec grin wider. "Oh, you didn't know that did you? Huh, I forgot to mention that I own every building my employees like it. I bought the building for a steal, so in reality, you're paying me to stay there, along with your utilities. I pay the bank every month, not you. I own the agency you work for sweethearts, your managers work for me. You're right, I'm pathetic, and a wannabe designer. But it's funny how everything major designer you know is fighting for a ticket to MY show. Crazy how that works isn't it? I also pay for your college tuition. I bet you didn't know that either huh?" Alec laughed. "I own your whole fucking life and you didn't even know it. If it wasn't for me, you would get deals for 'cover girl, Dior commercials, Chanel, Loreal, Revlon, Vogue, Elle, Harper's Bazaar, Glamour, Marie Claire, Cosmopolitan, Fashion, GQ, Vanity Fair, Allure, V, Instyle UK, Seventeen, Love, Essence, Men's Vogue, 032c, Burda style, Flaunt, Victoria Secret' need i say more? Plus I bet you have no idea which magazines I even own, don't worry about it, you'll find out one day.

"So while you're gathering your things from MY apartment, and MY building. I want you to think about how a 14-year-old kid was making millions while you were still in high school struggling to get a job. Oh and if I haven't made this clear, you're dropped from my companies. Every last one of them. Good luck with trying to find an agency that would take you once they finger out what type of people you are. It's sad that you have to use your body just to get what you want. You should be ashamed to call yourselves women when they're women with less wishing to have a chance to make something of themselves, and here you are throwing it away by being disrespectful to the two people that gave you everything."

"I will take you to court!" Ashley shouted.

Alec walked closers to her, all in both of their personal space, and smirked.

"With what money? This week is your last paycheck, and how you'll spend money, I doubt you would be able to afford an apartment in Manhattan, let alone car insurance, college tuition, clothes, shoes, makeup because after today you're cut off from my connections and discounts you get when you shop. You see Sophia would have given you another chance after you apologized, but I'm not the forgiven type. So you can try to take me to court, but my lawyers will.eat you alive and then you spend some time in jail for blackmail. We have everything you've sent out to the cinematographers you have blackmailed. Which are good friends of mine, and I don't appreciate you two being homewreckers by seducing them? Now My security will see you out, and my moving company is taking you belongs to your parent's houses. Welp, I guess that's that. I'll see you two in court. Oh and if either of you ever look at my boyfriend like that again, you would wish you've never been born, I promise you that. And consider your commercial and photoshoot with CoverGirl canceled. I will you with two models I respect. I try to make sure all of my models have extra work to make a living for themselves, but you two make me look bad, by the reputation you created for yourselves. That's bad for business, I will not have my employees pimping themselves out! If you wanted more deals, you should've come to me, and I would try my damnnest to put you in touch with the right people, now look at yourselves, but I'm pathetic and a wannabe designer. News flash, my aunt helped me once and that was to get my name out there, and once my fan base was big enough, she pushed me out there and I worked hard to make a name for myself to stupid bitches. I did that, not Sophia, and you would know that if you got to know me, but oh well. Get out of my fucking site, just looking at the two of you makes me want to puke. You say I'm an embarrassment to my family name, but unlike you, that means nothing to me, because I have my own damn name. I cant say the same for you once your families hear what you have done to yourselves and MY name. Have a great day."

Alec turned around and made his way over to Magnus who throws himself into his arms. Alec smiled and hugged him tightly, then kissed his lips sweetly.

"I love you," Magnus says against his lips making Alec giggle and peck his lips once more. Alec pulled back giving Magnus Eskimo kisses.

"I love you too. I have to go now, but we'll talk later okay. Do you want me to take our babies with me, or do you want them to stay here?" Alec asks while picking both Hitch and Chanel up then was attacked by doggy kisses. Everyone cooed at the sight of the growing family.

Magnus shook his head no.

"They are making their debut with me on the runway. They have been practicing with us for a few hours, it's almost time for their naps, but at least a few more runs, then I will let them rest and eat while we finish up."

Alec nods in an agreement, then smiles. He leans in to kiss Magnus once more before he says goodbye to everyone and makes his way back up to his office.

When Alec leaves, Magnus walks back over to his group with Hitch and Chanel on his heels. The models love the two puppies, and always cuddles them whenever they get a chance to. Magnus doesn't mind because they will be with him here every day so they might as well get used to other people. When he makes it over to his friends, he takes Izzy and Clary into his arms, hugging them tightly, trying with all his might to keep them calm. No one liked hearing what Sabrina and Ashley said to Alec. He didn't deserve any of that, he's always been the kindest, and sweetest boss they could ask for.

They relaxed a bit, then pulled away. Magnus looked at them and smiled.

"Just how fucking rich is my brother? I didn't know he own apartment buildings and paid for people's bills, and college tuition. Hell, I didn't even know he owned his own modeling agency. We need to seriously have a talk with him about this later, and what the hell did he mean about discounts? I can't rack my mind about that." Izzy says.

"Everyone here gets a discount card when you've worked here for a year at various stores, like Mac, Mary Kay, Sephora, Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Ralph Lauren, name it. He has connections all over the world. It's crazy he's just 18 years old and has so much going for him. Then to be treated like that human the two of them makes my blood boil. He has helped their families out more times then I can count, and they have the audacity to speak to him that way. They better be lucky he didn't speak about taking their parents houses away from them. Alec name is on everyone lease including mine because he owns the damn building, but I would not have it anyway. He gives everyone time to pay their rent, and he doesn't hound us if we're late. Ungrateful assume people make me sick. But enough talk about this, we still have work to do before we end the day. Back to positions!"

Catarina walks away, but they can see her wiping tears out of her eyes as she commands the room. Magnus poured some food and water into Hitch and Chanel bowls and placed it on the floor beside some training pads before joining the line for practice.

******

A few days later Magnus met up with Izzy and Clary for breakfast. Magnus had this question on his mind for months now, but couldn't quite afford it. Now that he has a great paying job, he could buy the item he wanted with no monthly payments. He was the last one to arrive because of the rounds morning sex him and Alec had. "Three rounds" Two in the bed, and one in the shower, thank goodness the pups were minding their own business in the living room playing with their toys or sleeping. They didn't need to see that, Magnus didn't want to scare his children for life.

He greeted both women with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then sat down. Izzy eyed his neck and giggled when Magnus hissed a little as he sat down.

"I see my brother has put in some work this morning judging by your neck and sore ass."

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You have no idea. It's not my fault he has a 9in thick cock that I can't get enough of. My ass is addicted to it! And don't even get me started on his ton-"

"MAGNUS!" Izzy shouts sounding disgusted. "I love you, but I do not want to know the size of my brother's cock, but damn your lucky!"

Magnus and Clary snickered, paying no mind to the customers giving them judgmental looks. Rolling their eyes at them, then ordered when the waitress arrived. Magnus ordered a bacon egg and cheese breakfast sandwich with a side of hashbrowns. Clary ordered a breakfast pizza with extra sausage and bacon. Izzy ordered Belgium mixed berry waffles with a side of bacon. It was their cheat day, and they were going all out for it.

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiEvunRyLDZAhWSoFMKHcTtCk0QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dunkindonuts.com%2Fen%2Ffood-drinks%2Fsandwiches-wraps&psig=AOvVaw3Y_upyXRz37AzPXb47uXUw&ust=1519078919925525) [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwidtJXhyLDZAhVHvFMKHTzkDBwQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.stayathomemum.com.au%2Frecipes%2Fwaffles%2F&psig=AOvVaw3Y_upyXRz37AzPXb47uXUw&ust=1519078919925525)[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjt_cieybDZAhWR2VMKHRT3BKQQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.theodysseyonline.com%2F5-things-nebraskans-strange&psig=AOvVaw1TBq74NydpwrokuV506MSA&ust=1519081300590649)

 

 

Alec had to fly to LA later tonight would meet with his lawyers and check in with his clothing factory there. He also needs to fly overseas and see how the other factories and his employees are doing there. So he needed to do this quickly before his boyfriend leaves for two weeks.

"Okay so, we're dying to know what you need us for. Don't keep us waiting now out with it!" Clary demands.

Magnus took a deep breath, gathering his courage to say this out loud. He looked at them both and smiled.

"I want to ask Alexander to marry me....."

 


	14. Chp14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama....   
> Dorks in love...

Izzy and Clary squealed with happiness, and throw themselves at him. Magnus laughed and hugged them tightly. Some customers were annoyed and tried to get them to leave, but the owner wasn't making his favorite customers leave, no matter how loud they are. They would just have to sick it up. Pulling back Izzy had tears in her eyes. Magnus wiped them carefully not to smudge her make up.

"It's about damn time! You two are practically married already. I hope Simon and I can stay together forever just like you and Alec. I look up to your relationship you know, it gives me hope. I see the way you guys work out your problems and never lets anything come between the two of you, not even when women try to hit on either of you. You'll just brush it off, and laugh because you're so in love."

Magnus' heart beats hearing that from his soon to be sister in law. He hugs her tightly and kisses her forehead.

"We have fights you know, but like you said we work it out. Sometimes we fight over him not washing the dishes, or if he hasn't eaten all day. Or if he hasn't slept, our relationship isn't perfect, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I know I can't see myself with anyone else, and him vice versa. We've discussed marriage and decided to get married when we've both completed college, and my career started then we'll get married. We're still too young to tie the knot, but being engaged we can do."

Izzy squealed in his arms again. Magnus chuckled before releasing her. The waiter brought out their food, and they fell into a comfortable silence eating their breakfast. Before Izzy interrupted it speaking loudly. Honestly, this girl's voice is squeaks when she's excited.

"Do you have the ring?"

"Yes, we have to pick it up, I wanted it engraved before I bought it. I can show you a picture of it. I had to lock my phone because the jeweler kept texting me about the ring and showing me pictures. Alec's not the nosy type, but when it's late at night and we're cuddling he gets frustrated. We fought over him asking me who was texting me like that, I had to lie to him and he knew it was a lie. Let's just say I went to bed alone for a few days. We made a pact to never lie to each other, and I broke it, but he forgave me after I begged his forgiveness. Do you know what it's like being ignored by him?"

The girls nod.

"It feels like the world is about to end. He rarely gets mad at people, but when he does the shot sucks."

Clary nods in agreement.

Magnus shows them the picture on his phone and the girls gasp. The ring was made out of silver/titanium-tone Celtic dragon, Ruby stone, red carbon fiber, red plated inner, with a black finish. Magnus wanted it to be different instead of the regular go to the engangmenr ring. He chose the Ruby stone because it represents love, faithful, passionate, commitment, and closeness. It describes their relationship perfectly.

 

 

 

  
"Oh, Magnus he is going to love this ring! It's gorgeous and it's his favorite color. When are you planning on asking him?"

"Tonight, he leaves for LA tonight, then overseas. I won't see him for two weeks so I'm kidnapping you two for those weeks. Jace and Simon are just going to deal with being alone because I need my support system. I know I have Hitch and Chanel but I still need my baby, and he's going to be out of the country working." Magnus pouts thinking about it.

Clary hugs him and kisses his cheek. "Of course we'll stay with you. We haven't been invited to the loft yet. Is it fully furnished now?"

Magnus nods.

"Yes, we've just been busy this past couple of weeks. But I'm hoping he won't be upset when I ask him if you all could stay with me. I know how he gets, but hopefully, it won't be so bad. He just likes his space. Oh, and you aren't allowed in his workshop."

Izzy frowns and looks confused.

"What do you mean workshop?"

"He works from home a lot and stays in that room sewing for hours at a time. When he's really is the groove, he'll work and work non-stop without eating or using the bathroom. I have to practically drag his ass out the room, and I'm not even welcome in there. We have security cameras inside and outside our loft. He even set up sensors in the room so if we even touch the door handle he'll get an alert to his phone or watch. Shits real in that loft." Magnus finishes with a chuckle.

Izzy nods. "I understand, it's where he creates new designs and outfits. I wouldn't want and my one in my workshop either, especially if I'm always getting betrayed. I promise not to go anywhere near his workshop, but that doesn't mean I won't raid his closest. Have you seen his own collection? I'm dying to borrow that skull jacket, he's been holding out on us."

"Right!" Magnus says. "He has this blue rose bomber jacket that is to die for, and he won't let me wear it. Even after I give him the best head that morning, he still said no."

Clary chuckles, then they talk about any and everything for another hour until they leave with Magnus to pick up the ring.

****  
They spent an hour shopping at jewelry stores. Spending their savings like they don't have to pay bills. After picking up the ring, they went shopping for a few things. Magnus picked up Alec's favorite cologne, underwear and even a new backpack for his trip. Magnus didn't want to spend more time away from Alec and his babies then he needs to.

He said thanks and goodbye to the girls, then made his way home to his family. He unlocked the door to Alec's car that he's taken over. Really isn't fair, but Alec doesn't seem to mind. He even gives him the keys whenever he has to go somewhere. He loves the way Alec takes care of him, and never asks for anything in return. Magnus knew if he didn't propose first Alec would have sooner or later and Magnus just couldn't have that.

Magnus wanted to do something nice to this for his honey. He deserves to be spoiled just like Magnus does. Magnus calls Alec on Bluetooth while he drives home.

 _"Hello?"_  
   
Magnus hears barking in the background when Alec answered the phone.

_"Hey baby, I'm on my way home, do you want anything while I'm out?"_

Alec shushes their pups before speaking.

"No, I just want you home so we can cuddle on the couch and watch a few movies before I have to leave. I swear I would have you come with me if you didn't have school. I don't want you to miss days than you have to. But I promise to take you and the gang to see my companies if you want, and maybe after graduation, we could spend a month away in Paris."

Magnus sighs. _"That sounds wonderful baby. I can't wait to see the fashion world through your eyes. I'm pulling up to the house now, I'll see you soon baby. I love you."_

_"I love you too, be careful okay?"_

_"Yes, I will darling!"_

Magnus parks the car and takes the bags from the trunk of the car, then walks inside the building. When he reaches the floor, he sees his boyfriend standing in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest and Hitch and Chanel at his feet sitting patiently. The sight warms his heart. Alec smiles, then opens his arms welcoming Magnus home. They kiss for a few minutes before Alec pulls him inside the house.

Magnus drops his bags on the counter and gave kisses to his puppies. Alec recorded the homecoming and posted it on his Instagram account. He was going to miss his family when he went away for business. Sighing Alec walked over to the fridge to grab Magnus a bottle of water and a fruit punch Powerade for himself. Magnus was putting the puppies down when Alec walked back over towards him.

"Thank you, darling," Magnus says after Alec hands him the bottled water. "I would kiss you, but I have puppy breath at the moment. Let me wash my face and change these clothes then I'm all yours. We could order out if you want or we can pig out and eat ice cream. It's my cheat day, I can eat whatever I want!" Magnus yells out while he's walking down the stairs to their bedroom.

"Ice cream sounds good, but I'm a bit hungry so how about I make us some BLT sandwiches?" Alec shouts back.

"Sounds good!" Alec frowns at that. He knows that's something is wrong with his boyfriend, simply because Magnus keeps avoiding his gaze. He hasn't looked Alec in the eyes since he comes home. He's determined to figure out the problem and try to fix it if he could.

Magnus is a ball of nerves. His hands are shaking as he takes a few makeup wipes from the pack and cleans his face. Alec pops his head in the bathroom and Magnus streaks loudly.

"Jesus Alexander, give a guy some warning would you!" Magnus rests a hand over his heart, willing it to stop beating so hard. Alec looks taken back but apologizes anyway.

"I'm sorry Mags, I didn't mean to scare you. But I've always walked into the bathroom with you and you've never reacted that way before. What's gotten you on edge? Did something happen while you were at breakfast with Izzy and Clary?"

Magnus shakes his head and still trying to get his barrings. "Could you give me a minute alone, please? I'll be out in just a second."

The hurt look on Alec's face made him feel like shit. He's never sent Alec away before, they would normally talk things out. He hates fighting with his darling, but his nerves were shot, and he needed some time to breathe.

Alec nods and turns his back to Magnus. "Sure, take all the time you need." Then walks away, making Magnus feel worse.

Magnus let's out a frustrating groan and runs after his boyfriend. Nerves are damned! If he died from an anxiety attack, it would be worth it just to make his baby happy again.

"Alec please don't do this! I wasn't trying to shut you out, I just needed a minute to myself that's all."

"And I'm giving you the space you need Magnus! Just go do whatever it is you have to do!" Alec shouts walking back into the kitchen.

"You're so infuriating!"

Alec raises an eyebrow in his direction, and damn was it the sexiest sight Magnus has ever seen. He needed to stay on top priority he would bend over and let Alec have his way with him.

"I'm infuriating? I haven't even done anything! All I asked was I'd you were okay, and you completely ignored questions and then easily shut me out with a snap of your fingers. So please do you dare say I'm infuriating when I'm not the one hiding stuff from the other!"

"I'm not hiding anything from you!"

"No? Then who's texting you all hours of the night Magnus? When I go to pick up your phone, you snatch it out of my hand. Now if I didn't know you like the back of my hand I would have suspected you of cheating on me, but you would not do that, so I will ask you again, and if you lie to me like you did before, I am leaving and you won't hear from me for three weeks. Now, who is texting you all hours of the night?"

Alec asks him deadly calm, his voice made Magnus flinch. He doesn't use that tone with Magnus ever, and he doesn't like being on the receiving side of it. Now Magnus knows what it feels like when Alec is passed with someone.

He takes a deep breath before answering. He avoided Alec's gaze once more, "Please don't make me ask you like this! It wasn't supported to go like this! Damn it! Could we please cuddle on the couch and spend the last few hours before you have to leave, and not fight."

Alec nods and moves to put his shoes and jacket on. He then takes his keys and wallet. Magnus is hyperventilating seeing his boyfriend gather his things to leave without saying a word. Alec grabs his backpack, then kisses Magnus on the cheek. When he moves away, Magnus holds his jacket tightly. Alec looks at him for a moment, before releasing Magnus' hands gently.

"Alexander stop it!! You cant leave like this! Please, we always work things out!" Magnus desperately begs his love not to leave.

"Magnus let me go, please. I need to go, I'll see you in two weeks okay, you'll be fine. You can have Izzy and Clary visit you if you want. I knew you would ask me eventually, you can do whatever you want. You can have the loft as well. I'll send someone to pick up my things, now please let me go."

Magnus had tears in his eyes now, he couldn't believe this was really happening. They have never fought this bad before, and now his first love is talking about moving out?! What the fuck?! Magnus couldn't have that, at all.

"You are not leaving this house got damn it!" Magnus pushes Alec backward, marching up to him. "You don't get to leave me, you don't get to say things like 'I'll get someone to pick up my things', you don't say I can have the loft. NEWSFLASH! I don't want any of this shit without you! I've been stressing myself out for so long with this goddamn proposal and I wanted to do it before you left! Then we had to have this fight, and your aunt said I should wait until the fashion show, but I didn't want to do that, I wanted it to be intimate, and just between us. I didn't want to share that with strangers! I'm so sorry for being sneaky and secretive after we promised not to do that, but it was the only way to keep you out of the loop. You know how badly I suffered when we didn't sleep together and when you didn't speak to me for those few days and now you expect me to go three weeks without speaking to you let alone seeing you? Have you lost your god damn mind Alexander Gideon Lightwood?! I should beat your ass for even suggesting it! You stupid son of a bi-"

Magnus words were cut off by Alec's lips. Magnus gasped in shock, but recovered quickly and kissed him back putting everything into the kiss. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist bringing him closer. He wanted to be as close to Alec as possible. Magnus' knees buckled, but thanks to Alec's strong arms holding him up he didn't fall. Alec's kisses always made him weak at the knees, and Magnus loved every minute of it.

When Alec pulled back to catch his breath for a minute, Magnus whined loudly, not agreeing with this gesture. Alec chuckled, leaning in to capture his lips once more. Magnus sighed happily against his lips, melting like butter when he tasted Alec's tongue.

"I take it that a yes to my proposal?"

Alec leaned in and kisser him once more.  
"Oh, I don't know, since you haven't asked me the question yet. How could I say yes?" He smirked.

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjvwpGFr7HZAhUlZN8KHeB9AOoQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fmalecprettyboys&psig=AOvVaw2Qy1gvrSXeP7A7nx-e3F6m&ust=1519108657875753)

Magnus rolled his eyes and pushed him back, getting down on one knee. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and looked up at his soon to be fiancé. Taken Alec's left in his, he asked the question in the most basic way.

"Alexander, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?  I know we're still young, but if you like it then you should've put a ring on it. He shrugs. So will you?"

Alec busts out laughing, only Magnus would quote Beyoncé at a time like this. He collected himself before replying.

"You're such a dork! Yes, I will marry you, now come up here and show me my ring so I can gush over it!" Alec says excitedly.

Magnus stands up and slides the ring on his finger. It was a perfect fit, and it stood out against his ivory skin. It looked absolutely beautiful.

"Holy shit! This is beautiful! I love the red and the Ruby. Awwww baby you're such a sap! I love it so much!"

"Look on the inside."

The words engraved on the ring was from their favorite animation movie. 'Our love is Infinity and Beyond' it read. Happy tears ran down Alec's beautiful face, and Magnus wipes them away. Then kisses each of his eyelids.

"Don't ever let me get ready to leave like that ever again do you hear me? I would've been so mad at you if you would have let me leave."

Magnus glares at him, then hits his arm extremely hard.

"Ow!"

"That's for trying to leave in the first place! You don't walk out on me, do you understand? Don't ever do that! I don't know what I would do without you!"

"I can't live without you either baby, but I will make it up to you."

Magnus hooks his arms around Alec's neck, looking at him with heart eyes. "And what does that imply?"

Alec hums at the sensation of his fiancé's fingers in his hair. "How about I cancel my flight tonight, and reschedule it for earlier in the morning. We have some making up to do, don't we?"

"You damn right we do, but first I was promised a BLT and it's not going to make itself." Magnus shoo's Alec in the kitchen making him laugh in the process. Magnus goes to sit on the couch, and Hitch and Chanel come out of the hiding spot and joins him on the couch.

Magnus looks back at his fiancé and sees that he's taking pictures of his ring to no doubt show his aunt, then post it on Twitter and Instagram. Magnus smiled to himself as he flicks through the channels on the TV. The world will.know who Alexander Lightwood aka Gideon Archer belongs to, and they won't forget it either.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, Next chapters might take a while to write. My brain needs a break for a few days...


	15. Chp15 MPOV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of these pictures...
> 
> Sorry if this chapter sucks.

Alec has been gone for three days and I've been completely miserable. It physically hurts me so bad being separated this long away from my darling fiancé, but I understand that my fiance is a busy man and has a job to do. Just like I do, and that's all thanks to my Alexander. Today at boot camp Catarina and Ragnor pulled our group to the side and told us that Alec booked us for some commercials and photo shoots for big companies.

We literally lost our shit. Alexander wasn't kidding when he said he was going to let us get some exposure and put us out there. Isabelle and Clary have Cover Girl commercials/photo shoots. Raphael has shoots with 'Da Man' and 'In Style'' Jace and Simon both have shoots with 'Seventeen' and 'Elle (men)' and I have photo shoots with 'Men's Fashion' and 'Vogue (men)'. So we are a little bit stir-crazy. Everyone congratulated us, and we were surprised no one was jealous or upset about it.

Cat explained that _"Everyone in this room got their careers off the ground because of those very same magazines when they started working for Gideon Archer. When Alec says that he will make sure you get the best jobs he meant it. Plus when he announces to the world his true identity, I'm sure you'll get even more jobs than you can count. So get used to it."_

We had to calm down a bit, and focus on work. When it's was time for us to leave Ragnor gave us our schedule for the next week and what time we need to be at our shoots. We'll be busy all week and I'm starting to think Alexander did that on purpose so I wouldn't miss him too much. Even when he's away on business, he still takes care of me. I'm so blessed to have him in my life, and I can't thank him enough.  
We thank Ragnor and Catarina and make our way out the door and head to Alec's car. We've been riding together for three days now. Jace and Simon have been staying at the loft with us as well. They said they felt left out and it wasn't fair the girls get to see our loft and they don't. They're a bunch of babies. They just wanted to play video games on our TV.

"Can you believe we're going to be in a commercial?! We have to call Alec as soon as we get in the house to thank him! I'm so excited!" Izzy says in a high pitch voice.  
I love the girl honestly, but she needs to tone it down a bit. But I can't blame her, I mean it's Cover Girl. What would teenage female want to be in those magazines or commercials? (Alessia Cara- Beautiful pops into my head)  
"I'm happy for you ladies. I can't wait to see the commercials and photos. Both of you are going to look stunning." I say while my eyes are on the road.

They start gushing over our photo shoots as well. Izzy is jealous because I'm going to be modeling for Vogue. She's always wanted to be on the cover, but she says she'll be patient and work here way up in the modeling industry until she can land a cover shoot for Vogue.

**(But little does she know, her aunt owns the magazine)**

We spoke about our schedules to see if we could visit each other on set, and it seems like I didn't have any free time to visit anyone and neither did Isabelle and Clary. They would be shooting all day for the commercials next week along with taking photos. Jace and Simon had the same schedule, so they would be only able to visit Raphael who rolled his eyes, not liking those odds. He likes both boys, but only to a certain extent. They irked his nerves when the three of them were in the same room for hours at a time.  
It's bad enough they have classes and boot camp with them. Raphael needed a break from them so he said he didn't want to be bothered by them, but they ignored him and continued to talk about next week.

When they pulled in front of or loft, everyone got out and quickly made our way into the building. Once inside I was greeted by my darlings with kisses and hugs. I went to the kitchen and poured them some fresh water and kibble for dinner.  
The gang went downstairs to change their clothes to get ready for bed and school in the morning. I took out my phone and called my fiancé immediately.  
Seeing his face made the ache in my chest lesson, but when he smiled.... just the sight take my breath away. We spoke about the photo shoots, and his work he had to do today (which was a lot) and how much they miss each other.  
Chanel and Hitch barked as they heard Alec on the phone, and when Magnus showed them Alec on his phone, they licked the screen. It was too cute.  
Eventually, the gang joined me in the living room, and they began thanking Alec for the jobs and opportunity, Alec dismissed their compliments and told them to do their best, and have fun, which we all attend to do.

 

 

They left me alone to speak with my man privately while they raided the kitchen. I shook his head and took out a notepad to make a list for groceries.  
I wanted the house to be restocked before my baby returned home from work. We are teenagers but act like an old married couple, being all so domestic and what not. I loved it sooo much.  
An hour or two later, Alec had to go because he had a few meetings to get to and he couldn't miss them, so he wished me a goodnight and told me he loved me so much and promised to call before I had school in the morning.  
We've been talking every morning, while I got ready for school, it was sweet because I knew my baby was dog shit tired but wanted to make sure I heard his voice before I started my day.  
Izzy and Clary entered the room and jumped on the bed, getting into their respectability spots. They've been sleeping in our bed since Alec left, saying I shouldn't sleep alone. But I think it's because our bed is so comfortable and fluffy they don't want to leave it.  
Rolling my eyes, I pick up my babies laying them on the bed beside me and turned off the lights. I was tired, so as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.  
The boys were still up playing video games upstairs,  but even them yelling at one another didn't interrupt my sleep.

****  
The next week was all a blur, from school to boot camp to photo shoots. It all was a bit much, on top of that I haven't been able to talk to my honeybun none this week and it's been driving me up the fucking wall.  
Not to mention this photographer named Dot or Dorothea Rollins couldn't understand the word 'taken'. I told her that I'm engaged to Alexander, but she brushed it aside and continued flirting with me.  
Not wanting to be disrespectful, I endured it because I was here for a job, and I didn't want to make my baby look bad, but this bitch was pushing it.  
She took photos of us online, I think she did it to cause a rift between Alexander and me, but little does she know, shit like this won't break us apart. I also have a feeling she doesn't like my fiancé that at all, so she's being messy and petty to get under his skin.  
When she posted a photo of her touching my chest, that's when I snapped, and no one was upset about it because they heard me say that I was engaged, but she kept trying to seduce me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She stared at me with wide eyes but said nothing. "I've told you that I'm taken not only taken but ENGAGED! Do you always throw yourself at teenagers or are you trying to make my fiancé break up with me because you don't like him? This is harassment and I'm sure Gideon Archer wouldn't appreciate your behavior towards his models once I tell him what you've done.  
It's disgusting, to be honest. You're that jealous of Alexander that you try to still his man? I may be bi-sexual but honey you just don't do it for me even if I was single. I would never get in bed with a woman that throws herself at every handsome man she meets. There's no telling how many models you've done this to.  
Now act professional, and take these damn pictures so I can go home and call Alexander so he can tell his boss to find another photographer for this job since you can't separate your personal feelings from your professional."

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjK4piJ4r_ZAhXHyVMKHUfGB0UQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumblr.com%2Ftagged%2Fthe-beautiful-harry-shum-jr&psig=AOvVaw0hTlnnZ8WZPt-w2YhMFpNM&ust=1519603213189963)

Her assistants were trying to hold in their snickering but were failing miserably. Dot walked away fuming but didn't say anything. Her assistants high-fived me behind her back and thanked me for making their day.  
I'm sure they are going to tweet the argument after the shoot is over with, I don't mind because she needs to be put in her place.  
A woman who fucks anything walking is NOT attractive, it doesn't matter if your addicted to sex or not, and same with men. Ugh, thinking about that, makes my blood boil.  
I just want to get home so I can cuddle up with my puppies and start on my freaking 5-page paper I have to write for literature, and study for my finals we have to take before Thanksgiving break.

The photoshoot lasted for another two hours, but this time Dot stayed professional and hasn't spoken to me since I snapped at her which was a good thing.  
I still had two more days of shooting with this woman, and I just prayed she wouldn't do anything stupid like try and jeopardize her job by flirting with me again because I'm not for that shit.  
I grabbed some food on the way home, and called my parents to speak with them about what happened, and get their opinions on how I should go about telling Alexander, but of Dot posted those pictures on her personal account, I'm sure he's already seen them and isn't happy about it.

"Just freaking great! Fuck you, Dorothea Rollins!" I shout and fall back against the bed. Chanel and Hitch jump on me giving me kisses which puts me in a better mood than I've been in all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes..
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thank you for reading...


	16. Chp 16 APOV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these pictures....

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi7w8yEo8DZAhVLyVMKHU2yDQsQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.spoilertv.com%2F2017%2F04%2Fperformers-of-month-march-winner.html&psig=AOvVaw0x7kLSlzvKkjgCP69lLxFP&ust=1519620811244643)

 

 

Saying goodbye to Magnus and our puppies at the airport was a nightmare. As soon as I walked inside I wanted to turn around and run by in my lover's arms.   
But I knew I couldn't do that, I had to catch a plane to LA to see how my production is coming along. It's crazy how no has figured out my identity yet; Me going around as 'Gideon Archers' assistant and signing all of his papers, and conference calls, I would they figured it out by now.   
Especially since I'm the one that shows up to everything. Everyone knows my face and name but doesn't think twice about it.   
Not even when I walked into my LA company, and started asking questions about numbers and approving on the different types of fabrics and materials.

This facade was getting unbearable. I hated hiding my true identity, but growing up with hateful/favoritism parents you tend to be into the background, and now focus on it the spotlight so much.   
But after my show, there will be no more hiding, well besides where I stay, but other than that, no hiding.

It's been a week since I've been away from my lovebug, and it's killing me. I know it's killing him to being away from me, that's why I booked him along with our group of friends work to keep them busy until I got back.   
I didn't want him to mope around for two weeks. Chanel and Hitch could only do so much when all three of them are missing a member of their family.   
We FaceTime, Skype'd, and texted all day long, but it still did nothing to soothe the arch I felt in my chest.   
Honestly, we're ridiculous but happy and anyone who has a problem with that can kiss our asses.

When I was in China, it was a little difficult to talk to one another then because of the time difference. They are a day ahead, from the US, which fucks me up mentally every time I hear it.   
Whenever I would call or text my cupcake, he's either sleeping, working or at school. Meaning I couldn't speak to my lover for a whole damn week to save my damn life.   
But since they are a day behind, I thought about leaving early but changed my mind. Magnus has always wanted to visit Tokyo and shop, so I went shopping for him and got a couple of things for my siblings and friends before heading to the airport.

It made no sense, how much shit I bought for them, but it'll be worth it seeing their faces light up as they open their gifts.   
Once I was done, and back at the hotel, I placed each person's items in a certain color bag so they wouldn't get mixed up when I hand them out.   
Then I repacked my suitcase then headed for the airport. The great thing about having a private place is I don't have to walk through security or get my bags checked.   
And since I'm the only person on board, I can take off when I want to.

While on the plane, I checked/replied to my emails, and watched the boot camp footage like I do every day and I'm impressed with my group.   
Simon has blossomed into a beautiful rose, and can now walk the runway like he owns it. Clary just the same, now if I could just get her out of those damn painted jeans she loves so much. I'm all for team artist, but that doesn't mean she has to look like one. Ugh....  
Raphael owns the batch face look but needs to tone down the scowl a bit. She's he needs to get laid more. I might have to speak with Ragnor about that.   
Jace, Izzy, and my gorgeous Fiancé are always fabulous, I never have to worry about those three, they own the runway and the looks.   
That's why I've given them the jobs that would jump-start their careers, and I can't wait to see what they do with it.

After approving materials for my clothes, I needed to rest my eyes and sleep. I've been so stressed out with my LA factory being behind on my production gorgeous my stores, I had to go off about that.   
Which makes me the bad guy, and I hate being the bad guy because I'm always chilled and laid back, but being left in the dark about my production numbers really pissed me off to the utmost. Being behind was not a nice feeling when I have stores in London, Paris, New York hell even here waiting for their orders to be shipped so they can restock the stores, not to mention online shipping. No, that just wasn't going to cut it.   
My companies in China never disappoints me, so they're good.   
But after seeing a picture of my fiancé with photographer Dorothea Rollins irked my nerves. She's always had it out for me because I got to work side by side with Gideon Archer and know his identity makes her blood run cold.   
But flirting with someone's fiancé was a low blow, and doing it while working wasn't professional at all. If she thinks she can get away with flirting with my boyfriend who is five years younger than her, she has smother thing coming.

I emailed the owners of the magazine and explained to them her behavior towards all of my models. This has got to stop, there isn't that much jealousy in the world. Why try and break up a happy home? Not that it would work, because my and Magnus' bond is unbreakable, and situations like this prove it.   
I know he probably tried to call me and explain to me what happened, but with my connection and the whole being a day ahead thing didn't work out.   
We'll just have to talk about it when I get home, and I can't wait to see my babies. I just hope Izzy and Clary's belongings aren't in my room when I get there.   
I know they've been sleeping in the bed with Magnus to keep him company, but I don't want my room to smell like perfume and hairspray. Thank goodness Magnus doest use hairspray, I don't think I could survive with those fumes every day. Yuck.

I land in New York at 2:30 in the morning, and I am exhausted. I know once I get in the house, I might have to fight my way into my bed, or just opt to lay on the couch in the living room since they spare bedrooms are taken, or I might just sleep in my workshop since I have a daybed in theirs.   
BZ greets me while I exit the plane. I nod as a reply, too tired to open my mouth to speak. He understands apparently and chuckles.   
I haven't been able to sleep the whole flight for some reason, so I just stayed up for 13 hours straight and sketched until both of my hands cramped up.   
Ever since I was little, I could always write with both hands. Eventually, I taught myself how to draw with both hands, but I favor my left a lot.  
I listened to music, watched a few movies, tried to sleep, but it never came. I even took Zzz-Quil and that shit didn't even help.   
Maybe I was just anxious to get home to see my fiancé and kids that my body forced itself to stay awake. (BLAH)

BZ stopped at McDonald's and ordered me some food. Oh, I could kiss that man, but the would-be problematic since he's married and I'm engaged plus he's like an older brother... **_Gross_**.   
Two double cheeseburgers, 20 piece nugget, four apple pies, large fry and a large sprite. I was in heaven eating on the way home. I forget to bring me some food before I left Tokyo, I wasn't even thinking clearly. If Magnus found out I haven't eaten for two days he'll kick my ass literally.

We pull up in front of my loft, and I notice my siblings and Raphael's cars parked behind each other. I shrugged not really caring and gathered my food and backpack and exited the car.   
BZ carried my suitcases up the stairs for me and waited until I unlocked the door. I unlocked it, and he hurried and entered so I could turn off the security alarm.   
I thanked him, and hold him I his next check will be doubled. He shook his head saying no, but I do what I want so it didn't matter if he said no or not. He left shortly after that.   
I sat my backpack on the couch and looked up to see that my TV was left on. _'Who the fuck would leave my damn TV on all night like they pay bills. Disrespectful bastards.'_ I thought to myself making my way downstairs to see my downstairs living room a mess with paper plates, cups, food containers.   
_'Oh, these motherfuckas have lost their goddamn minds leaving my house a mess like this'_ I say to myself. Magnus must not have seen this because he wouldn't flip his shit, just like I am.   
I made my way to the guest room, opened the door and saw Jace, Simon, Raphael, and Ragnor all laid out on top of each other sleep.   
Me being the messy person that I took a picture of it and posted it online. That would teach their asses, for leaving my house a fucking mess.   
The next stop was our bedroom.   
When I opened the door and turned on the bathroom lights to see everyone in my bed, it made my heart melt. Clary and Izzy were curled up against one another on one side of the bed, while Magnus, Chanel, and Hitch were on the other side. Hitch was on Magnus' back laying flat on his stomach, while Chanel occupied his head. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't want to wake any of them, so I took a quick picture, then made myself scarce but not before taking Hitch with me and turning off the bathroom light.

I made my way quickly, but quietly up the stairs to get ready for bed, but not before taking their gifts out of my bag and sitting them downstairs on the table for they could see them when they get up in the morning.   
I nest hope they aren't as loud in the morning because I need sleep dammit. I take off my black Rose combat boots, Yankees hat and laid on the couch. I ate my burgers and pies but left my nuggets and fries on the table. I was too exhausted to put them in the fridge, I just needed sleep.   
By the time I fell asleep it was 4:40 in the morning, which means my fiancé, siblings and friends would be up in two and a half hours. Not wanting to be disturbed in the morning, I put my headphones in and turned on my thunderstorms app so I could sleep peacefully with my son on my chest giving me kisses and falling back to sleep. I put my hoodie on my head, my arm covering my eyes, and passed out for the night for the first time in two days.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj8iMO5osDZAhVFyVMKHXUBD4cQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fshadowhunterstv%2Fstatus%2F892177036092907520&psig=AOvVaw14_9Bv_pQp7ra25doarLJo&ust=1519620693584731)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading....


	17. Chp17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these pictures..

Alec heard squeals and loud talking coming from downstairs and it was frustrating him. He needed peace and quiet dammit, he just closed his eyes an hour ago. Hitch was still laying on his chest, and moving up to rest his head under Alec's chin.   
The loud talking kept on going, and Alec had enough.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP IM TRYING TO SLEEP FOR FUCK SAKES!!" Alec shouts turning over on the couch and falling back asleep instantly as the thunderstorm lullabies him to sleep.   
He doesn't even hear when his friends rush up the stairs to thank him, but when they saw the dark circles under his eyes, and that he was asleep they thought better of it.   
Magnus, on the other hand, didn't give two fucks about Alec being tired. He launched himself on his fiancé and peppered his face with kisses. Alec giggled in his sleep, pushing Magnus away gently wanting to sleep, but Magnus wouldn't allow it.   
He missed him until Alec opened his eyes to stare at him.

"Mags, I love you but please let me sleep. I haven't slept in two days, my body is weak and I must need sleep to gain my strength back."   
Alec says Jace make his way towards his McDonald's but didn't get that far because Alec's voice was deadly.   
"If you touch my food Jonathan Christopher I will strangle you with my headphones. The kitchen is right there, go and fix yourself something. Why must you eat my food?"

Jace held his hands up in surrender and back away from the table slower. Everyone laughs and teases Jace. Magnus looks at his fiance closely, he saw bags under his eyes, eyes puffy and swollen and red. Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec's forehead.   
"I'm going to stay home and take care of you today okay?" Magnus whispers softly.

Alec shakes his head. "No, you have finals to take Mags, I'll be alright I just need some sleep that's all. I'll see you later okay? Go get ready for school, and gush about your new clothes. I hope you all like them, I'm sorry I'm not in a better mood, but I'm fucking jet-lagged and can't function fully."   
Everyone understood that, and silently thanked him for their gifts, then went to finish getting ready for school.

"Come on, let's get you to bed so you can be comfortable and stretch out more," Magnus says trying to get his lover up, but Alec wasn't budging an inch.

"Mags please don't make me move because I can't. I've already lived this day, let me sleep, baby. Bring me, my daughter, please, I miss her kisses and Hitch misses his sister- wait I should probably wake out him dow so he can use the bathroom." Alec kisses his puppy then places him slowly on the ground and watch him walks to the training pad to do his business.

Magnus sighs knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument, and did as Alec wished. Whatever his baby wants, he gets. Kissing Alec once more before going back to their bedroom.   
As he walks towards the steps he hears soft snores coming from his love bug. Magnus smiles and listens to him snore for a few minutes.   
He has missed that sound for two weeks. The sound that lullabies him to sleep every night before he falls asleep.  
Breaking out of his daydream, he made his way down the stairs to get ready for school.

An hour later everyone aside from Alec (because he's sleeping peacefully on the couch) were in the kitchen trying to make little noise as possible.   
They didn't want to risk waking a grumpy Alec and getting cursed out, but when Jace laughed loudly, Alec didn't even budge.   
Magnus was a little worried and so was the rest of them because Alec is a light sleeper and could hear every sound when he's asleep.   
But Alec was really tired, everyone could tell. Magnus made sure to leave enough food for his puppies just in case Alec doesn't get up to feed them, which is unlikely but he just wanted to be sure.   
Thank goodness they went grocery shopping yesterday, so Alec could grab him a vitamin water, and something quick to eat and lay back down.   
The gang ate buttery toast and cereal. Like they've been doing for the past few weeks because no one wanted to get up and make anything.   
Alec would sometimes wake up early to make Magnus a proper breakfast so he could be nice and full until lunch. Alec always takes care of Magnus, and Magnus just wished that he could take care of his exhausted fiance that's sleeping on the couch dead to the world.   
But he couldn't because he had 6 exams to take at school and then he went on Thanksgiving break.

Everyone made sure their clothes were placed in their bags so they wouldn't have returned to Alec's and Magnus' loft when boot camp is done.   
Before Magnus left, he kissed his children goodbye, then kissed his fiance a few times and smiling when Alec kissed him back in his sleep.   
Magnus whispers "I love you" before leaving the house.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwju4Kf_-8PZAhVQylMKHX7HDIUQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dpx2gV9qiJNU&psig=AOvVaw0z9H_rYXBDZQBwD2Q4HjKM&ust=1519747783859736)

 

 

*****

Alec woke up around 12:30, but he still felt a bit sluggish. His body felt hot, and he was shivering all over, and his throat hurt. He knew this wasn't good, so he made himself stand every though his body was achy all over.   
_How the hell did he get sick so quickly?_ He thought to himself. Praying that this was a 24/h bug and would go away when he takes some medicine, eat something light and take a shower because he broke into a sweat.   
Making his way over towards the kitchen to put some food in the puppies bowls only to find them filled already. He smiled knowing his fiance made sure their babies had enough food so Alec could rest.   
_"Always the thoughtful one"_ Alec mutters to himself. As he turns in the direction of the stairs, he sees that he needs to change Hitch and Chanel's training pads before going stairs. So he got to work.   
He trapped some gloves, trash bag, and more training pads and made his way to the apartment.  
Every time he would bend down, his head would throb and he would feel a bit dizzy. He needed medicine fast, so he could knock this big out quickly, and Lysol the whole house.

Finally finished with his job. He looked around the loft and smiled now that he was clean. Alec would have to speak with his friends about leaving a mess and not cleaning after themselves.   
That's another reason why Alec didn't want to have anyone over. His siblings didn't pick up after themselves when they were younger. Alec had to do it, and now they're teenagers he still has to go pick up after them. It makes no damn sense. Not wanting to get worked up about the past, he hurried to his bedroom and opened the windows so it could air out.   
Cologne mixed with both Clary and Izzy's perfume, and hairspray was not a good mix. He could only wonder what the pillowcases, sheets, and duvet smell like.   
Grimacing, Alec got to work and changed the bedding before showering. The bedding was now gray and purple before it was red and black. It was time for a change.

 

[ ](https://www.louisianasportsman.com/lpca/index.php?section=classifieds&event=view&action=single_ad&id=795982)

 

Hitch and Chanel walked into the room barking for Alec's attention. He picked them both up and frowned when his head throb. He remembered that he needed to take medicine before taking his shower.   
He took some ibuprofen and some dayquil and then hopped in the shower. The water was nice and warm but Alec still felt a little cold, the medicine should kick in when he eats some food.   
Alec washed his body quickly, but thoroughly, and did the same to his hair. He needed to wash the flight off since he didn't early this morning, being tired and all.   
Stepping out the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way over towards the sick so he could brush his teeth.

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjRke60-sPZAhVQzFMKHS9lDZoQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumblr.com%2Ftagged%2Fmatt-daddario-edit&psig=AOvVaw3O-LOS8t6D_hx6n6DhBcb9&ust=1519747399086463)

Be noticed that his sister must have been using his sink because her makeup was all over his countertop. Sighing Alec took a Clorox wipe and cleaned his sink counter. No point of getting upset over it.   
He put on some grey joggers with a light blue shirt and some white socks. He thought about putting on the matching hoodie bug thought better of it. He didn't want to be that hot while he slept, though it might help to break his fever, so he grabbed it and put it on.   
He grabs a pillow and a blanket and walked back up the stairs so he could lay back on his fluffy couch.   
Placing the blanket and pillow on the couch, he then walking to the kitchen to grab his favorite vitamin water (xxx) and a banana. He doesn't have an appetite all that much, but he needed something on his stomach so he won't be sick from the medicine.   
Hitch and Chanel joined him on the couch and while he ate his banana and drunk his vitamin water keeping hydrated. When he was done he threw the peel in the trash and laid back down but not before texting his fiance.

 

 

[](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj14sKw_cPZAhXIzVMKHRk2DdMQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=http%3A%2F%2Fsolointernationalinc.com%2Foversized-sectional-sofa%2Foversized-sectional-sofa-unique-best-25-oversized-couch-ideas-on-pinterest-cozy-couch%2F&psig=AOvVaw37V2jS47LRiznTUAOEc-m3&ust=1519748124113199)(Can I have a couch like Alec and Magnus please?)

 

A: _Hey baby I hope you're day is going okay, and you're Ace'ing you're exams. Thank you for feeding Hitch and Chanel so I could sleep. You're the best! I miss you and love you so much. See you soon dollface._

Alec knew he should've told Magnus how he was feeling, but he wanted Magnus to focus on his finals, not be worried about him while he's testing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes..
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thank you for reading...


	18. Chp18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuteness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these pictures...

 

**_[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjKrM7r_8vZAhWFvlMKHfS3BncQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.co.uk%2Fpin%2F172825704433583138%2F&psig=AOvVaw38N7pyTabhADSvFY_FQ0LZ&ust=1520023724807248) _ **

 

 

 

 

**_Ring....Ring...._ **   
**_Ring.... Ring...._ **

Alec groaned reaching out for his phone, he couldn't find it. It was supposed to be next to him, but he must have fallen on the floor. When he opened his eyes the sight in front of him made him smile.   
There sitting on the couch with Alec's phone pressed to his ear was none other than his adorable fiance and a very happy Chanel. Alec turned his head and found Hitch laying next to him on right beside his head on the pillow looking him in the eyes.   
Hitch quickly attacked his face with kisses on his cheek making Alec chuckles. Alec heard the sound of a camera going off, and turned to see Magnus taking pictures of them. Rolling his eyes Alec sat up, and boy was that a mistake. His head throbbed and head laid back down so fast, anything goes stop the onslaught of pain coming from his brain.

Magnus picked up his body language and let out a frustrated hum. "So would you like to explain to me why you didn't tell me that you were sick or should we just cut to the part where I start yelling at you, ignoring your headache?"   
Alec groaned in frustration. He hated that tone that Magnus was giving him. He knew he was in trouble, no point of denying anything. Sighing Alec looked his fiance in the eyes.  
Magnus was pissed. His eyes narrowed, eyebrow raised, lips pursed into a thin line as he waits for Alec to explain his reasoning for keeping this from him.

"I didn't want you to be worried about me while you are testing. I know how you get, if I would've told you while you were at school, you would have bolted from the school just yo take care of me, and fail your exams and I couldn't have that.   
Plus if you failed your parents would be kicked my ass and made you move back home and you know it. Remember they said your grades cannot drop because we're living together now, or they will make you go home with them! Please don't be upset with me."

Magnus wasn't impressed, not one bit. "We said no more secrets remember. We made promises to each other Alexander, and you broke it yet again. So you will be punished for breaking your promise."   
Alec pouted not liking that he was going to be punished.   
"No pouting, you brought this on yourself!"

"But I had a good reasonnnnnn...." Alec whines.

Magnus tried so hard not to smile at his fiance's adorableness.

"Yes and I thank you for being an amazing fiance and letting me take my exams without being distracted, but you still could've told me after school got out or while I was at boot camp.   
So for not telling me and breaking promises, your punishment will be...." Magnus hummed while thinking of a good consequence for his baby.   
"No cuddles or kisses for three days."  
The face Alec made was so cute it broke Magnus' heart having to punish his sick fiance, but rules are rules.

"Nooooooooo, Please! I'm sorry, I won't do it again Magnus pleaseeeeeeee... Please, please, please, please, please, please don't do this to me. I've been away for two weeks without kissing, touching, holding, cuddling you. This isn't right and you know it!" Alec winced when he raised his voice.

Magnus schooled his features, not breaking apart hearing his sick baby beg him for forgiveness.   
"Uh huh, that's what you get for raising your voice, now look at you in more pain. Did you eat anything since you got up this afternoon?"

Alec looked so guilty, he pulled the blanket over his head so he wouldn't have to go see Magnus' angry face. "I'm, I ate a banana because I wasn't really hungry. But I did take some Dayquil before I went back to sleep."  
Magnus pulled the covers from Alec and thumped him on the forehead.   
"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being stupid! You know you're eat something when you take medicine, Alexander. A banana doesn't count as food."

Alec groaned. "I know but I didn't have an appetite, Magnus. Now could you stop being angry and hold me?" Alec looks at Magnus with wide pleading eyes.

"Nope. I'm going to warm you up some soup, and get you some medicine for your head and you can sit here and think about what you've done." Magnus smirks and walked into the kitchen.   
Alec whines when Magnus walks away. Magnus smiles when Alec made grabby hands like a toddler telling him to come back. Magnus shook his head and pulled out a pot and a can of chicken middle soup to warm up for his sick fiance. He then runs downstairs while the soup is on a low to get some Nyquil and some Excedrin (extra strength) then back up to check the soup and get Alec a bottle of water.

"Okay darling, you need to take these pills, and then take one top full of Nyquil this should help, and you will feel better in the morning."   
Alec takes both medicines while Magnus watched him with his hands on his hips looking beautiful as ever.   
"Thank you, baby, now can I get cuddles?"

"No dear, you can't. You're on punishment remember?" Magnus walks into the kitchen with Chanel and Hitch on his heels. Alec looks at both puppies and mumbles _"traitors"_ under his breath.   
Magnus returns 2 minutes later holding a tray of soup and a glass of orange juice. Alec sits up and takes the tray from Magnus thanking him in the process.

"Magnus, what are you even doing here, not that I'm complaining but, it's only 6:30 you're never here this early what's going on?"

"Oh, Catarina cut boot camp early today she said we deserve a break and said that you ordered for everyone to get off early since we've been working hard so much."

Alec nods remembering sending that email to Ragnor before taking off from L.A. "Right, I totally forgot about that, I'm sorry. So does that mean I have you all to myself tonight?"

Magnus chuckles. "Where else am I going to be when my baby is sick and just got home from being away for two weeks. But plans changed when you broke your promise. Now eat your soup before it gets cold."

"But I had a good reason!" Alec protests.

"Yes, but you still should've told me. I'm going to take a shower now, and when I get back that soup better be gone, all of it and I mean it." Magnus scolds his fiance like he's a child.

Alec rolls his eyes and Magnus thumps his forehead once more. "Ow, stop it!"

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Alexander Gideon! Keep your sass to yourself, I don't want to see any of it mister now I love you, I'll be back soon, I promise not to take long okay? And if you eat all your soup like a good the boy is, I might let you cuddle with me."

Alec gasps and starts eating his soup. Magnus laughs and makes his way to their bathroom. Alec ate his soup while watching _Attack on Titan_ season 1 until Magnus comes back to cuddle with him. He finished his soup 20 minutes later because he was so in-tuned in the show, that is until his eyes started dropping from the medicine kicking in.  
"Are you done eating sweetie?" Magnus says walking up the stairs holding Chanel and Hitch. He places them on the couch next to Alec and takes his empty tray to the kitchen.   
"Hey Mags, did you eat before you came home?" Alec words were slurred signaling that he was going to fall asleep soon. "Yes, I ate a chicken salad while watching you sleep  I had just finished when your phone started ringing. Oh, that was your fabric manufacturer they said the shipment you ordered for should be arriving tomorrow morning and that they were sorry for missing their deadline."

Alec nodded. "Did they give you my confirmation number?"

"Yes, I wrote it down in your day planner under today's date."

"Thanks, Mags, you're awesome. Now can we cuddle? I'm very sleepy and sorry for keeping my sickness from you." Alec pouted. Magnus giggles and nods. "Yes, we can cuddle now, come on sit up and make room for me. You know my ass needs its own space."   
Alec burst into laughter and Magnus joins him. "You're such a dork, but I love you either way."   
Magnus kisses Alec as he sits down on the couch. "I love you too need. Now let's finish watch season 1 of _Attack on Titan_ until we both fall asleep how does that sound?"   
"It sounds perfect to me."

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi0iKC2_svZAhVL2VMKHXiSCpwQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F547468898444078211%2F&psig=AOvVaw1Ck6sMZ_MyZivRobFj08Qe&ust=1520023031567921)

Hitch and Chanel joined their fathers cuddling right next to their feet and watching the tv like they're grown. A perfect night in the Lightwood-Bane household.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading...


	19. Chp19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words... "Writer's Block..."

It's been a jam-packed week for the gang, between school, boot camp and school games everyone been exhausted, but no one complained once.   
Alec has been working his ass off in his office coming up with new designs, sewing, and moving on to the next. Along with making sure his family is taking care of at home.   
Alec makes sure dinner is done for him and Magnus every night, so they can cut back on takeout and wasting money when it's a full house of food.

He's also been keeping up with Magnus' birthday gift. (G wagon) It's getting custom made interior and exterior with his name stitched into the seats which are black and purple (leather) and so are tired.   
Alec made sure to get lights on the dashboard to glow neon purple. Magnus' favorite color. The color of the g wagon is black. He wanted the outside to be simple, but have the inside deck out. With a license plate that says "BANE". Alec smiled thinking about it.   
Magnus' birthday was the same day as the fashion show, so he had to make it special for his fiance because he'll be working and no one likes working on their birthdays.

While preparing for the fashion show, Thanksgiving, and Magnus' birthday, Alec has been out looking for houses in the suburbs, because once the world knows his name and face, he doesn't want paparazzi outside his house because that would be problematic.   
They could get tons of pictures of him and Magnus making love in their living room (since they fuck everywhere inside the loft) and Alec couldn't have the world seeing his fiance indisposed like that.  
Alec knew it would be too early to move since they literally just moved in, it's just for future references, like a backup plan. Can never be sure when you will need one.

*****

Currently, Alec is parked outside of his old school, to surprise his boyfriend. It's lunchtime, and Magnus has been upset recently because they hardly got to spend time together because of their schedules and Magnus has a game after school and Alec isn't missing it.   
He already missed the last game, but there is no way in hell he's missing the first playoff game of the season. And to support his love, Alec made sure to buy all of Magnus' jerseys in every color including Letterman jackets with his name on the back.   
Today Alec wore black skinny jeans, black combat boots with red roses on the sides, red school jersey (with Magnus' number/name on the back of it) black Henley long sleeve shirt and the black letterman jacket to finish off the look. The only jewelry Alec has on his Michael Kors watch and his engagement ring shining brightly as ever.  His hair was messy at the top, but it was best at the same time. He smiled at himself in the rearview mirror, then grabbed the food and headed inside the school.

Just being inside the school brought back memories of him attending with his lovemaking him miss it dearly, but at the same time his happy he's finished with high school.   
"Hey Alec, how are you?" Mrs. Smith the principal asked him when he walked into the office. He smiled and filled her in about what he was doing with his life at the moment. He also informed her that he wouldn't be starting college until January and she was excited about that.   
"So what are you doing here? I love your outfit by the way."

Alec chuckles. "Thank you, have to support my Fiance don't I?" She gasped and squealed with delight asking him to show her his ring. He obliged and laughed the entire time, especially when the assistant principles, secretary, and teachers raced over to see it.   
"You'll are worse than Izzy, but I'm here to surprise Magnus with lunch, and attend the game tonight."   
They cooed when he said that, and printed him off a visitors pass and wished him to have a great day. Alec smiled and wished them the same as he walked out of the office.

Alec walked towards the cafeteria with a smile on his face. As he got closer to the doors his phone ping. He pulled it out of the inside pocket of his Letterman jacket and read the messages. He smiled wide because it was his love of course. **_'I miss you, darling, I wish I was home with you in bed, can I take a sick day tomorrow and just lay with you all day please or we can sleep in your office, I just want to be close to you and have you all for myself with no interruptions.'_**  
Instead of replying, Alec walked into the cafeteria and headed for their usual table. He got stopped a few times to speak with a few of his friends he hasn't seen in a while but cut their conversation short because he didn't have much time to spend with his love. They only get 40 minutes for lunch, and Alec knew Magnus was hungry, but never eats school food. He hates it with a passion. The only foods he would eat are the fries and salads other than that he won't touch it.

But that's alright because he made are to get his lover his favorites. Steak, shrimp, baked potato, and asparagus finished with a grape Powerade. While he got himself 30 piece wings (mild honey hot) and fries, of course, he wouldn't eat it all himself, his siblings and friends would be eating the majority of it. That's why he made sure to get extra wings and fries as well.   
He friends were so deep in conversation they didn't see him arrive at their table. Magnus had his head down while laughing at something Izzy said. Alec bent down to kiss his neck and whisper in his here.   
"I think a sick day will be great, and I can spoil you all night."   
Magnus' head shot up so quick Alec thought his love had whiplash. He turned and his face was priceless. Alec had to set the bag of food on the table before he was assaulted by his lover jumping in his arms (which he did) and screaming loudly (he also did) Alec hugged him tightly before placing him back on the ground, but not letting him go.   
"Alexander!! What are you doing here? Oh, and I love your outfit by the way you look so damn sexy, if we weren't at school I would have my wicked way with you." He winked and Alec smirked leaning in to whisper his response.   
"I'm sure there's a janitor closet we could use for an hour or so. I'm down if you are."   
Magnus gasped and pressed his lips against Alec's. "You're so bad, but that would have to wait until later. Did you bring me food?"

They sat down (after Alec said hello to everyone) and pushed their seats together, not wanting to be away from each other. "Yes I brought your favorite because I know you're hungry and you didn't eat this morning before you left which is unacceptable by the way, but we can discuss that later. Also, you need something on your stomach before your game tonight, which I am attending, but I have to stop by the house and feed our babies. I would bring them to the game but it's way too cold for them to be out."   
Magnus nodded as Alec took out his food and placed it in front of him. "Not to worry guys, I brought plenty of wings and fries for you all, so dig in," Alec said to his friends, they thanked him and lunged for the food like vultures. Both Alec and Magnus chuckled at them while they ate their lunch wrapped in each other's arms.

They got a few stares from students in the cafeteria but ignored them. They were either jealous because they couldn't have any of the food or because Alec brought his fiance and friends lunch. Either way, it didn't to Alec, not one bit.   
"I love you, darling," Magnus says and leans in to kiss his fiance once more. Alec smiled into the kiss then went back to eating his food. "I love you too honey."   
Magnus' teammates walked up to the table and spoke to Alec also eating a few of the wings he bought for his friends. Vultures I tell you. They laughed and joked until it was time for them to get back to class.

Magnus pouted, he didn't want to go part ways, but he had to. They took a few pictures and posted them online before kissing each other goodbye and Alec promising to be back at the school at 3:30 for the game. It was only 2 hours, surely they could survive that long. He also had to pick up Will, Tessa, Jem, and Cat from work because they wanted to attend the game as well. No one wanted to miss Magnus playoff games. Some of their co-workers were attending the game as well. Alec loved how supportive his staff is to one another, it made him love his job even more.    
The school bell rang for the last time and Magnus was late for his next period which Alec wasn't happy about but his fiance wouldn't let him go. "Hey baby, I promise to come early so we can cuddle and make out before the game starts, how does that sound?"  
Magnus whined but eventually let his love go. "Okay, but don't be late okay? Its bad enough that I have Starkweather this period. Ugh! But thank you for lunch darling you're the best fiance ever! Please be safe on the way home, and no texting and driving. Also, kiss our babies for me please." They kissed for a few seconds in front of Magnus' classroom door, not caring if they had an audience or not.   
"I love you too love, don't let Starkweather get on your nerves too much even if he's an asshole." Alec winked at his old teacher who was glaring at the two. The class cut a fool by laughing so loud, Magnus joined them by laughing at his teacher's red face. He kissed Alec once more before walking into his classroom and sat next to Clary. Alec blew Magnus one last kiss before turning and walking out of the school building.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated....
> 
> Thanks for reading...


	20. Chp20

 

 

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiEvL7Rl_nZAhWF0FMKHV6cDdAQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2FSuBlue150%2Fmalec%2F&psig=AOvVaw0SfXA9nYGJAFQp-_pjVKI_&ust=1521576097768046)

 

 

 

It's the night before Thanksgiving and Magnus and Alec have been in the kitchen all day cooking, but also having a great time with each other. Laughing, dancing, and singing along with every song that's coming through the speakers.   
Currently, the song that's playing right now is Ed Sheeran- thinking out loud and Magnus and Alec are slow dancing, but not touching because they have flour and biscuit dough all over there hands.   
But that isn't stopping them from having a sappy moment with each other. Foreheads resting against each other, long stares into each other's eyes, wide smiles and stolen kisses every now and then. "I love you's" exchanged, nothing could ruin their moment   
   
Not even when Hitch and Chanel knocked over Alec's fabric samples he brought home from work. Both men just smiled and giggled when the puppies tried to put it back on the table. So cute.   
When the song ended, they went back to cooking the food for tomorrow. They were having everyone over. Friends and family. Magnus' parents were coming early to finish helping them cook, even though Alec and Magnus both protest, Magnus' mom wouldn't have any of it. But they didn't mind.

"How many cakes and pies do you think we should make?" Alec asked out loud while he was rolling out pie dough.   
Magnus was mixing the filling, just waiting for Alec to place the dough inside the pan.   
"Hmm, I think we should have 7 each because Jace, Will, Ragnor, and Simon would eat three buys themselves," Magnus answered with a chuckle.   
Alec nods. "But we can't forget about Clary and Izzy. They have been fastening for two days so they can eat until their stomachs ache. But as soon as this break is over with, everyone is going to hit the gym because the  fashion show is in two weeks and everyone needs to be in tip-top shape, me included."

Magnus smiles and kisses Alec's cheek, then slaps his ass making Alec moan at the pain. "Oh but I love your body the way it is. You don't need to work out love. Your ass is to die for." Magnus whispers in Alec's ear and bites on Alec's earlobe gently, causing a shiver from Alec.   
"Mags, please behave. I promise after we're done the cooking for the day, we can have all the playtime you want inside our bedroom. But I do need to go work out, my abs aren't as ripped as they use to be, also I've lost weight and I need to gain my muscles back. So I will be at the gym right with you guys."   
Magnus pouts, but Alec looks away because if he looks at Magnus bus whole resolve will crumble.   
"Fine. But you have to be shirtless one of those days at least."   
Alec rolls his eyes, then pushes one of the pans to Magnus so he can pour the pie filling inside then place it in the oven.

They finish the pies and cakes rather quickly, then moved on to making homemade Mac and cheese, and meatballs and lasagne.Those dishes were now inside of the oven cooking. Thank goodness Magnus' parents are bringing the Hams and Turkeys because Alec and Magnus didn't think they would have enough time to make them.   
By the time they were done with the sides, it was dark outside and they were exhausted from cooking non-stop but also proud of themselves because this was their first Thanksgiving in their own home and they were only 18! No other 18 years old can say that.   
Alec started to clean the kitchen, whilst Magnus put food down for the puppies, then joining his fiance in cleaning up the kitchen and house.   
Magnus went to straighten out the living room while Alec mopped the floor and set up the tables for tomorrow.

"I'm going to clean the living room downstairs darling, then clean the guest bathroom. While you are okay?" Shouted Magnus.

Alec nodded and blew his fiance a kiss, who caught it and blew one back. Chanel and Hitch ran after Magnus leaving small paw prints on the wet floor. Sighing Alec had to redo the floor with a small smile on his face. He couldn't be angry with his children, they were too cute for that.   
Alec made sure to take out the steaks so he could make them in the morning before everyone arrived to watch movies together until the games came on (NEW YORK GIANTS!!)   
He then joined Magnus in cleaning their bedroom and bathroom. They were so tired from cooking and cleaning, they fell asleep forgetting the promise they made of a full night of lovemaking. Oh well, there's always morning sex.

*****  
Magnus was woken up by his lover giving him a fantastic blowjob and he repaid him by riding him for an hour before they had to get up and finish cooking.   
Magnus parents were arriving in the next hour and all they have done was made love for the whole morning, but not once did they regret it.   
They took even longer in the shower, going a few more rounds, neither one could get enough of each other.

By the time they finished showering, the front door was open and in walked Magnus parents and his adoptive brother Raphael.   
Alec thanked the gods that Magnus' parents weren't nosy and didn't burst into their room while they were naked. No, instead they shouted saying they were about to start cooking.   
Since both men were going to be in the kitchen helping, the voted to just wear some basketball shorts and a tank top so they won't get their clothes dirty.   
Plus its Thanksgiving and Alec wanted to relax on this day and not worry about looking his best. Of course, a few pictures will be uploaded online by everyone, but he wouldn't feel ashamed by rocking his latest sweat suit outfit, and socks. He also pulled Magnus' out as well and placed it beside him on the bed.

When they walked out the room Raphael was laying on the couch with headphones in, completely knocked out with his mouth open. Magnus being the demon he is, he took a few pictures for blackmailing later.   
"Mom! Pops! How are you this lovely morning?" Alec said loudly as he walked into the kitchen greeting his in-laws.   
Asmodeus smiled and hugged him, and whispered in his ear. "You and my son have been at it again, haven't you? You're neck and shoulder looks like you were attacked by a freaking vampire. Gees put a muzzle on him."   
Alec threw his head back and laughed hard. Their relationship has always been close and they bantered whenever they were around one another.   
"I can't do that my good man. That takes the fun out of things. Besides, you should see Magnus' thighs and stomach, not mention his back. Now that's a sight to see." Alec smirked and winked before hugging his favorite person ever. Magnus' mom.

Alec heard Asmodeus cackle when Magnus showed him his back. "My son puts in work! He got that from me!" Father and son laughed.   
"You're right! The things he does should be illegal! We should compare notes!" Alec shouted over his shoulder earning a slap in the chest from  Kemala (I'm sorry in advance if I called his mother a name before. I just don't remember it. But for now her name is Kemala deal with it.) He smiled sheepishly and started helping her in the kitchen.   
Soon Jocelyn and Luke joined them placing their dishes on the counter next to the mac and cheese. Kemala put Jocelyn to work immediately, whilst she had Alec peeling the potatoes and Magnus on the washing the vegetables.   
The loft was lit up with different types food aromas making everyone's mouth water. It was now 10 am before the rest of the gang joined them.   
Magnus had text Tessa and asked her to stop and buy good warmers and to go plates so Alec and Magnus wouldn't have a kitchen full of food that no one wanted. Also, they were going to feed the homeless today so they needed to make sure they had enough.

Alec also went to target and Walmart buying 20 carts full of clothes, underwear, food, water, blankets and pillows, shoes so they wouldn't be cold when it starts to snow. He also went to Dick's sporting goods and bought out all of the tents they had there, Walmart and target.   
Hell, he even sent Magnus and the gang goes buy more things so they would have enough. No one likes seeing people on the street. It's heartbreaking, so Alec always helps out the homeless during the holidays. He even knows a few by name. Last year he bought them all prepaid phones and pays the bill just in case someone needs to call for help.   
So while the food was warming up, Alec made everyone help make go bags for the homeless and tack them each buy the door. When Asmodeus, Kemala, Jocelyn, and Luke asked how Alec was able to afford all of this he hesitated before answering.   
But these were his family, so he couldn't lie to them. He told them the truth and wanted for there response which was unnerving to say the least until Kemala launched herself at him, hugging him tightly then grabbing his ear making him promise to never keep something like that from her again. She thought he was selling drugs or something which was ridiculous. But he could understand that.   
Jocelyn and Luke didn't look too surprised. "We knew years ago, but never said anything. We wanted to wait until.you were ready to tell us." Luke says. Alec was internally grateful for them and told them as much. They waved it off and thanked him for getting their daughter a job and helping her jump-start her career.

The game wasn't starting until 4 so they had hours to go and deliver the gifts and food for the homeless and then come back to the house to eat dinner themselves.   
Sophia wasn't able to join them, but she sent a truck with supplies for the homeless along with Alec's contribution, they had enough to make sure everyone had enough things for at least a few months, that is if they don't sell anything.   
Along with the gifts, they made sure to put twenty dollars inside of each toiletries bag. They might need it for something, but Alec prayed it wasn't for drugs or alcohol.

When they arrived, a few people came up to Alec to speak, and of course spoke to them, asking them what's been going on with their lives, and Magnus and co. didn't know that Alec even helped a few of them get jobs and get their lives back on track.   
Seeing Alec interact with the homeless made them all feel blessed to have him in their lives.  and the doors he's opened for them. Alec was truly a gift from God himself.   
They helped set up tents for them and gave them each a gift bag and explained what was in it. Sophia even went out of her way to give them vouchers for motels so they could shower for a year without getting kicked out. Of course, they cried and thanked them all for everything. Once they were done with the first bunch, they headed to the next location and did the same thing. Then the next, and so on. By the time they reached Alec and Magnus' loft, it was 2:30 and everyone were hungry, but first, they wanted to shower before eating. No one objected to that, and to save some time, each couple showered together.   
Alec and Magnus didn't take long, in fact, once they were done and walking out of the bathroom, Kemala and Asmodeus few right past them and asked for lounge clothes. Thank goodness it was still a few packs of t-shirts and underwear so everyone could be comfortable. Alec was not into sharing his underwear with his friends. Only his fiance.   
He remembered Jace stealing his clean underwear when they were younger. It always made him feel disgusting when he got them back. He threw all his underwear away and bought 10 packs. He even went out of his way to get some for Jace as well.

Everyone was freshly showered and clean, now it was time to put out on food and watch the game together. Alec was glad his friends and family were sports fans because it would be problematic if they weren't. Everyone was a New York Giants fan, so after they said their prayers, the loft was filled with screams and cheers when the game started.

I'd say this was the best way to spend Thanksgiving, surrounded by the one who loves you the most.

 

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwin_N6ImPnZAhUJ7FMKHcO2AdUQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fbisexualjace.co.vu%2Fpost%2F159831638403%2Fmatthewdaddariodaily-shadowhunterstv-its&psig=AOvVaw3JD1k_UVdDKDEzIl1Rn-U5&ust=1521576379459004)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thank you for reading...


	21. Chp21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Chanel and Hitch were in a car accident..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thank you for reading....
> 
> Also I have a new story coming soon Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics I hope you will like it...

Alec was in his office working when he got the call. For the past two hours, Alec was panicking because his fiancé was late coming to work and he's never late.   
Magnus had practice this afternoon, but he promised to take Alec on a date when he got out.   
Alec was excited because they haven't been on a date in months, and he missed it tremendously. He made sure to dress up for his fiancé in his favorite color (purple) and be ready at 4:30, but Magnus never showed.   
Which made Alec panic. He called his fiance a thousand times, no response.

Alec was having a panic attack because he just knew something was wrong. Cat and Ragnor had to pull him aside and calm him down, but he wouldn't. Not until he saw that his fiance was alright.   
They kept saying Magnus was fine, but Alec shouted telling them something was wrong, and it turns out he was right when Magnus' mother called him telling him that Magnus and his puppies were in a car accident.

"What?!" Alec shouted, "Where...What hospital?" Alec gathered his things and bolted out of his office with both Catarina and Ragnor on his heels.   
Alec ran into the boot camp room screaming for Jace. "Jace! I need your keys!" When his brother looked at him like he was crazy Alec shouted again. It was no time telling him what was going on because he needs to get to his family as soon as possible.   
"NOW JACE!" Jace threw him the keys and Alec bolted the room screaming work was done for the day.

Apparently, Cat and Ragnor informed everyone what happened because Alec seen his friends and co-workers all like out the building, getting in their cars to follow him to the hospital.   
Alec's mind was not in a good place. His nerves were shot, he was trembling, he was going into shock while driving and that wasn't a good thing.   
When he pulled in front of the hospital Will was waiting for him. Alec thanked the angels for that because he didn't feel like cursing out nurses or taking pictures with them either in his State.   
BZ (Jem) parked the car for him when he got out. Alec thanked him, and Will pulled him on for a hug to calm his nerves. Alec was still panicking asking Will what Magnus conditions were and his puppies.

Will informed him that Magnus had two broken ribs, a sprained wrist and knee, a few bruises, and a mild concussion. He also said that his puppies were alright, but just to be sure Asmodeus took them to the vet.   
"I..I need to see him, Will," Alec said in a rasping voice. His throat was dry after hearing his fiance was hit by a woman texting on her phone not paying attention and running a red light.

When Alec saw the woman he wanted to slap her upside the head because she should have known better seeing that she's old enough to be his freaking mom. But Kemala cursed her out so bad the police had to escort her go another waiting room, they were afraid she would kill the lady.   
Alec didn't blame her, he'll help bury the body. When she saw him standing next to Will she approached him with a smile and asked him for a photo.   
Will looked at her like she was crazy, and tried to pull Alec away from the woman. Alec forced a smile and said "sure" he took the woman's phone and slammed it down so hard on the floor it shattered, pieces flying everywhere (iPhone).   
"What is wrong with you?! You're paying for my phone!" The woman shouted.

  
Alec tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not paying for shit, you ditsy bitch. That's the reason you in the hospital now! Because you were too busy texting that you didn't even bother looking up when you hit my Fiance! And my fucking dogs! Then you have the audacity to ask me for a photo? Really? If I wasn't a man I would've punched you in the face already, but that's a lawsuit I don't want. Oh and good luck with the insurance on that phone, because when my lawyers get done with your stupid ass, you better hope you have enough money to even afford a new one. Because I'm taking everything you own! And if something happened to my dogs I will make sure you will NEVER be allowed to drive in the entire EASTCOAST for the rest of your pathetic life!

Now get the fuck out of my face! The sight of you makes me want to vomit, on top of that your breath smells like a can of sardines or is that just your body order? I'm not sure but either way, you smell like a rotten fish market, you should get that checked out since you are in a hospital after all." Alec turned back to Will. "Please take me to my Fiance before I get arrested for drop kicking thus woman on his head."

Will burst out laughing along with everyone around them, even some of the cops were smiling. A few people recorded the entire thing. Great, just what he needed. That's going to be on tmz or the entertainment tonight.   
But he didn't care about any of that, be needed to see his baby now before he has another panic attack. BZ escorted Alec and Will to Magnus' room, not wanting anyone else to approach Alec in his state of mind because that wouldn't be good for anyone.

Tessa was speaking with Magnus and Kemala when they walked into the room. Alec ran to his fiance, taking him in his arms. Magnus clung go his body not wanting to let go. "Are you okay? I thought... I thought I lost you. Don't ever do this to me again!"   
Magnus huffed out a chuckle then winced making Alec panic even more. "I'm okay darling, just bruised up a bit, but other than that I'm okay." He took Alec's face in his hands and smiled. "I'm never leaving you, darling, I love you way too much. Besides no one could ever take me away from you, we're soulmates."   
Alec smiled and kissed his fiance with so much love it made them both breathless. "Oh, I'm sorry about your car. It's totaled. That winched scared our babies half to death. I just hope they are going to be okay."   
Alec shook his head like he was going to pass out from his body shaking so much. Magnus gripped Alec's shoulders trying to steady him.   
"Hey Tessa, I think someone should sedate me because I'm losing it. My anxiety is at its all-time high right now, I don't think I can take this. My fiance is hurting and now my babies might be scared to get into another car. I... I can't..."   
Magnus pulled Alec in for a hug and that was all he remembered before everything went dark.

*****  
Alec heard Magnus ask Tessa his healing rate and when could he get back to work and playing soccer. Alec got angrier at the mention of soccer. Magnus' team was undergoing tournaments and they needed their star player, but when him out because of a sprained knee would damper the team's spirit.   
They counter on Magnus so much, he was the glue of the team, but they were going to have to coup with him being out for a few games. That made Alec want to slap that lady so hard it would put her in a damn coma.   
He dashed his hands and struggled to stand upright. A few hours ago Alec passed out and they had to sedate him because he was literally in shock. So he was still groggy from the medication, but he had to force himself up so he could use the restroom.

Jace was waiting for him outside the door and helped him over to his bed that was beside Magnus. Will made sure to put his bed close to Magnus as possible, but with all the hospital machines it was tricky, but they figured it out.   
"We'll see how you're doing in the next few days. Thankfully it's a small sprain and nothing major, when the swelling goes down, we could see then and since you're out of school so it will be easier for you to heal. Don't rush the process, just rest and get better." Tessa says and kissed his forehead.

Alec took Magnus' hand and kissed his knuckles making his fiance smile and giggle at his sappiness.  Tessa handed Kemala Magnus discharged papers for her go sign along with his prescription for the pain and his antibiotics.   
She also prescribe Alec some aniexty medication because this wasn't the first anxiety/panic attack his had in the past week. She made him promise to take them if he feels himself getting upset or stressed out, it will subdue all of that, and help him relax.

After Magnus had another head scan, they were able to leave and go home and rest. Alec would be working from home for a while until Magnus is able to walk on his own, but even if be was able to, he still.had broken ribs so be bad to rest regardless.   
A few co-workers greeted them as they both were being wheeled out the hospital due to medication. They were happy to see that Magnus was alive and kicking, a few even cried of happiness. Which made Alec's heart swell in his chest. He loved all of his employees and plans on doing something nice for them soon to show his appreciation.

When they made it outbid the hospital, they were bombarded with fans and papparizzi which isn't knew to Alec, but knew for his family. BZ and a few nurses pushed the board away and quickly got Magnus and Alec inside the car.   
Chanel and Hitch barked loudly and were happy to see their daddies. Alec took Hitch into his arms while Magnus took Chanel. Given each dog's kisses while Asmodues filled them in on the puppies health. (They were fine, but was in shock for a bit. But other than that completely healthy.) Both parent sighed in relief and thanked him for taking car of their babies.

Alec carried Magnus inside of their building with his in-laws on their heels holding Hitch and Chanel.   
Alec sat Magnus down on their bed, and then helped him get undressed and into some comfortable clothes. Kemala and Asmodues promised to return with their medicine. Alec gave the his insurance cards and debit card and told them to pay for it with his cards and he also asked if they could get them some food, their kitchen was getting low on food every since thanksgiving. Kemala and Asmodues agreed and promised not to be long, but Alec and Magnus told them to take their time, it was no rush.

Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon were there to watch over the couple but when they walked into the room they saw the boys curled up against one another asleep with Hitch and Chanel in between their dads. It was so cute all four friends took pictures of the sight and posted them online. 


	22. Chp22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Magnus :)
> 
> I do not own any pictures in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

It's the last night before the fashion show. All the hard work and planning that went into tomorrow's event is finally here. But Alec's mind wasn't on his show or him revealing to the world his true identity. No, this was the night that he planned on surprising his fiance with his dream house and car.

Magnus didn't want a party for his 19th birthday. He said he just wanted a small get together with family and friends, but Alec ignored that and planned his party the same night as the fashion show. He also was going to announce their engagement publicly so the world would know it's real and serious.

Everyone knows that Magnus is Alec Lightwood' s fiance, but that will soon find out that he's also Gideon Archer's fiance as well. Alec hired personal bodyguards for his siblings and boyfriend for school not taking any chances with his fans and their level of craziness. He needed to make sure his family would be safe and out of harm's way.

Back to the birthday surprise. Alec asked BZ yo drive them to the location of their new house since he was in the process of getting a new G Wagon. Because the last one was totaled thanks to a disty bitch who nearly killed his fiance and children. Thank the gods Magnus made a full recovery. Everything us healed, apart from his broken ribs. He still has a hard time breathing, but other than that, He s perfect in every way.

Alec made sure of that. Duh, he pampered Magnus for the past two weeks not letting his lover do a thing. Magnus, of course, got tired of sitting around and letting Alec do all the work for him. They had a few arguments over it, but nothing major of course. Magnus was still grumpy about it, bit when he had his physical with Catarina on his knee and received the go-ahead for soccer. He thanked Alec with a hug and an all-day lovemaking to make up for his behavior and nursing him back to health. 

Now they were on their way to his birthday present and he had no clue what to expect. Alec had to keep him preoccupied fabric samples and sketches for his new line called "Malec" that he wanted to have Magnus and himself for the main focus of. Since its, the r names combined.

He has already designed and made a two dozen outfits for it so far and Magnus was going to model the newest piece of his line and go on last to finish off the show. Like the boss he was.

When they drove on to the street Alec blindfolded Magnus. "Oooh, I like where this is going. Are handcuffs and whips inside the car as well?" He asked sultrily. Rolling his eyes at his fiance, Alec got out the car without a word and opened the door for his lover, taking his hand so he could lead his fiance in the right direction.

"Alexander of I numb my head on the car door, I'm going to be pissed because I won't be able own the runway better than Jace, Simon, and Raphael! Don't be mean honey!" said Magnus as he stood up carefully and walked into the car door.

"ALEXANDER!" Alec burst out laughing. Be couldn't resist being a pest to his fiance. He laughed even hard when Magnus called him numerous of curse words while running his arm. "You're lucky that I love you, Alexander, otherwise I would take off this blindfold and jump kick you where you stand you asshole!" Magnus said trying to sound upset buy failing miserably at the sound of his fiance's laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright. We know you're the big bad wolf. Now shut up.and let me show you something will you?" Alec turned Magnus in the direction of the front of the house and told him not to move. He then helped BZ carry the bags to the front door before he left promising to pick him up at the loft before the show starts.

"Wait! Where is he going?" Magnus asked worriedly. He was afraid they were going to be stuck with no car for the rest of the night. Those worried went away when Alec kissed him hard making him melt into the kiss forgetting about his worries and everything else.

When they pulled back, they were panting hard trying to catch their breath. "Damn I wish I could see you right now, I know you look absolutely fuckable. Please take this thing off so y can kiss you again please!" Magnus said trying to take the blindfold off. Alec smacked his hand like he was a toddler telling him no.

"Give me two seconds then I promise you can take the blindfold off."

Magnus nodded and sighed out an "okay." Alec beamed at his fiance and peaked his lips before running off to turn on the lights for his fiance to be able to see how gorgeous their new house looks at night. Alec took a few pictures of the house before returning to Magnus' side.

He made sure the car was covered so Magnus could unveil it himself. He couldn't wait to capture Magnus' expressions of both his car and their new home. "Okay baby, you can't take the blindfold off now," Alec said excitedly.

Magnus takes off the blindfold and blinks a few times to clear his vision from the dark spots then looks up at the house in front of him. A gray, white and black house with brick texture in center areas making the house pop out. Stone brick pathway that leads to the mailbox and around the house to the garage and backyard. Huge grass plains big enough for their puppies to play around instead of being cooped up in the house all the time. Wait, what? Who's house was this anyway?

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjZztedspLaAhUD71MKHWdIAJYQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tollbrothers.com%2Fluxury-homes%2FWhite-Plains-NY&psig=AOvVaw3Z4hK1ki6N27cPL6aF0jpU&ust=1522441263236336)

 

 

"Alexander who's house is this? And are we trespassing? I would hate to get arrested for trespassing on someone's property. I'm not dressed for the occasion." Magnus said looking down at his nice clothing he put on for the night thinking they were going out to dinner. How wrong he was. Ugh! Damn LIGHTWOOD!

Alec laughed cutely shaking his head at his fiance. "Darling you can't trespass if you own the house." He said smoothly, waiting for his lover to catch up to what he was trying to apply. Magnus frowned mimicking Alec's response before his eyes were wide, jaw slacked open staring at his fiance. Alec giggles once more before he is tackled into a nine crushing hug while falling into the grass.

Thank goodness it was a soft landing. "Alexander you bought us a house?!?!?! Omg! It's gorgeous! Wait what did you but us a house? We just moved into our loft."

"I know, but after the world knows my true identity, we won't have privacy. I've already taken precautions in hiring you and our sibling's bodyguards because things are about to get crazy. Especially for you since your e my fiance and still in high school. I just want to make sure you all are taking care of. But this is just one part of your birthday present. There's more!" Alec says pushing Magnus off him so he could stand.

"What do you mean there's more? Baby, you've done enough. Stop spending money on me! Let me do things for you please." Magnus pleaded with his fiancee. Alec pretended to be innocent, but Magnus saw right through that shit and rolled his eyes. If they ever decide to adopt kids, they would be spoiled rotten and it would be Magnus fault.

Alec leads Magnus around to the garage and heard a gasp coming from his fiance. Magnus stopped where he was not wanting to walk any further than he had to. He knew the outline of the car that was under the tarp. He was having trouble breathing, Alec never ceased to amaze him. Alec smiled cupping his fiance's face and kissing him deeply once more.

"The last gift for the night I promise." He said when they pulled back needing oxygen. Magnus had tears in his eyes smiling brightly. He walked over to the car and pulled the tarp down and nearly fainted. "ALEXANDER! YOU...WHAT...HOW... OMG!!" Magnus was a stuttering mess, be couldn't get a clear sentence out if he tried.

Glossy black G Wagon sat on glossy black and purple rims. Magnus jumped in his fiance's arms shaking with so much excitement he needed to breathe in Alec's scent to calm him down a bit. Alec held him close whispering soothing words in his ear.   
Once he calmed down some, Alec walked him over toward's the door, opening it so Magnus could see the inside.

Purple and black leather seats with purple neon lights over the dashboard. Magnus couldn't control himself, he didn't know what he wanted to touch first. Alec recorded a few videos of him losing his mind about the house and his car before getting tackled again. He was rewarded with kisses all over his face, not complaining once. Anything to make his fiance happy.

"Come on, how about we go see the inside of the house and test out the floorboard to see if it can handle our rough lovemaking. Happy Birthday, baby. I hope I did okay."

Magnus kissed once more putting every emotion he held for his lover into it. "You have made my life complete. If you got me a freaking shirt I would love it just the same. I love you baby thank you for making my birthday so special. But I have some news for you as well."

Alec raised an eyebrow waiting for his fiance to tell him what it was. "I've been excepted to Alicante University on a soccer degree! They want me to play for them next year!" Alec was ecstatic. "Shut up! Are you serious?!" Magnus nodded laughing as Alec spun him around shouting congratulations. Yeah, they were going to celebrate all night long in their new house away from meddling neighbors. A great way to spend the being of a birthday.

 

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjK4J3Nz5LaAhVPoFMKHWUGBC4QjRx6BAgAEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fmax_maks_art&psig=AOvVaw3sK_A3wv2A6YNoaSqPx6Dd&ust=1522450177507556) Happy Birthday indeed.

 


	23. Chp23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fashion show starts.... 
> 
> I do not own these pictures...
> 
> See you next week!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thank you for reading....

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjxloLf2qHaAhXEtlMKHa6tCXwQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.co.uk%2Flmowen1204%2Fmalec%2F&psig=AOvVaw1GQGg2Pm-KUSThfPy5CU_8&ust=1522968631253233)

 

 

 

 

They woke up around 7:30 in their new home. Granted they had to sleep on a blow-up mattress because they weren't going to move into their new home until they are ready to. Plus they hadn't talked about what they were going to do about college.

Either they were going to stay in the loft, or they were going to move into their house. Whichever choice didn't matter to Alec, he just wanted to make sure they had privacy. They could always just keep both places and crash at either one whenever they were too tired to travel from a long day of work.

Instead of thinking about their choices alone. Alec voiced his thoughts as they walked to the kitchen hand and hand.

"Hey Mags, what would you like to do? Move into this house or keep the loft?" Alec opened the refrigerator and pulled out orange juice, eggs, bacon, and some Eggo homestyle waffles and began cooking as Magnus voiced his opinion.

"Hmm, I would love to move in here now. But with the show going on, I know that's going to take a while, plus I just want to spend some time with you once the show is done."

Alec cursed himself. Be forgot to tell Magnus that he had to be in Paris and London for his next show. This will crush him, but hopefully, Magnus would let him slide, just this one time. Plus he promised to take his fiance to Paris, so maybe when he could fly Magnus and the gang to Paris then London for Christmas break and take them all shopping.  Yeah, that would totally make up for disappointing his fiance.

He turned back into what Magnus was saying, but of course, he missed half of it. Stupid brain!

"How about we just use the loft for college, since both of our school would be in the city, and our jobs. But if we're too tired to drive home, we crash at one place. Oh and I want you home with me every night darling. I refuse to sleep without you, and the thought of you being home, while I'm at the loft makes me feel like we're still in high school dating.

Even though technically I'm still in high school but you get what I'm saying." Alec nods. "We come home to each other every night. Plus the press is going to have a field day when they find out about our living situations, and I'd rather have this as our home and the loft as our back up."

Alec agreed with everything Magnus said, he even points in his inputs, but then he had to crush his fiance's heart. "Um sweetheart," he says sweetly, trying to calm the fight before it starts. "About after the show, I have to fly to Paris that next week and prepare for my fashion there for three months, and then London. We wouldn't have a lot of time to spend together, but I promise to fly you out often as possible."

Alec swallowed thickly as he watched the expressions on Magnus' face change from pissed to anger to sad to hurt and to downright livid.

"ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD-BANE! ARE YOU SERIOUS? I HAVE TO GO SIX MONTHS WITHOUT YOU?! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE PLAY WITH MY FIANCE HALFWAY ACROSS THE WORLD WHILE IM STUCK HERE WORKING FOR YOU AND GOING TO SCHOOL?!" Magnus shouted not giving two fucks about Alec's sensitive ears.

"Magnus I'm-" he tried to get out but Magnus wasn't hearing it.

"On my birthday I get told my fucking fiance is going to be away for six got damn months and you fix your lips to say 'I'm sorry?' How long have you know about this, and are you going to attend our graduation?"

Alec sat their plates on the kitchen counter, then turned off the stove top because answering his pissed off soon to be husband.   Holding out his hand, Magnus takes it (even though he's severely pissed.), waiting for his fiance to explain.

"I'm sorry love. I know I should have told you sooner, but I just didn't know how to tell you. But if it makes you feel any better, I was going to fly you and the gang out to both Paris and London for Christmas vacation. I'll make it up to you I promise! But I have to work love, not to sound like I'm bragging but I have to pay the bills darling. And if I don't, my career will go downhill, and I will be in debt. I have people to take care of, and that includes you and our children. When you become a famous soccer player, how do you think I'm going to feel when you're away weeks or months at a time?

I may complain and be upset because I'm going to miss you, but I would never hold you back from doing something you love. I will try to make every one of your games, and if I can't I'll watch from home or work and cheer you on so loud my voice goes out.   
I wouldn't miss your graduation honey, even if I got my diploma already and didn't want a cap and gown, but do ever underestimate my love and devotion to you. You're are my life, and I will make you happy for as long as you will let me.

Plus, if you really think about it. You'll be out of school in a week babes, then you'll be flying to meet me in Paris. I couldn't show off my new line without you to finish it off right?" He winked and kissed Magnus sweetly on the lips.

Magnus in turns melts into the kiss, all the anger he held washed away.

"Okay, I forgive you but only on one condition." He smirks mischievously.

"Anything."

"You let me decorate the house the way I want to since you'll be away to help me pick out the furniture," Magnus says with that big brown puppy eyes that makes Alec weak at the knees.

Sighing to himself, Alec could never resist those damn eyes. "Fine, you can decorate the house, but leave my studio to me please."

Squealing Magnus jumps on his fiance, wrapping his legs around his waist. Alec didn't hesitate to hold him in his arms, hands on his ass, and laughing as Magnus pepper his face with kisses. "Best BIRTHDAY EVER!!"

Alec placed Magnus in his chair so they could eat breakfast, then head to the loft to get ready for the show and see their children. Praying that their house wasn't a mess when they returned home.

*****  
Alec was stressing out. I mean really stressing out. He received a phone call from his assistant Ragnor telling him that some of his lines weren't at the venue and the Dj was going to be late because of traffic. Apparently, the news about Archer Gideon's identify was more important than their daily lives.

This could not be happening! On the most important day of his life, things had to go wrong. Just fricking fantastic! Magnus and Jace tried their best to calm him down when he began cursing in multiple languages they didn't understand, but from the look on Alec's face, they interpreted it well.

The gang had to leave Alec because they needed to be there two hours before so they could get in their respective places. Izzy was excited because she was leading the show as the first model to present her brother's line. After her and Clary's photo shoot with Cover Girl she has been booked for so many modeling jobs after the show, she could barely keep up. But thanks to her boss, she had a kick-ass manager to help her along the way.

Jace scored deals with Nylon, Seventeen Magazine, even picked up a few auditions for various tv shows. Which he was extremely happy about. Now he can broadcast his handsomely hood looks on tv. But only if he gets the part, but seeing how his managers been sending him scripts after scripts. It's safe to say he has the parts in the bag, and it all thanks to his brother.

Raphael was content on just modeling. He wanted to go to school to become a Chef while modeling on the side to save up for his own restaurant. But he still got huge deals with InStyle and Nike.  Clary had dealt with Teen Vogue, Herbal Essences commercials, along with L'Oreal and Allure Magazine. Jocelyn and Luke were so happy that she had a job while she attended college and after. They practically showered Alec with hugs and kisses. Magnus was not happy sharing his fiance with two other people, but when Jocelyn slapped him upside the head, scolding him after he muttered about them stealing his boyfriend and him not liking other peoples lips on his fiance. He shut his mouth after that while rubbing his sore head. Yelling that she hurt his brain.

  
Simon was also given auditions for tv shows and movies. He couldn't control himself when he got the script for "Spiderman" dude went nuts and wouldn't let go of Alec after hugging him. That one shocked Alec the most, but if he was honest Simon would play the hell out of that role even if he's only been in a school plays and youtube videos. If he actually put his all into something, Simon could be the next Dylan O'Brien. He turned into a panda bear hugging Alec's legs. Alec hand to drag him along, which was embarrassing, but their colleagues thought it was hilarious and filmed the entire thing. Alec wasn't happy about it, but some of his fans found it sweet. Along with his auditions, Simon also scored deals with InStyle and Teen Magazine.

They were set for life, and Alec was a proud dad hearing about the deals they landed. He was truly happy for his family, now all he had to do was find a freaking DJ and his new fashion line and he would be good to go.

****

After finding a DJ for the show, and his line. Alec could breathe easily now. All he had to do was get dressed, and he didn't know if he should dress sleek or go all out. He chose to go sleek, wearing black leather pants, black v-neck dress t-shirt, black blazer with silver lapels, and black dress shoes. He styled he to be curly at the top, with a strand coming over his eyebrow. His beard came in nicely,  it wasn't too much, he shaped it up just a bit and was ready to rock his show.

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjCj9uC26HaAhUP3FMKHUosAOMQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F378513543662469822%2F&psig=AOvVaw05Y0pE4gQu5HD6Hq7ukZ1q&ust=1522965146569511)

  
Upon entering the building (After a few photos shoots with numerous tabloids, and interviews) he saw the two females from the phone store and the pat store making their way over to him. But was stopped by security. He smiled at them and told them to enjoy the show. Before leaving, they thanked him once more before walking away and taking their seats in Alec's friends and family V.I.P section. Kemala, Asmodeus, Jocelyn, Luke, Sophia, Aline, and Helen were all sitting in the section. It was only missing Will, Tessa, and BZ. Surprisingly Maryse and Robert Lightwood made an appearance joining the many guests in the back. Judging by their faces, they weren't too happy about it, but they couldn't be near him so he his smiled and went backstage to check on his family and make sure everyone was doing okay with their nerves.

Everyone greeted him with a cheer and a hug then commenting on his outfit. Some of the male models were jealous they weren't wearing his outfit on the runway, but Alec promised they would wear something similar at the Paris fashion show.

His gang was getting dressed. After could tell they just finished with hair and makeup with the various lip glosses and Chapstick he saw. "Good luck guys, and don't forget to have fun! If you mess up, play it off," he says to Simon and Clary. Those two were so clumsy they practically tripped on air. Tragic really. "I wouldn't hold it against you.

They rolled their eyes in unison. "Go away Lightwood. Don't you have people to talk to?" Raphael says as he pulls up his jeans and buttons them.

Alec smirked. "I am talking to people dumbass. I wanted to check and make sure you all were okay, but if you prefer me to leave, fine just say the word and I will be out of your hair."

"Don't listen to him baby, I for one am glad your here because I'm freaking out! I need your lips to calm me down." Magnus says mischievously, making Alec burst out laughing. They kissed, and all of their problems evaporated right then and there.

Ragnor came backstage and told Alec it was time for the show to start. "Thank you Ragnor. I will be there shortly." Kissing Magnus once more and muttering "I love you" against his lips. Alec disappeared from the room and made his way to the stage. It was a packed house, the entire venue was taking up with designers, models, actors, actresses, a selection of fans and press. Thank goodness he booked a venue that had air condition because it was a bit stuffy in the building.

Taking a deep breath, Alec made his way onto the stage and the music quieted down. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you.... Warlock Fashions...."


	24. Chp24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BMAF ALEC LIGHTWOOD LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! 
> 
> One more chapter to go...
> 
> Also I will upload the last chapter when I can. Do not leave me comments rushing me to update my stories. I will not rush to write any thing. Thank you for those that are patient and understand not everyone could update daily.
> 
> I do not own any of these pictures... I tried to match what I described. Hope you like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated....
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

Alec walked off the stage taking his seat beside Sophia his aunt. She took his hand then kissed him on the cheek before the lights dimmed and the runway lit up. Music started playing and in walked the first model wearing a stunning pair of maroon thigh boots on top of a pair of black skinny jeans, maroon blouse, a black and maroon trench coat, black leather bag and a creme colored scarf to finish off the look.

 

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjo1b-0vdPaAhUITKwKHUwLCSgQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fdirect.asda.com%2Fgeorge%2Fwomens-jeans%2Fwonderfit-skinny-jeans-black%2FGEM363759%2Cdefault%2Cpd.html&psig=AOvVaw1Dbh_MOFavdqCtZqy5OLP-&ust=1524678827589739) [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi48_zlvdPaAhVEcq0KHT-bBxgQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FCity-Classified-Womens-Voss-Suede%2Fdp%2FB015AZJ7KI&psig=AOvVaw1vC6yvzlREcGq4SIjuxpkQ&ust=1524678884621651)[](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjV8NSovtPaAhVnjK0KHVzABDoQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.cmsvenice.com%2Fwomen-s-tops-short-sleeved%2Fwomen-s-tops-short-sleeved-carolina-herrera-silk-blouse-aqhhvpt.html&psig=AOvVaw1i-elFtkcUqe-vhFJA3LG-&ust=1524678981351401){Example}  [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjUlO3PvtPaAhUPZKwKHXiqBPEQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F528539706249194281%2F&psig=AOvVaw1xxEm72D4Y2i0ekoQE7bjl&ust=1524679148832766)

 

Alec loved this look, and apparently so did a lot of his guests. Izzy winked at Alec as she passed him slaying the runway like she does everything else in her life. She looked stunning, and couldn't wait to see the photos in the next few days.

Simon walked out next rocking Alec's newest signature mean collection that people have been buzzing about for months.  They were white jeans with black flame printed with the matching top which was a white sweater that aligned with the flames on the jeans. This, of course, came in a variety of colors (red, blue, green, purple, rainbow)and you could mix and match if need be. The look was finished off with a pair of all black combat boots that had white flames on the side.

  

 

"Oh, I like that Lightwood. Please send me a few pairs when you get a chance." Will whispered into his ear. Alec nodded and chuckled when Tessa slapped his arm playfully.

Clary walked out next wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black ankle boots with a thick heel, black and blue blouse with a black trench coat making her ginger hair pop out making the outfit look bold complimented with a black beanie and fingerless. She sticks her tongue out at Alec and he did the same making everyone laugh at their antics. Loving the fact that Archer Gideon's fashion shows are always fun, and never really serious. Because it was stressful months before, so Alec wanted his models to let loose, have fun, and rock the runway like they were born to do.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiW2NCbv9PaAhUygK0KHQcpBuEQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F642537071808648482%2F&psig=AOvVaw1DUeGwujKEyic6IqBQwxNM&ust=1524679316155150)

 

 

Ragnor came to whisper in Alec's ear "Sir we just got word that Dorothea Rollins is here and so is your arch nemesis. We are keeping a close eye on both, Enoch and Jeremiah are checking their bags for cameras now." Alec thanked him and told him to keep him posted. As he turned back to the show, Jace was walking down the runway sporting his signature smirk, making Alec roll his eyes holding no heat what so ever, with a smile on his face.

Jace walked out in another pair of Gideon's signature jeans. Dark blue denim with paint splatter on them with a white long sleeve shirt also sporting the paint splatter same as the jean with Archer Gideon's arrow-shaped tag at the bottom of the shirt.

 

"Oh yes, I quite like that Alec. Does it come in women's as well?" Asked Jocelyn. Of course, she and Clary would ask this, so he made sure they came in both genders not wanting to disappoint his many supporters.

"Of course my dear Jocelyn, everything you see here is for both genders. It wouldn't be smart of me to not have paint splatter jeans for all of the artists like yourself and your lovely daughter now would It?" He chuckled when she smacked the back of his head for being a smartass.

When Raphael walked out in Zipper Fly Graphic Print Color Block Patch Jeans. Black mind you. Everyone went nuts. Audience members were written down how many orders of these Paris of jeans they would want to sell in their stores. Alec was excited about this because he didn't know how they would take the patches he placed on the jeans, but apparently, it went rather well.

 

  [](https://www.rosewholesale.com/cheapest/flag-graphic-print-straight-distressed-2338900.html)

When Magnus walked out, Alec nearly had a heart attack. His fiance was sexy as fuck and seeing him wear one of his outfits from his line  'Malec' made his dick twitch. He had to calm down or he would jump his fiance right then and there. Black skinny jeans, black dress boots, black belt with a silver buckle (making the black pop out more) black Henley long sleeve with buttons and a red arrow embroidered blazer. His hair was spiked but was cut in a short of Mohawk.

(instead of dress pants I chose skinny jeans)

 

Damn, he looks delicious.

Magnus caught his eye and noticed how his appearance made Alec adjust himself a few times. He smirked as he walked down the runway only to stop in front of Alec and gestured for him to come closer. Alec obliged quickly. Magnus leaned down, grabbing Alec by the lapels of his jacket and smashing their lips together. Cameras were on them in a heartbeat. Everyone saw how Alec melted into the kiss, but couldn't hear the moan that came out of him when he got to tase Magnus' tongue. Kissing Magnus always made him weak in the knees.

When he pulled back, Magnus whispered: "I love You."

Alec smiled and said "I love you too," and sat back in his seat, trying to get himself together as Magnus walked down the runway with a smile on his face.

Jesus that man was going to be the death of him. Alec thought to himself. Will high-fived him and whispered very inappropriate things in his ear about what he should do to Magnus later tonight.

*****

Being a secret designer gave Alec the opportunity to sit in the audience and watching people's expressions as they looked at his clothes. Some spoke to him about what they liked and didn't like about Archer Gideon's designs, not knowing they were speaking to the man himself. Alec loved criticism so he asked what he should've and shouldn't have done to certain outfits.

He loved being around other designers, he was able to pick their brain a little and learn more about the fashion industry.

Every model came down the runway three times showing off different pieces from all three lines Alec was putting out the next month or so, and he couldn't have been more proud of himself and his employees as he was now. They worked so hard these past few months, Alec was going to make sure they get a nice vacation before he flies to Paris and work with his staff there.

Magnus finished the show off sporting one of Alec's many rose bomber jackets with red skinny jeans, combat boots with red roses on them and a black plain t-shirt. The models came out to join Magnus as they took a bow, and the audience made a standing ovation, clapping and cheering about how fantastic the show was, seeing as Alec showed more than one line and it was longer than most shows. He couldn't care less, he thrived go be out the box rather than like any other fashion designer.

Alec made his way to the stage getting ready to close out the show and tell everyone to enjoy the afterparty. "Well, I just want to thank each and every one of you for coming out tonight supporting Archer Gideon's brand new lines." A collective of gasps was heard when Alec made that announcement. He nodded and grinned widely, then gestured for the models to stay put as he was about to announce to the world his grand secret. "Yes you heard, tonight you have seen three lines that are coming out in a few weeks. Now if you could please make your way to the after party, that would be great. Enjoy you-" He was cut off by a fashion reporter.

"Wait, I thought Gideon Archer was going to make an appearance," The report said once the noise quieted down.

Alec smirked at his and looked at his family and friends who all nodded and encouraged him to go on and stop living in the shadows. He then chose to look directly into his parent's eyes with a smug smile and said: "Now where is the fun of just admitting everything to everyone?" Alec hummed letting the growing suspense fill in the room. He then Chuckled when Magnus pushed him a bit. "Oh alright Magnus, I'm going." He sighed. "Hello, My name is Alexander Lightwood, but everyone in this room knows me as Gideon Archer." He announced and there was an uproar with flashing cameras, loud voices overlapping each other with questions, but Alec couldn't hear anything they were saying. Alec dismissed the models so the could change and get ready for the after party. Alec kissed Magnus once more before he left, followed by receiving hugs from Izzy, Clary, Jace, Simon, and Raphael. He saw the shocked looks from the designers he was speaking to about his clothing, and they looked as if they were going to vomit at any moment. He sent them a small smile hoping it was enough to see that he wanst upset or angry with them. Even the two females that helped him at the pet and phone store. They were shocked and Alec made a mental note to speak with them later after he finished addressing the crowd.

The crowd was still shouting and Alec was starting to get a headache from all the shouting. He grabbed the mic from the Dj and screamed "SHUT UP!!" and boy did they. He sighed in relief when the room quieted down.

"Thank goodness. Honestly, you all should be ashamed of yourselves acting like vultures just to get the scoop when there is no need because I would answer any questions you have if you would respectfully sit the hell down and ask like you have manners. I'm sure your parents didn't raise you like the animals you tend to act like. Now if everyone could take their seats, that would be great." They all moved back to their seats and Alec sat on the runway and he was immediately pounced on by his children Hitch and Chanel. Alec gave them kisses as they sat on his lap laying their heads on his chest. The room was filled with "Aww(s)" and he couldn't help but chuckle as the photographers took pictures of the three of them. "Let's start with questions shall we?"

Maryse and Robert looked as of they've been slapped, hearing that their son they abandoned and treated like shit his whole life turned out to be one of the biggest fashion designers of this generation. Hell, he had a shit ton of money and they wanted a piece of it. They gave birth to him, so they should get half of everything he owned. "Aaaaannnt! Wrong!" They tried to make their way yo to make their way to the stage, but BZ stopped them in their tracks. Alec caught their eyes and smirked nonchalantly. They were fuming but Alec didn't give two fucks about it or them. Instead, he turned his attention back to the reporters and started answering questions.

"So you've been pretending to be Gideon Archer's assistants all these years why come put the shadows now?"

"Well if you look behind you and see the woman in a silver dress with her hair up in a high ponytail, and the man next two her with a poor excuse for a suit. Honestly, darling, you should've at least bought one of my many awards winning suits at my store on the mall since you shop there all the time." He said eyeing his poor excuse of a father before continuing answering the question."After those two individuals you see behind you, not only disowned me for wanting a career in fashion. But they also disowned me for being gay. Imagine a 14-year-old kid being told by their parent that they wouldn't amount to anything with a career in fashion was a waste of time and energy.  You see they wanted me to go into being a lawyer like them, but my heart has always been in fashion. So every chance they got, they belittled me emotionally and made my life a living hell. If it wasn't for my aunt Sophia Lightwood, I wouldn't be here today. So I would like to thank my guardian Angel for protecting me and letting me start my career an under her company at the age of 14. I love you so much, and I'm forever grateful for your love and support."

Sophia had tears in her eyes as she moved to hug her nephew/son she raised.

"How old are you when you when you started designing and how old are you now?"

Alec hummed for a moment, then answered the question. "I was 12 when I first started sketching clothes seeing as I was disappointed with the clothes I had to wear growing up. I wanted a change and Sophia saw my sketches when she came to visit me one summer and took me under her wing and helped me become what I am today. Also, I'm 18, and engaged to this lovely creature making his way down the runway right now." He answered reaching out to take Magnus' hand and help him sit down beside him on the runway.

They kissed in greeting, and the cameras went haywire.

"So you said that you are releasing three different lines, can you elaborate on that?"

Alec nodded then laced his fingers with Magnus'. "The first line is called Isabelle, named after my sister who is gorgeous. She was the first model to bless the runway. She has this dangerous and bold persona about her and I love the way she carries herself. Plus I just love my sister's style so I wanted to name it after her. The next line is my limited edition sweatsuits that I only bring out during winter because every now and then everyone goes through rough days and don't want to get all dressed up, so they could just throw on a pair of sweats with the matching top and some killer shoes and be good to go. I do that numerous of times." Everyone laughed after that. 

"The last line is very important to me because its dedicated to the love of my life and its a mixture of both of our styles combined. I call it "Malec" you have seen a few pair jeans from the Malec line, and I want to let everyone know that it comes in both male and female. I'm even starting some for kids, so when its picture day everyone could match and when that happened I want pictures so I can post them in my new magazine that's coming out tomorrow that will introduce you all to my staff and models and the many companies that I own."

Magnus gasped and buried his face in the crook of Alec's neck whispering "thank you" that only he could hear. Alec smiled whispering "I would do anything to make you happy love. I love you so much, Happy birthday." They kissed one last time before Magnus was called back for photos for the Magazine and interviews. Then Alec finished answering the reporter's questions.

****

The after party was wild. Everyone was having a great time, and Alec noticed that his employees could breathe easier now that Alec's true identity is out. He smiled and was glad he could make his friends lives easier for them. Alec was thrown around the room speaking to different boutiques that wanted the first shipment of "Malec" and " Isabelle". The amount of money people are willing to pay that night, he could retire fives times and still have money left to retire again.  But he would never stop designing even when the old and puny. He would have someone sketch it for him.

Maryse and Robert finally mad their way towards him, clearly, they were still pissed that he embarrassed them and put them on blast, but Alec couldn't care less about their perfect image. They didn't care about his or his siblings.

"So you think its funny to embarrass and think you could get away with it?" Robert hissed out.

Alec smiled, not being phased by his words one bit.

Maryse was seething at the smile on his face. "We're going to sue you for everything you have for embarrassing us. Half of everything you have should be ours and we are going to make sure you're left with nothing."

Alec stared at her with wide eyes. Maryse smirked as if she won, but that suddenly changed when Alec burst out laughing like manic getting a few reporters and his aunt's and BZ's attention.

"Whats so funny?" asked Robert.

"The two of you are!" Alec finally answered after recovering fro his outburst. "You think my money belongs to you? Since when? Are you that money hungry that you would try and make up bullshit just to get a check? Newsflash! I earned that money, I worked my ass off to get to where I am now not you. You haven't done anything for me my entire life! I remember having my aunt and grandparents raise me, not the two low-life scums that you are. You're going to sue me? Who's violenting their restraining order huh? Good luck winning that in court. This whole conversation had been recorded and is broadcasting worldwide so good luck with trying to fix your public image now that you are branded as gold digging ass parents that try to take their son's fortune by making up bullshit but failed miserably. Now if you would excuse me, I have another situation I need to attend to." With that Alec walked off, not noticing his parents being arrested.

*****

Dot kisses Magnus in front of the bar to make Alec think he's cheating on him, but that isn't the case. Magnus pushed her away from him and wiping his mouth trying hard not to puke on her. Alec walks up to her and calmly snaps at her for kissing his fiance knowing that he's taken, it's live in front of the everyone to see since it's being recorded for insurance purposes. Everyone has a death glare pointed at her, not believing should stoop so low just to piss off Gideon Archer.

Magnus tries to explain what happened, but Alec doesn't want to hear it at the moment, he's too busy glaring at Dorthea Rollins and her guest Amelia Stern.

He tells the world that Amelia basically stole his designs, but she isn't making any money out of it because every article of clothing has Alec's name sewn into somewhere on the article of clothing and since she isn't smart enough to not copy it exactly how it was designed she would know.  It doesn't matter the what it is, Alec always makes it so his name is there for situations like this.

"How does it feel to know that you've practically been selling clothes with my name stitched into it? I make a habit of signing my work, and if you were smart enough, you would've known that, but you aren't. Your career took off after you stole my sketchbook from my aunt's desk in Paris. It's sad that you have little talent that you had to resort to stealing from a 14 kid just to make yourself known. And over the years you still sell every article of clothing with my name on it.

When people ask you why your work is so similar to Gideon Archers you dismiss the question with your harpy smile and changes the subject. So now you're here for what? Steal some more of my ideas and try to take credit for it? But don't worry,  we had this planned out the minute we found out you blackmailed Sebastian into leaking one of my jackets. Shame how he practically sold you out in the courtroom and showed the judge and my lawyer everything you said. How dumb can you be? Once it's in black and white there is no going back! You talentless toad. And you!" He turns to Dot. "Even though Magnus had told you numerous of times that he's taken you still don't get it. You come here, and you kiss MY Fiance, bitchhhhhhhh.... are you stupid, simple or slow? Don't you know, no one likes a homewrecker? What are you like 40? You can't find a man your age that can actually stand to be in the same room as you, let alone withstand that awful ass perfume you always wear making everyone choked as you walk by?

"I mean honestly, do you have to spray that much on to cover up the fishy odor you've got going on? Ick, maybe instead of trying to steal peoples significant others, you should go and figure out what diseases you have in your vagina. I could still smell the odor from here and the perfume does nothing to help cover it up. I mean they have vaginal wash so help with your PH balance. You should buy some because you need it badly. "Sniggers could be heard around the room, Jace, Simon, and Raphela spit out their drinks they were drinking laughing at what Alec was saying, so were a lot of the guests.

"Are you that desperate to find a man that you have to try and ruin every relationship because the person you find attractive is taken and not attracted to you? News flash! you STD walking WHORE. HE'S TAKEN! HOW MANY TIMES HAS HE SAID THAT TO YOU? YOU ARE DISGUSTING, I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE OUT OF A JOB NOW!"

DOTZ scoffed. "You don't have the power to fired me Lightwood and you know it."

Everyone gasped in shock, but Alec just smiled politely tilting his head to look at her closely. She failed to resize that Alec bought her company a few months ago, it was in the news and every photographer knew that because they were trying to work for Gideon Archer for months. Even Amelia looked at her like she grew two heads.

"Oh but you see I do have the power to fire you because I own the company you worked for dearest. And since your display of a homewrecking ass bitch has been broadcast and photographed worldwide I doubt anyone would hire you now. So start saving love. Because the life you live now is over. No more flashy clothes and cars. After today I'm sure a few men would come public about your sexual harassments. Enough is enough.

Alec takes Magnus's hand and guides him away from the fleabags. But when Alec turns around she tried to punch him, he see's her from the corner of his eye and with lightning fast reflexes, Alec turns and twists her arm nearly breaking it. She screams out in pain and humiliation.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that hitting someone from behind is a coward move? No? Well, now you have. Have fun in jail." Alec hissed out and pushed her in the direction of the police.

Alec goes to leave, but he turns back. "Oh, and don't even think about leaving this building" BZ hands him a thick envelope. He thanks him then turns back to Amelia. He pushes it into her hands and smiles. "Amelia Stern you've been served. Now if you would excuse me, I have people to meet, and talk business with."

She stands there fuming with so much rage her face turns red.

"How dare y-" she starts, but couldn't finish.

"You're dismissed. You are not welcome on my property. Security will see you out, oh and leave the camera, and check her phone, pockets and whatever else she has. Never trust a roach to go away on it on. You have to kill it right then and there because raid doesn't work." Alec turns back to Magnus and takes his hand.

"Shall we my love? I want to introduce you to some of the most famous designers you would ever meet." Magnus smiles and takes his fiance's hand.

 

 

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwittaOHrtPaAhURQq0KHcnyBb0QjRx6BAgAEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.thenerddaily.com%2Fshadowhunters-the-powers-that-be%2F&psig=AOvVaw1f_3S9r9kRR_BDIx1_5hnM&ust=1524674693240382)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. You guys rock!!


	25. Chp25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop Last chapter is here!!! I am so sorry I've taken this long to finish this story, I just had to figure out how I wanted to end it. I hope you all like this last chapter of So Undercover. I might write another story similar to this one, but I don't know yet. Thank you for being patient with me. I love you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatic errors....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated....
> 
> Thanks for reading...

**[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiM1ZrC7YncAhVyUN8KHYp4DVEQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.co.uk%2Fpin%2F819514463413566992%2F&psig=AOvVaw2op-ZxTv_6LxBZfLVdfJBx&ust=1530945111429418) **

It's been a world wind for Alec and his family every since he revealed his huge secret to the world. Not in a bad way though. Everyone has been nice and very supportive of Magnus and Alec's relationship. Fans were even protective of them, and would attack anyone who dares threatens or spoke bad about their relationship.   
  
It was extremely sweet, especially since Alec has been overseas for six months and has only seen Magnus a handful of times because Alec has been working his ass off with designing, sewing, sketching new clothing everyday. Now also in the process of opening a line of stores in the UK and the states. Currently he's working on his new summer line, but as a surprise for his darling, he wanted to come out with a soccer line for the soccer/football players and he was handing over that department for his fiancé.   
  
Alec couldn't wait to see Magnus, in fact he was flying out to surprise him at his next soccer game. Magnus was disappointed when Alec told him he wasn't able to attend his next game. Seeing as he missed a few because of work, but he always watched them online while he was working. So technically he didn't miss any of them.   
  
They gotten into a few arguments about that and Magnus went days without speaking to Alec and it killed him. He abruptly left whatever city he was in and flew home to make it up to his fiancé or send for Magnus to come to him. But Alec couldn't always do that because Magnus was in college now and he couldn't miss any days or he would get benched and they couldn't have that.   
  
Alec divulged a plan to surprised his honey bun. No-one knew other than his aunt Sophia, Cat and Ragnor (the Dean of Magnus’ school) of course knew. They have been glued to his side non stop. They were tagging along with Alec, they wanted to see their friends and significant others as well. They were already in the states since last night now they just needed to take a helicopter to New York.   
  
"Alright guys let's move out, the game starts in a hour, and I rather not miss it or I'm going to be in the dog house for the rest of my life!" Alec says dramatically causing Ragnor and Cat to roll their eyes at their boss.   
  
"Hey! Don't roll those eyes at me! You know it's true because you've been in the same boat! Say you haven't." Alec said not waiting for a answer. He gathered his belongings and headed out the door leaving his friends to catch up with him. As he walked out of his LA office, Alec said goodbye to his workers as they headed to the roof.   
  
Alec smiled when saw the helicopter waiting for them. Making his way over to the helicopter quickly but carefully. Not want to get his head chopped off. Magnus would be severely pissed with him. He couldn't wait to see his darling and their children, it's been too damn long.   
  
The game started at 6, and it was now 1:30 so they were cutting it close. It was a 2.5 hour flight and they needed to get on with it. Alec stepped into the helicopter first followed by Cat then Ragnor. Everyone was handed headsets, then they took off through the air.   
  
"Magnus is going to go nuts when he sees you and what you are wearing." Cat said through the microphone.   
  
"Of course he is. It's his team colors after all. Just with his soon to be last name." Alec said nonchalantly. He's currently wearing green skinny jeans, black, white and green customized Nike AirMax, white and green jersey with Magnus number on the back along with Lightwood-Bane stitched onto it. Topping it off with a black and green Yankees snapback. It's hot, and Alec wanted his hair out of his face. Yeah, Magnus was most liking going to faint after not seeing him for three months.   
  
****   
  
Alec ordered the pilot to land him right in the middle of the field like the boss he is. Ragnor and Catarina laughed so hard they had tears in their eyes. They were late, and Alec hated being late anywhere he went. This was a important game for his honey, and he would be damned if he missed it.   
  
The pilot looked at Alec ready to protest, Alec  cut him off with a glare. They watched as the players scattered like roaches to get out of the way. The pilot was going nuts about getting fired from his job for doing something like this. Alec smiled and patted the mans face.   
  
"Cheer up sweets, no one's losing their jobs today. Your boss was informed of this already. But just to be on the safe side. Alec took out three thousand dollars and handed it to the pilot in thanks. "I know your family is going through a rough time, but I hope this would take some of the stress off your shoulders. Not to worry, you'll receive a check one day next week, followed by a job application. I'm always in need for pilots. Have a great day Ace, you rock!" With that Alec opened the door to the helicopter and hopped out.   
  
Helping both Catarina and Ragnor down before hunching down as they walked towards the bleachers. Alec waved to the pilot when he ascended into the air. As he turned around he was approached by two very pissed off coaches.   
  
"You just interrupted a playoff game! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Magnus's coach spat out. What was his name again Stalkweather? Saltshaker? Saltwater? Something like that. One, he didn't appreciate being approached like this. Alec was many things. Be he would forever be a New Yorker through and through.   
  
A few players ran over to see what was going on as well as the Dean of the school. Whom Alec spoke to weeks prior to his arrival. Alec put on a sweet smile before he spoke to the coach.   
  
"One, get the fuck out of my face with your loose lips that can't seem to hold in the spit and drool threatening to come out. Two, My name is Alec Lightwood or Gideon Archer the main sponsor for your soccer team and the outfits your players are currently wearing as well as yourself. If I were you I'll apologize before I get pissed off and pull the plug on everything I've invested into this got damn school. Three, I'm also your star player's fiancé. I don't think Magnus would appreciate his coach yapping at the lips like he owns the fucking field, so I say again STEP THE FUCK OFF!" Alec shouted when the coach didn't move out of his personal space.     
  
"Your fucking breath is horrible. Tobacco isn't good for you. I'm sure you've seen the commercials that proves that. Even though you are chewing gum, that shit doesn't help one bit. Dentist appointment please. Now I've come here to watch my fiancé kick this man's team ass,” Alec gestured towards the other coach that was standing beside them. He began to speak, Alec cut him off holding up his hand, not wanting to hear shit from him either. “You're currently holding up the game so your dismissed Starktrek. Dude, change your name. It sounds like my old high school teachers name, you wouldn't happen to give a brother would you?" Alec didn't wait for his answer.   
  
Everyone burst out laughing even the man from the other team. Starkweather tried to apologize but Alec held up his hand silencing him quickly. "Save that bullshit apology for somebody that actually gives a fuck Star wars. Now of you would excuse me, my baby is waiting for me. And I need to petition to change these damn school colors. Honestly I look like a fucking leprechaun, but sexy fashionista leprechaun." Alec finished, then took off running towards his fiancé Once he finally saw his beautiful face.   
  
Magnus was running in his direction when one of his team mates ran to him, telling him that coach was hounding his fiancé. Magnus new that wasn't good. But he was also shocked and surprised his fiancé was even there. Alec said he wouldn't be able to make it. That argument alone made his heart flutter. "God if this game wasn't important, he would take his fiancé home and show him how much he was loved while he ravished Alec's body making love to him all-night long, until they're both sore and unable to move, but for now, he'll that this sweet gesture.   
  
The flew into each other Alec wrapping his legs around his fiancé, arms around his neck. Magnus in turn wrapped his arms around Alec's waist as he held him into place and kissed the life out of him.   
  
"I can't believe you're here! I thought you said you couldn't make it." Magnus cried as he held his fiancé tightly in his arms. He felt Alec smile against his neck before laying a sweet tenderly kiss behind his ear.   
  
"Oh course i came! It's an important game right? Why wouldn't I be here? I'm sorry I wasn't able to attend the other ones, and I can't promise I won't miss more but I promise to try and make it to them if I can. Now, as much as I would love to catch up. You got a game to win, and I won't take anything lower than 5 points coming from you. I love you baby, I promise we will spend time together when the game is over. Plus you have me for six months before I have to fly out again and I have a surprise for you later."   
  
Magnus placed Alec back on the ground and kissed him breathlessly before running to join his team on the field. Alec was dazed for a moment. That kiss was everything and more. “You look so fucking hot in those jeans, I can't wait to take them off later tonight.” Magnus said before running off to his team and receiving high fives from all of them.

 

 _God that man was going to be the death of him one day_ . Alec thought as he took his seat on the stand beside Raphael and Catarina, but that was after he hugged everyone (Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon). Will, Tessa and Jem were coming when ever they could finish their shift at the hospital. His security guards were behind them and on the sides of them.     
  
Fans were trying to get to them, but the security guards blocked their paths. When Magnus' parents made their way towards them Alec almost squealed as loud as Izzy. He missed them, with his busy schedule he wasn't able to speak with a lot of his friends that much because they are busy traveling and working all over the world just like him.   
  
Alec ran down the bleachers and hugged Kemala and Asmodeus in a group hug. They both laughed, but squeezed him back equally tight. "Oh Alec dear, we have missed your face. How have you been?" Kemala asked once they separated from the group bear hug.   
  
"Oh my gosh! I've been great, well sort of. I missed my baby so much it hurt. I can't stand not waking up to his gorgeous face or going go sleep in his arms. It was torture, but now that I'm back for the next six months things should be awesome. Let's take our seats before we start a riot with these fans were standing in front of. Oh I'm taking you all out for dinner once Magnus let's me escape our bedroom. We have a lot of making up to do." He chuckled.   
  
Asmodeus high-fived him as they walked to their seats obvious to the many fans recording their while encounter. Asmodeus was about to say something but couldn't because the referee blew his whistle and the game was underway once more. Alec shot him an apologetic smile but promised they would speak after the game was finished.   
  
****   
  
Alec was on the edge of his seat the whole game, calling out insults at the other players when they fouled his fiancé. Even going haywire when the refs didn't call. Magnus jumped up and kicked the ball behind him, doing a flip when he stood, and the ball went soaring through the goalie’s hands straight into the net, winning the game. Alec jumped up screaming from the top of his lungs and smiling as his fiancé ran up and down the field getting hugs from his teammates.

The stand erupted in cheers as a few people made their way towards the field. Alec wanted to run to Magnus, but his security stopped him, not want him or his family getting hurt or better yet robbed. Alec was carrying stack of money inside his backpack, and he would be pissed if he lost it. So they waited until the celebrations ended on the felid and everyone left. They stayed on the bleachers talking about school, work, and life. Apparently Jocelyn was pregnant and was due sometime in January. Alec called dibs on being the Godfather and wouldn't take no for a answer.

Magnus walked out carrying his M.V.P trophy which Asmodeus stole before Alec could claim it. The two men bickered about the trophy making Magnus roll his eyes and scoop Alec in his arms, kissing him to shut him up. “Come on let's go home, we have some making up to do.” The gang let out cat calls, and shouts. Alec smiled and kissed Magnus all the way until Magnus’ car. They were greeted by their babies and Alec hot so many kisses he had to wash his face from all the dog licks. He wouldn't have it any other way.

As they laid in bed that night after having five rounds of sex, Magnus spoke with love and want, “I'm ready to get married now. I'm tired of waiting, I think we've waited long enough, even though were still young, I can't see myself with anyone else, what do you say?” instead of answering Alec kissed his fiancé breathlessly and riding him into abandon.

“Hell yeah, let's start making plans now. Sophia has made it her mission to plan our wedding, let's give her free reign and just tell her our colors, one of them have to be red.”

“Ooh, a red and purple wedding would be amazing! As long as out tuxes are white, I'm fine with that.” Alec nodded along, and sent the text to his aunt so she could get started on the preparations.

******

The wedding was beautiful, red and purple throughout the entire venue, though they were married on a beach in the Caribbean. Alec wasn't big on the whole water thing, he has a phobia of Sharks and freaked out when Jace pushed him into the ocean. It took Magnus a full day to calm his fiancé down from killing Jace. That day, Jace was called every name in the book and no one felt sorry for him. He was lucky Alec didn't fire him entirely.

The reception was a blast, Alec danced with everyone and made everyone laugh when him and Magnus stole the kids from the band and sung their own cover of Ed Sheeran **Thinking out loud** and **Sugar** by Maroon 5. Their wedding bands were a simple white gold clean, sophisticated and elegant with five diamonds. It was just for now, their customized bands weren't going to be finished for three months.

The cake was five tiers, white cake with cream cheese filling, decorated with white fondant, purple ribbons and red roses. It looked so beautiful that both Alec and Magnus posed in many positions until they got bored and wanted to cut into it. They had about 100 people at their wedding, Alec wanted it to be small, and with the people he trusted the most, along with Magnus. Alec invited his staff in New York, L.A., China and a few friends, Magnus invited a few friends some school, and his family. No one knew of their wedding and the couple wanted to keep it that way.

Their vows were sweet and made everyone shed tears, even Raphael who was one of Alec's groom's men. He didn't have a best man because he was marrying his best friend. Him and Jace were close, but not that much. Childhood problems. Jace didn't take it personally and understood where Alec was coming from. He was just happy being a groomsman, along with Simon, Will and Jem. Magnus had Ragnor, Cat, Izzy, and Clary as his groomsmaids and they had a ball picking put the dresses and tuxedos. Red and plum purple dresses with matching belts. Ragnor had a red tux with purple shirt and shoes, same with the other guys, except they had purple tuxedos with a red shirt and shoes. Everyone looked absolutely gorgeous. Sophia made a dramatic entrance and wore an actually wedding dress as she walked down the aisle making Alec burst out laughing and ruining his eyeliner she applied on him. His aunt was a real piece of work, but he wouldn't trade her for the world.

They stayed other Caribbean for their honeymoon with their friends and family until they both had time off to take a proper one. They were already on winter break for school, and were due back that following week. Plus Alec had fashion week and he had to finish his new line. All in all the wedding was perfect like the two of them.

****** **Six years later….**

“Dad hurry up we're going to be late!” Max three years old said to his father. “We have to be there, I want to wish papa goodluck!”

“Me too!” Rafael and Madzie four year olds said at the same time. Alec and Magnus wanted children and an adoption agency was more than willing to let the couple adopt. They were back up with so my children that Alec and Magnus wanted them all but went with the first three they saw. Max was one at the time while Rafael and Madzie were two. It was a few long nights with the trio, with Alec being away for work or Magnus being away for his games or modeling jobs, but they managed to get it perfectly the last two years and are still going strong.

“Were taking the helicopter guys, not to worry you'll see your papa very soon. Now let's put on our coats yes? Madzie sweetie, put on your brown trench coat, it matches your shoes perfectly. And tell your brothers to do the same please.” Madz nodded and ran after her brothers relaying the message with her beautiful curls bouncing as she ran. Three years ago Alec came out with a new kids line and his children were the star models for the line. They became famous and Tv networks asked if Alec and Magnus wanted to have a reality show. Alec said “Hell no” and hung up on them. Their family was already in the press and Alec didn't want their children growing up as reality stars. They are not the Kardashians. Though Alec did love Khole she was his favorite.

The kids were dressed and waiting by the front door playing with Hitch and Chanel. Alec put them out some food and water before grabbing his pack back that held extra clothing for the kids along with tablets, coloring books and crayons. They were heading to Magnus’ soccer game and couldn't be late. After college Magnus was recruited by New York Red Bulls. He played for fun, though he got paid for it, he was also a full time model and designer of the athletic department at **Gideon Archer** working alongside his husband. Alec surprised Magnus with the news and let Magnus have free reign of his department, and they have been doing well. Selling out in multiple sporting stores.

The four or them made it to the stadium and was escorted in the dressing room to visit their favorite player of all time. “Papa!” the kids shouted loudly after seeing their father lacing up his cleats. Magnus looked up and smiled widely teeth showing and heart eyes. He kissed each of them before greeting his husband with a kiss and a hug. The kids went into a frenzy and asked their father many questions about the game and Magnus patiently answered them before it was time to head into the box stand to join their friends and family.

“I love you baby, be careful please.” Alec said kissing his husband once more. Magnus promised him he would be careful, then kissed his children in the head before they joined Alec at the door. Security escorted them to their box, Alec heard his name being called and he turned to see two people he hated more than anything. Maryse and Robert Lightwood was walking towards him and he pushed his children behind him, shielding them from the two demons in front of him.

“Alec, how are you? We've been trying to get in contact with you for months. We wanted to apologize about our behavior and hoped you’d give us a second chance.” Maryse said, trying her best to make the words sound real but Alec knew better than that.

“Daddy who is this woman and why is she holding us up from watching Papa play?” Reseal asked pulling on Alec's pants leg. Alec smiled down at him them picked him up, the security guards did the same for Max and Madzie. Robert and Maryse looked taken back by this, making Alec smirk. “Yeah that's right, Magnus and I have three children, and they will never know the two of you. You see kids these were the people that created me, but didn't raise me. Aunt Sophia did and your great grandparents did their jobs. These are the people that never cared about me and were mean because I like boys and called me names. They tried to take your aunt Jace and Izzy away from me too. And they are the same people who have landed at rock bottom because I told the world about them and now they have nothing to keep them afloat.” Maryse and Robert sneered hearing this.

“So they need money? After treating you wrong they want a favour from you daddy?” Asked Rafael. Alec nodded and smiled at his brilliant son. “Yes, they are also violating the law by being in the same space as me. But to answer your question Rafe, these two individuals wouldn't get a dime from me. It's funny how you now need me after everything you did to me. Good luck with your life and time in jail. Security please escort them from.the premises and call the police to let them know that Maryse and Robert Lightwood has harassed me once more. You will.be hearing from my lawyer.” With that Alec walked his children into their box to watch their father play and ignored the screams and curses from Robert and Maryse. Nothing was going to ruin Alec's families happiness. He knew Robert and Maryse has been following him and his family and make.sure to have his security take pictures of them as well. They were going away for a long time, and Alec couldn't be happier. He sighed in relief after joining his friends n the couch and watched his children sit at kiddie table and play roadblocks on their tablets while he told everyone else what happened.

After the game was over and the family was home and in bed, Alec rubbing his husbands aching legs and feet, he told Magnus about Maryse and Robert. Magnus was furious hearing about them being near their children. Magnus said they needed to up their security system around the house and Alec agreed immediately. Over the last six years Alec and Magnus have moved into their very own home they built from the ground up, and gave the other house to his siblings and their spouses. They now lived on their own land with a gated surrounding their property with **L** and **B** on the gate entrances.

“We should take the kids to Disney World tomorrow, they have been doing to go, what do you think?”Alec asked his husband while running his aching back. Magnus smiled and nodded, “I think that would be amazing and a fun experience just the five of us. We haven't spent much time as a family because either my parents want the kids or your siblings comes over and kidnaps them, not to mention Sophia and our friends. I think it will do us some good as a family. But now, I want to make love to my husband before we head to bed.”  Magnus turns over and grabs Alec by the waist pulling him closer to his body. They giggled into the kiss before it hot heated. Magnus made love to Alec until dawn and didn't regret feeling exhausted as they flew to Florida that morning.

**THE END!**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question I have a few story ideas in my mind. Would story would you all like to read next?  
> 1\. Dom/Sub  
> 2\. Vampire high school (Vampire Diaries)  
> 3\. Long distance relationship? Actor Magnus, Singer Alec
> 
> Let me know in the comments, of course this will happen after I've finished the other stories first.


End file.
